The Big Holiday
by marishka91
Summary: Mr Dickinson offers an all expenses paid holiday for all the teams to attend. Will it be the interteam bonding trip that Mr Dickinson hoped for or will it be a disaster?
1. Character Ages

**_Heya guys,_**

**_ well this is a new fic and I hope that you guys will like it. These are just the ages that I have asigned the characters for this fic, and yes I realise that most of them are wrong but I want them that way for my fic. _**

**_This fic was supposed to be out last week but just after i typed it up and just have the very last tiny, slight adjustments to make my memory stick, that had everything on it, decided to stop working so I lost the first chapter of this fic along with alot of other things. But enough of my harping on, please read and enjoy!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

**_Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings so there might end up being afew yaoi pairings but I'm not sure and the rating may go up later if need be._******

* * *

Character ages

G-Revolutions: Hiro: 21, Rei: 15, Hilary: 14, Tyson:14, Max:14, Kenny: 14, Daichi: 10.

Blitzkreig Boys: Spencer: 25, Bryan:20, Tala: 20, Kai:15, Ian: 10.

White Tiger X: Gary: 21, Lee: 15, Mariah: 14, Kevin: 11.

PPB Allstarz: Rick: 19, Michael: 18, Eddie: 18, Steve: 18, Emily: 16.

Magestics: Robert: 21, Johnny: 19, Enriqué:17, Oliver:16.

Psychics: Goki: 16, Kane: 15, Salima: 14, Jim: 12.

Saint Sheilds: Mariam: 18, Dunga: 17, Ozuma: 17, Joseph: 11.

Barthez Battalion: Miguel: 16, Claude: 15, Aaron: 15, Mathilda: 14.

F-Dynasty: Romero: 24, Julia: 18, Raul:18.

BEGA: Crusher: 23, Garland: 19, Brooklyn: 17, Mystel: 16, Ming Ming: 15, Monica: 14.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Well here's chapter 1, please enjoy. I hope you like it because I don't like it as well as the first versaion. But after my memory stick stopped working I had to write this whole chapter from memory and I don't like this one as good as the first and I've probably missed bits out and I'll remember them after I've published the chapter. As it always goes for me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

**_Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings for this fic so there may be some yaoi pairings, but I don't know and the rating may go up if required. Character's may be a bit OOC at times._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

"No." Came the indifferent answer, Kai sat in an armchair in the livingroom of the Granger household, reading a book.

"What!?" Why Tyson sounded so surprised Kai didn't know, he should have expected that answer.

"I said no Tyson." Keeping his voice indifferent, Kai didn't bother to look up from his book as he flipped the page over and began to read again.

"But you _have_ to go!" Kai was saved from having to answer as the young blonde entered the livingroom eating a chocolate fudge bar. But then it occured to Kai that this arguement could get a whole lot harder as it was inevitable that Max would side with Tyson.

"What's up Tyson?" Max asked chirpily.

"Kai doesn't want to go." Tyson complained and Max gasped almost in a dramatic way but not quite.

"Kaaii!" Kai sighed. _'Yep, this arguement just got a whole lot harder.'_ "But you _have_ to go." Max wined obviously in a sugar enhanced state. Kai sighed and finally looked up from his book to answer the sugar happy blonde.

"Max, you have no idea if anyone else has even agreed to go on this little trip and I do not _have_ to go." Kai replied.

"But we get to see everyone else again and it's gonna be so much fun and all the other teams are gonna be there and...and ...but you just _have_ to go." Max cried.

"I said no Max." Kai answered calmly but his patience was wearing thin although he was determined not to lose his cool over this.

"But the other teams will be there." Max chirped insistantly.

"Hence the reason I refuse to go."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Max asked obviously confused.

"Well considering I either don't get on with the other teams or find them extremely annoying, no Max, it's not a good thing." Kai replied to the young blonde.

"And why don't you get on with the other teams or find them annoying." Quizzed Max innocently.

"Because I just do." Kai answered alittle more snappily than he had intended but Max was totally oblivious to it in his sugar-happy state.

"But you _have_ to go!" Max whined again.

"**I said no!**"The irritated Russian blue haired teen's voice had raised considerably.

"What's going on?" Rei asked as he walked into the livingroom holding a handful of shopping bags with Spencer walking in behind him, both hands full with shopping bags.

"Kai doesn't want to go." Max whined and Tyson moaned in unison.

Spencer had been making his way to the kitchen but stopped in it's doorway and turned back to watch the four teens, now interested in what was going on.

"Kai doesn't want to go where?" Rei asked.

"On holiday." Tyson said and Max chirped simultaniously.

"And since when are we going on holiday?" Rei asked in a questioning tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"Since Mr Dickinson called about half-an-hour ago, saying that we could go on an all expenses paid holiday in Greece for all of the teams." Tyson offered and other eyebrow rose to join the first as he nodded his head slowly.

"Really?" The raven haired teen asked and both Max and Tyson nodded enthusiastically although Max nodded his head alittle more vigorously in his sugar-happy state.

"And you don't want to go?" Spencer asked as though trying to get his facts straight from his place in the doorway, directing his question towards Kai whom immediately looked up from his book to look at the whale.

"Are you **kidding** me!?" Kai asked in an exasperated tone causing Spencer to raise an eyebrow at him. Kai let out an exasperated growl whilst snapping his book shut before pushing himself up off the armchair and walked hastily out of the room.

"Kai?" Spencer called after the younger teen, his brow furrowed with concern. Kai didn't usually behave like that towards him. He heard Kai stomp upstairs and sighed.

Daichi, Ian, Bryan and Tala entered the room at this moment, Bryan and Tala were carrying afew shopping bags each and Ian and Daichi, whom were both bagless, immediately settled infront of the tv, switched on the PS3 and started up a game.

"Tala can you go and see what is wrong with Kai, please?" Spencer asked. Bryan and Tala, whom had been grinning whilst watching Daichi and Ian play their game now turned to look at the oldest of the Blitzkreig Brotherhood with concerned expressions.

"Why what happened?" The redhead questioned but the whale didn''t get the chance to answer as he was cut off by an irritated growl.

"What did you do to upset Kai this time?" Bryan growled as he sent a pointed glare in Tyson's direction and the navy blue haired teen looked offended.

"Why do you automatically assume that it was something that I did?" The dragon weilder exclaimed.

"Because it's **always** you, whether you're alone or have an accomplice, it's **always** you!" Tyson looked utterly offended, even though it was mostly true, but Spencer cut in before he could retaliate.

"That's enough Bryan." The sandy haired male warned.

"What? I'm only stating fact." The seething falcon protested angrily.

"I said **that's enough Bryan**." Spencer sent Bryan a look that the falcon knew all too well and Bryan averted his eyes whilst folding his arms over his chest and forced air out through his nose. "Actually, Mr Dickinson called about half-an-hour ago offering an all expenses paid holiday to Greece for all of the teams to attend and Kai's throwing a grump over it. So, Tala, can you please go and find out why he's throwing a grump?" Spencer asked and Tala nodded, handing his bags to Bryan and heading off towards the phoenix's room. "And Bryan, put those bags in the kitchen and then go cool off somewhere." Spencer ordered before disappearing into the kitchen with Rei in tow. Bryan rolled his eyes but did as he was told none-the-less.

*****

Tala stood outside the young phoenix's bedroom door listening for any indication as to what his younger brother was doing. Hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the door, he opened and pushed the door open to find Kai lying on his bed with his back to Tala. Tala entered the room, quietly closed the door and started across the room towards his younger brother.

"Kai?"

"Go away Tala." Kai growled and Tala raised an eyebrow, surprised at Kai's tone of voice. Kai never spoke to him like that so he knew that the young phoenix was not at all amused.

"Listen...Kai..." The wolf hesitated, trying to think about what he could say to placate the angry phoenix.

"I said **go away Tala**." Again said redhead raised his eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Yeah I heard." Tala said. "But I'm not taking the hint." The wolf heard Kai force air irritably through his nose and sighed. "Look, I have a rough idea about why you don't want to go but what I don't understand is why you are being so grumpy about it or speaking to me like I've done something wrong to you." He heard Kai mumble something incoherent.

"Pardon?" It had sounded more berating that he had intended but Tala was fast losing patience with his younger brother. Kai was the second youngest in the Blitzkreig Brotherhood and Tala had already let him away with more than he usually did.

Spencer was like the father figure of the group, he cooked the majority of the meals, and was very good at it, he cleaned and did the grocery shopping. He also was the one to stop any arguements, or split up any fights, if they were to occur, and when they weren't beyblading everyone lived by Spencer's rules.

Next there were Bryan and Tala, Bryan being slightly older than Tala, and they were considered the older brothers of the family. They looked out for their younger brothers and enforced the rules when Spencer wasn't around to do it.

Ian and Kai were the youngest of the Blitzkreig Brotherhood, with their older brothers being considerably older than them and they held a very humble existance in the Blitzkreig household, a much needed position for Kai. When he was with the Bladebreakers, he was the oldest of the team and the Team Captain, he had to look out for and protect him team as well as fulfilling his other duties as Team Captain, but with the Blitzkreig Boys he wasn't his usual responsible self because he didn't have to be, it was like a major weight was lifted from his shoulders.

All responsibility and authority was removed from him and he changed into someone that his Bladebreaker teammates had yet to see, their stoical Captain just being a teenager. He could chill out and have fun, letting his vulnerabilities show knowing that he could rely on the Blitzkreig Boys to look after him and be there when he needed them. Not that he couldn't rely on the Bladebreakers but that was different.

The only member of the Bladebreakers team that had seen Kai with his guard down was Daichi and that was because, more often than not, Daichi spent the day and stayed the night at the Blitzkreig household because he got on so well with Ian. Daichi had also calmed down abit since he had started spending time with the Blitzkreig Boys because ever since the World Championships, Daichi began to look up to Tala and thought of him as an older brother and Tala began to look out for the smaller redhead treating him like a younger brother.

"I'm sorry." This time Kai spoke much more clearly although it was still bearly above a whisper and Tala sighed.

"Kai look at me." Tala asked. When Kai didn't move Tala repeated his request but more sternly. Hearing his older brother getting impatient Kai rolled over onto his back and looked up at the wolf.

"Tell me why you are being so grumpy about this." Kai sighed and averted his eyes to stare at his stomach. "Kai?"

Again Kai sighed. "It's just that I really don't want to go on this trip..."

"Kai look at me." Tala requested again and Kai complied by redirecting his gaze up to meet his brother's before continueing.

"...and I knew that the Bladebreakers would try to get me to go and if they failed then you guys would force me to go and..." The russian blue haired teen hesitated not really knowing how to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to because Tala finished it for him.

"And you thought that if we were mad at you then we wouldn't force you to go on the trip and would leave you to brood and sulk by yourself." Kai averted his eyes once more and Tala knew that he had hit the nail on the head. "Well that was really stupid. It probably would have worked with your teammates but you should have known that it wouldn't have worked with us, Kai." The redheaded Russian stated and his voice held a slight repremanding tone.

"I know." Kai said quietly. "It's just that..."

"Kai." Hearing the warning in his older brother's voice the young phoenix redirected his gaze up to the wolf's eyes.

"...I really don't want to go on this trip. The Allstarz are really annoying, they take every chance they get to have a nip or take the piss and I really can't be bothered putting up with them, the White Tigers and the Magestics are extremely irritating and the majority of the BEGA Bladers are unbelievably intolerable." Tala sighed, he knew how his little brother felt but it wouldn't change the fact that Spencer would refuse to leave him here.

"Kai, I understand how you feel but it won't change the fact that Spencer will point blank refuse to leave you behind, there's no doubt that you would be able to look after yourself however it's illegal, your still only 15..."

"But..." Kai interupted but Tala continued to speak and spoke over him.

"...You don't actually have to be around them, just stick with us and nothing will happen. Besides no-one said anything about having to spend time together once we get there." Tala assured his younger brother but the young phoenix looked less than convinced.

*****

Bryan stood outside on the decking that surrounded the Granger household, staring into the koi pond. He had been standing there for about 15 minutes, and although he had calmed down 10 minutes ago, the falcon blader stood ther enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the sun's warm rays shining down on him.

He stood there for another few minutes relaxing in his surroundings but soon became bored and decided to go and see how Tala was getting on with their younger brother.

As he ascended the stairs Bryan took note of how quiet it was and began running over all of the possibilities in his head; Tala had gotten really annoyed at Kai and the young phoenix was currently knocked out, Tala had underestimated just how pissed off Kai was and the redhead was now lying unconscious with a serious head injury, they had solved Kai's problem or it occured to the falcon that they might not even be upstairs at all anymore.

Bryan approached his younger brother's door and upon hearing nothing coming from within the room he gently knocked the door. The falcon was surprised to hear a quiet 'hmm' from the inside the door and almost silently pushed the door open. He entered the room to see Tala sitting on Kai's bed, back resting against the headboard and legs stretched out infront of him with Kai curled up on his lap. The top half of the phoenix's body resting against the wolf's chest and his legs were pulled up to his chest, he had his back to Bryan and Tala was lightly rubbing his back soothingly as he slept.

They had finished talking about 5-10 minuted ago with Tala no further forward in trying to convince the phoenix that the trip wouldn't be that bad. Bryan gave a small smile which Tala returned.

"Did you find out what's the matter with him." Bryan asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping phoenix as he made his way, almost silently, across the room towards his brothers. Tala looked down at his younger brother and sighed before looking back up at his older brother, who now had a concerned expression on his face.

"He just _really_, **really** doesn't want to go on this trip." Tala replied in a quiet but expressive voice and this time it was Bryan's turn to sigh.

"It's the Allstarz isn't it?" Bryan didn't really need to ask, he already knew the answer. Tala nodded in reply, before answering vocally.

"As well as afew others but they are the main reason." Bryan pushed air through his nose as he looked down at the sleeping Kai, seemingly in thought judging by the look on his face.

"We can't leave him here. Spencer won't allow it." Bryan stated and Tala nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"I know. I've told him that." Both the falcon and the wolf's attention was drawn to the younger phoenix as he shifted slightly. Tala continued to gently rub his back soothingly and soon enough the phoenix settled again as he pushed air through his nose contentedly.

"This could actually be good for him." Bryan said and Tala nodded in agreement.

"I said that to him too and I agree with you but he doesn't think so. I've tried to reassure him about it by telling him that we won't even have to see the other teams, that we could go off on our own but he won't budge, he just really doesn't want to go on this holiday. But like I said, I agree with you that this could be good for him so I'm not even giving him the option about staying here because he'll latch onto that offer like a pitbull with a death grip and then he'll just resent us even more for making him go." Bryan nodded and then sighed as he sat himself lightly down on the edge of the bed.

"What're we gonna do with him." Bryan asked rhetorically.

*****

Meanwhile, downstairs Daichi and Ian were still playing their game on the PS3 while Max and Tyson watched on wanting a shot. Kenny and Hilary had arrived a little while ago, Kenny was perched on the sofa, with his laptop on his lap as he worked away on it, occassionally looking up to watch Ian and Daichi play their game and Hilary had gone to ask if Rei and Spencer needed a hand in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." The brunette chirped as she entered the kitchen to find Rei and Spencer working hard on a roast chicked dinner. Both males looked towards the voice and spotted Hilary, Spencer offered her a small smile and a small wave before he began to focus on the dinner again.

"Heya Hilary." Rei greeted and he too offered her a smile and wave. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. " She replied, smiling at him. "Actually I was wondering if you guys needed a hand in here."

Rei looked around, looking up and down the counters, taking note of what had been and what still had to be done. "Sorry Hilary but it looks like we've got everything covered." Rei told her with an apologetic smile but she was prevented from replying when a bang came from the livingroom, followed by what sounded like Daichi screaming "No!" at somebody. Spencer sighed and he and Rei made their way to the livingroom to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Spencer demanded as he, Rei and Hilary entered the livingroom. Spencer noted how Daichi and Ian looked somewhat relieved to see the arrival of the whale but still looked quite irked.

"Tyson is being really annoying and trying to steal the game controllers!" Daichi shouted.

"Tyson, you're just going to have to wait your turn. Daichi and Ian haven't been playing it for that long." Rei reasoned in a very mothering tone.

"But we haven't played the PS3 all day." Tyson complained loudly.

"Tyson you had plently of opertunity to play the PS3 whilst we were all at the store, it's your own fault that Ian and Daichi got there first." Rei retorted.

"But..." Tyson was about to retaliate but was stopped when a seething falcon entered the room.

"Keep your voice down." Bryan bit out. "Kai is asleep upstairs and I don't want you waking him. I'm surprised that that you haven't done that already. Believe it or not I heard clearly what the arguement was about from upstairs, Ian and Daichi got there first Tyson so shut up and deal with it."

"But..."Tyson was about to start protesting loudly again but a glare form the falcon blader soon shut him up.

"Grow up Tyson, Ian and Daichi act more mature than you and they are four years younger. Catch a grip." Tyson felt offended by Bryan's comments but for once chose the smart decision and didn't argue back, besides and angry Bryan was a lethal Bryan and he didn't wan't to die just yet. So instead of argueing back he crossed his arms over his chest and dropped onto the sofa in a huff with a scowl on his face.

"Did either of you find out what's wrong with Kai?" Hearing Spencer questioning him Bryan turned his attention to the oldest member of the Blitzkreig Boys.

"He just really doesn't want to go on that trip." Bryan answered.

"But did you find out why?"

"For the obvious reasons." Bryan sighed and Spencer nodded in comprehension, he knew what Bryan was refering to. Bryan turned and exited the room, Spencer and Rei returned to the kitchen and things were calmer from then on.

*****

When dinner was ready, Spencer herded everyone into the dining room whilst Rei served the meal out. By this time Grampa, Bruce and Hiro had joined them and they too had headed for the dining room. Spencer noted the absence of Bryan, Tala and Kai from the rest of the group and he then noticed Bryan standing outside.

Bryan had decided to go back outside and he was currently standing in the same position as earlier; standing out on the decking, leaning against one of the support beams, arms crossed and staring out into the koi pond. He heard footsteps approaching and although he already knew who was there he turned to look at the whale none-the-less.

"Meditating?" Spencer asked jokingly as he came to settle beside the falcon.

"I have no idea." Bryan replied honestly and Spencer chuckled.

"Dinner's ready." The oldest Blitzkreig Boy informed him and the falcon nodded before turning to walk inside with the whale.

"I'll go get Tala and Kai." Bryan announced. Spencer nodded and they went their separate ways; Spencer to the dining room and Bryan headed upstairs to Kai's room.

*****

Bryan didn't bother knocking this time before opened the door to Kai's bedroom and was met with a sight that brought a smile to his face. His younger brothers were in pretty much the same position as before except Tala was alittle more reclined and was now asleep with his head resting on top of Kai's and his arms wrapped firmly around the younger. Bryan quietly walked across the room.

"Tala." Bryan said quietly and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Said redhead woke up quite easily and looked up a his older brother.

"Dinner's ready." Tala nodded before looking down at the still sleeping phoenix. Tala unwound his arms from around the sleeping phoenix and began to lightly rub his back again, running a hand through Kai's hair and spoke his name softly. The russian blue haired teen shifted and his eyes flitted open. Bryan took his leave to let them compose themselves before coming to dinner.

*****

In the dining room everyone else had started eating their dinner and they were discussing the upcoming holiday excitedly.

"Oh man, I totally can't wait to go on this holiday. I'm gonna get to spend time with my mom and my dad and the Allstarz, it's gonna be awsome!" Max chirped happily.

"I know I can't wait to see what the greek food is like." Tyson pondered and looked as though he was about to start drooling at the mere thought of it.

"I'm with you there bud!" Daichi agreed excitedly.

Bryan entered the room at that moment. As he crossed the room there was a pause in the conversation and some of the rooms occupants gave him a light greeting, he gave them small nods to show he knew that they had spoken to him but said nothing as he sat in an empty seat and began helping himself to his dinner. The conversation soon picked up again.

"Does anyone know if anyone else has agreed to go on the trip?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, my mom and my dad and the Allstarz." Max repeated chirpily.

"Wait, if Maxie's parents were invited does that mean that you guys were invited too?" Tyson asked directing his question towards Grampa, Bruce and Hiro and they all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Sure does, son." Bruce said whilst smiling at his youngest son.

"The White Tigers are going as well." Rei annouced before taking a bite of his chicken. After finishing his mouthful Rei spoke again. "Mr Dickinson is dropping by after dinner to give us the details so we should be able to find out if any of the other teams have agreed to go then."

Kai and Tala entered the room and headed for the last two vacant seats at the table. Tala threw everyone his usual half assed smirk and Kai just looked tired.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked his Captain as he approached the table. Kai only grunted in response as he sat himself down between Tala and Rei at the table and began slowly eating his dinner as the chatter started around the table once more.

*****

Roughly an hour after dinner Mr Dickinson visited the Granger household and everyone gathered in the livingroom to listen to what he had to say.

"Now, as you all know I have organised an all expenses paid holiday for all of the teams to attend, and I am here now to give you afew details about it. The hotel that you will be staying in is a 5-star all inclusive hotel on the greek island of Kos and you will be staying there for three weeks." Afew gasps and excited noises were heard from the room's other occupants. Kai made no noise but his eyes widened significantly, although hardly anyone noticed because he was slightly sheltered from sight as he was sitting between Tala and Bryan.

"Wow three whole weeks on holiday?" Tyson asked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This is sooooo cool!" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, three weeks. Now, there are afew rules that have been put in place that I must ask you to follow because you will be there for some time." Mr Dickinson said. "Firstly I must ask that there is no alcohol to be consumed on this trip..."

"What!?" Tala and Bryan asked angrilly, they did not like the prospect of being on holiday for almost a month without having a good drink. The other adults didn't look as though they appreciated the idea either.

"...for minors." Mr Dickinson finished.

"Oh, carry on." Tala said calmly as he wafted a hand almost dismissively now that the looming threat had passed looking some what relieved along with all of the other adults in the room.

"Secondly I ask that no minors leave the resort without an adult..."

"Wait I thought you said we were staying in a hotel." Tala interupted and Mr Dickinsion nodded.

"Ah yes, you **will** be staying in a hotel but it's part of a larger resort that is split into three holiday villages. The resort consists of a 5-star, 4-star and 3-star village and there are also a wide variety of entertainment including outdoor and indoor pools, and during the day water sports are organised such as polo, water aerobics, etc, there is also a mini theatre where a group put on live shows, there are some small shops, a cinema, an arcade, there is an IT suite and you can also access the large beach from your hotel. The hotel is rather isolated from other establishments although there are one or two small establishments around, but there is a bus that goes to and from the resort and the nearest town and there you will find alot more shops and I believe that you can go on a scuba diving and snorkling trip from there. There is also a bus that goes from the town to afew water parks. Now, the plane leaves in a weeks time at 4am and everything has been prebooked and verified so all you need to do is to turn up." The jolly old man said with a cheerful smile as he looked around his audience and from what he could see, all was good. They all looked as though they were looking forward to the trip.

Hilary had sat patiently through Mr Dickinson's announcement and had been very interested but she was just dying to know who else was going on the trip and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Um Mr Dickinson?"

"Yes Hilary dear, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if any of the other teams have agreed to go." The brunette asked hopefully and Mr Dickinson nodded.

"Yes I have heard from the other teams and I must say that the feedback has been tremendous. So far I can confirm that the White Tigers, the Allstars, The Magestics, the Psychics, the Saint Sheilds, Barthez Battalion and the BEGA bladers have all confirmed their attendance on the holiday. I am still waiting to hear from F-Dynasty but I am sure that they will come along."

Shortly after the conversation ended Mr Dickinson took his leave with the excuse that he had an important meeting to attend. The others discussed the trip animatedly throughout the evening. Within 10 minutes of Mr Dickinson's departure Kai slipped out of the room and went upstairs which was not unnoticed by the others but he was left alone and he wasn't heard from for the rest of the evening.

The week leading up to the holiday was spent shopping for essentials to take on the trip as well as fully preparing for the 3 weeks ahead. It was alittle stressful but the group got through it.

About two days after his visit Mr Dickinson called to confirm F-Dynasty's attendance on the trip. The others were pleased with this news because it meant a full reunion and it would be great. The week soon flew in and soon enough, the day arrived for the journey abroad.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter 1 and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you guys think and whether you think I should continue this fic. _**

**_XXMikaXX_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up and I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites. I must say that I am so happy with the turn out, I may only have had three reviews but afew people also put it on story lert and on their favourites list and I can honestly say that it's the most I've ever gotten for a fic on the first chapter. Oh and thanks to dark-phoenix-4eva for putting me on author alert, it meant alot._**

**__**

Thanks to Yuliya, kutekestrel1212, dark-phoenix-4eva, clf1991, Nek0Nek0, Thunder Gardian, Myriam06 and EpitomeOfMisery for you guys support and comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings for this fic so there may be some yaoi pairings, but I don't know and the rating may go up if required. Character's may be a bit OOC at times.

Chapter 2

"Kai!" Bryan shouted upstairs to the phoenix. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and they had to leave now to get to the airport. The others had just finished getting ready and the taxis were on their way to pick them up. They had all but afew minutes until the taxis arrived and there was still no sign of the russian blue haired teen. This was the third time that Bryan had shouted on him and there was still no answer, needless to say the falcon was reaching the end of his tether.

_"Kai, you have one minute to get your scrawny, little arse downstairs before I come up there and drag it down myself."_ The grey haired male bellowed upstairs.

Spencer, Rei, Hilary and Bruce emerged from the kitchen with a carrier bag each, they contained a sandwich, a drink and a small snack for everyone. Tala stood next to Bryan looking slightly troubled.

"What's the matter with you?" Bryan asked alittle gruffly from his bad mood but Tala ignored his tone knowing full well the reason for it. He didn't look at Bryan but looked dazed as he was deep in thought and his voice was distant but concerned as he answered.

"I have got this really bad feeling in my stomach that I've forgotten something really important." He answered quietly and Bryan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the redhead.

"Like what?" The falcon asked curiously and Tala sighed finally breaking out of his daze and looking at his older brother, a bothered look marring his features.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Tala said as he scratched the back of his neck, Bryan could hear the irritation that the wolf had for himself at not being able to remember something that he felt significant or important.

Spencer had walked up and stood behind them to wait for the taxi, he had overheard Tala and Bryan and couldn't possibly think of anything that Tala might have forgotten that was too important but now that he thought about it he felt as though something wasn't right.

Ian approached the three older Russians groggily as he was really tired and tugged slowly and lightly on the sleeve of Tala's top. The redhead immediately looked down when he felt the tugging and his eyes widened. The other three Russians noticed his reaction and looked at him with questioning looks.

"Shit, Daichi." Was all the wolf managed to say before he shot off upstairs in search of the smaller redhead and Bryan burst out laughing causing most people to look at him, but Bryan took no notice and directed his attention towards Spencer.

"That's what he had forgotten and gotten so bothered over." Bryan asked incrediously, amusement flowing through his voice.

"It looks like it." Spencer smirked as he looked up the stairs.

"I can't believe he almost forgot Daichi." Bryan chuckled at the thought but then his face turned serious again as the thought of a certain phoenix crossed his mind. "I am going to go and see what's taking Kai so long." Said Bryan before he turned and started upstairs.

"Don't kill him Bryan." Spencer pleeded with a voice that said 'there really there was no point in saying anything because it probably wouldn't make a difference'.

Max sat half dead on the bottom step of the stairs, he was slouched and was resting his head on his arms, which were resting on his suitcase that sat infront of him. Tyson sat down beside the dead tired blonde.

"Mind if I join you." He asked with a fatigued voice and Max simply groaned in a non caring way as he was just far too tired. Tyson then took the same position as Max and fell asleep.

The others were fairing a bit better, Rei and Hilary were standing, seeming more awake, talking quietly. Kenny stood next to them looking as though he was going to keel over at any minute from being so tired. Rei kept glancing over at Max and Tyson every now and again making sure that they were alright but apart from that listening to Hilary intently. Hilary didn't mind Rei's occasional distraction because she knew that it was just his mother-hen instinct coming into play.

Grampa Granger had gone to quickly use the toilet while Bruce and Hiro, both of whom were quite awake, were also chatting about afew things just to pass the time and to keep themselves from going tired again.

*****

Tala walked quickly but composedly to the room that Daichi shared with Tyson and Max, opening the door without knocking because he knew that Daichi would still be asleep and Tyson and Max were downstairs, Tala entered the room and moved quickly over to the bed. Daichi was quielty snoring whilst lying on his back, his legs slightly apart, an arm wrapped around a teddy and the other flung up beside his head.

Tala smirked at the sight before reaching down and gently shaking Daichi's shoulder.

"Come on Daichi, you need to get up." The smaller redhead groaned and rolled over onto his side facing away from Tala and squishing his bear underneath him. Tala chuckled finding it slightly amusing but he knew that they didn't have alot of time before the taxis arrived so he pulled on Daichi's shoulder so that he was again lying on his back and shook him again.

"Come on squirt, we don't have alot of time before the taxis arrive. You have to get up now." Tala urged and Daichi finally cracked open an eye and blearily looked up at the older redhead.

"Huh?" Daichi asked groggily and again Tala let out a chuckle to which Daichi grumbled.

"You need to get up or we're gonna be late." Tala told him and Daichi sat up rubbing his eye with the free hand that wasn't clutching his bear. Tala hooked his hands under Daichi's arms and lifted him out of the bed. The wolf placed the smaller redhead on his feet, the little red head still clutching his bear and rubbing his eyes.

"Is there anything else that you can think of that you want to take on holiday?" Tala asked and Daichi thrust his arm out that was holding his bear for Tala to take it, which he did with Daichi still rubbing away at his eye. "Is there any thing else?" Daichi shook his head. "Well, get dressed and I'll take your case downstairs okay." Daichi nodded his head and Tala grabbed the younger's case and exited the room.

*****

Bryan knocked on Kai's door and recieved no answer. He pushed the door open and was confused at first thinking that he had walked into an empty room but then he heard a shuffle and looked down to see the bottom half of Kai sticking out from underneath his bed.

'He's either looking for something or really sucks at hiding.' Bryan mused, tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow watching to see what the phoenix was doing. He finally gave up trying to guess.

"Kai?" He saw his younger brother jolt before he heard a thump from under the bed. A muffled 'ow' reached his ears and he smirked. "What _are_ you doing?" Bryan asked with amusement in his voice. He heard an incoherent mumble from under the bed. "What?" Again came the incoherent mumble and he sighed.

The falcon walked over to the bed, reached down, hooked his hand around Kai's belt and yanked out from underneath the bed eliciting a surprised yelp from the younger boy.

"Bryan!" Kai complained. "That was totally unneccessary!" The phoenix stated/ exclaimed as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" The older male asked completely ignoring his younger brother's outburst.

"I'm looking for my nintendo charger." Kai sighed and Bryan gave him that 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "What, I am being forced to go on a holiday that I don't want to go on for three whole fickin' weeks. Three weeks! I'm not going abroad for three weeks just to be bored most of the time, I need my nintendo and I ain't leaving without it." Kai said with determination.

"Kai, you have 4 really thick books to take on holi..."

"Five." The younger cut in and Bryan made an open handed gesture with with his palms facing towards Kai to emphasise his point.

"See, exactly my point, that should be more than enough to keep you occupied." Bryan argued and Kai sighed.

"Bry, it will only take me a maximum of 2 days to finish a book, maybe even less than that. I was actually hoping to take atleast 10 books with me because some of those books won't even take me 2 days to complete."

"10?" Bryan asked incrediously and Kai nodded as though it was very normal and no big deal. "Your off your rocker." Bryan stated and the younger was starting to look slightly exasperated.

"I like to read. I don't like sunbathing, I like to sit in the shade and read my books and listen to my ipod, or play my DS which is why I really need to find my charger." He said turning back around and kneeling down to look under his bed again and Bryan sighed.

"Can't you just go without it?" Bryan asked.

"No."

"But the taxis are going to be here soon."

"What's going on." Bryan turned to look in the direction of the voice, which was coming from the dooway behind him, to find his redheaded brother with a small suitcase in one hand and a teddy bear in the other and the falcon raised an eyebrow suggestingly.

"Yours?" He teased with a grin, glancing down at the bear and then moving his gaze back to Tala's eyes, which were now glaring lightly at him.

"Daichi's." Tala bit out and Bryan mocked looking surprised at him.

"Really?" Bryan asked in mock surprise but Tala ignored him and changed the subject.

"What's he doing?" He asked curiously nodding in the direction of his younger brother, whom had disappeared under the bed again. Well, his top half atleast.

"Looking for his nintendo charger." The falcon stated simply and Tala nodded.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" Kai hummed whilst still rummaging. Tala knew by the sound of his voice that Kai wasn't paying attention so tried again.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai asked he had stopped rummaging to listen out for what Tala had to say.

"Come out of there." Tala said as thought speaking to a small child.

"But I have to find my charger." Kai insisted.

"Come here." Tala said in the same tone as before. Tala's tone of voice made Kai curious and he pushed himself out from under the bed. He looked up at Tala curiously in silent question.

"Top drawer." He said gesturing towards Kai's cabinet. Kai's expression grew into that of confusion and Tala sighed. "Try you top drawer."

"But I never keep it in there." Kai said but Tala merely repeated himself.

"Try you top drawer." He said again and Kai tilted his head to the side before pushing himself up off of the floor and heading towards his cabinet. He pulled open the top drawer of his cabinet and sure enough his charger lay there. He lifted the charger out and looked back at Tala silently asking him how he knew that it had been there but Tala merely shrugged and turned before walking out of the room.

Kai rolled his eyes at Tala's behaviour before walking over to his case and shoving the charger inside.

*****

Downstairs everyone was gathering their stuff, the taxis had arrived and most were eager to get to the airport. Daichi had made it downstairs and Rei had woken Max and Tyson. Bryan and Kai had finally made it down stairs and everyone loaded themselves into the taxis. There were four taxis, Bryan, Tala and Kai were in one taxi, Spencer, Ian and Daichi were in another, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hiro were in another and Grampa, Bruce, Rei and Hilary were in the last taxi. The journey took about half an hour and went reasonably well because the usual commotion causers were either really tired or had fallen back asleep.

*****

When they arrived at the airport they checked in and got their tickets, the group decided not to go to the departure lounge just yet, they found a seating area and sat down to eat their sandwiches and snacks and drink their juice. The small refreshment was greatly appreciated by most and gave them some energy.

They finished up their food and drink, sat about for the next 10-15 minutes and then decided to proceed along to the departure lounge. Besides Max was eager to see his mom, dad and the Allstarz and Rei was really looking forward to meeting his old teammates again. They passed through security without a hitch and soon they were confronted with the sight of all of the other teams before them. Most had occupied some of the seats looking really tired but some others had wandered off to some of the shops to find a way to entertain themselves and pass the time.

"MOM! DAD!" All of the other occupants of the area, particularly those closest to him, visably winced or flinched as though they had been slapped at the sheer volume of the shreiks that left the young blonde American's mouth, as he was apparently fully alert now after having spotted his parents among the other occupants in the departure lounge. Said couple looked up to see their son running towards them grinning stupidly.

Max's father had recently been staying with his mother in America for the last few weeks and he hadn't seen his mother in that time either, nor had he seen his ex-teammates since the championships and Max had missed them all dearly, he was so excited. He flung himself at his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Maxie." Judy said before passing a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around her son and kissing the top of his head. "I missed you." The blonde scientist told her son.

"I missed you too, mom." Max said still hugging his mom tightly.

"Where's my hug son?" Max's father asked in a joking manner, Max pulled away from is mother slightly to look over at his dad. The blonde gave his father a massive smile before letting go of his mother completely and latching on to his father instead. Max's father chuckled before hugging his son back and then ruffled his hair.

"Well if it isn't little Maxie." Came a voice from behind the blonde, Max pulled back from his dad slightly to look in the direction of the familiar voice. He grinned at the person and the person smirked back at him.

"Hey Michael." Max chirped and his father let him go as he turned to face Michael and the rest of the Allstarz. "Hi guys." Max waved to them all enthusiastically and they all smiled at the childlike quality to Max that seemed like it would never leave.

"Sup kid." Rick said.

"Hey there lil dude." Eddie winked at him.

"Hi Max." Emily smiled.

"Hey there Max." Steve replied and Max smiled back at all of his friends. They got into a discussion about their last three weeks apart.

"Hi there David, Judy." The pair turned to find Bruce there and they both smiled friendly at him.

"Hi Bruce, it's been a while." Max's father offered his hand and Tyson's father shook it strongly.

"That it has David, that it has." Both men were happy to see each other again, It had been about 2 years since they had last met, at the 1st world championships no less. They had known each other for years and were always glad when an oppertunity to catch up popped up. The three parents conversed while Hiro had wandered off to find the BEGA Bladers and Grampa, well they didn't really know what he was doing but left him to it anyway.

*****

Meanwhile Rei had almost been ingulfed by his White Tiger friends. His team had all crowded around him, Gary, Lee and Kevin patting him on the shoulder or back and Mariah had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. He was beyond happy to see his childhood friends again and wandered off with them to catch up on what they had been doing since the championships a couple of weeks ago.

Kenny and Hilary had gone with Tyson to see the Saint Sheilds, they hadn't seen the mysterious team at the last Championships and Tyson was eager to get chatting with them again.

Ian had managed to pull a still half asleep Daichi off to see what there was around and what there was to do. Spencer went with them to keep an eye on the pair, Daichi might still be half asleep but Ian seemed to be wide awake now and would no doubt get himself and Daichi into alot of bother. The short, purple haired blader had a nack for getting himself, and at times others, into alot of trouble by acting before he thought things through or the consequences that would result from his michievous antics. That and there was no doubt that when Daichi managed to wake himself up fully, he would be more than happy to participate in whatever Ian was planning.

Kai, Tala and Bryan had taken up residence on some of the lounge chairs, contrary to most places the seats in this place were actually quite comfy. Kai sat in one chair that was relatively close to the window, usually he would watch the planes landing and taking off for a while but right now however, he was just too damnd tired. His need to sleep came in a large wave that had washed over him almost as soon as he sat down.

He sat on the chair, leaning back ever so slightly on the back of the chair, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, his head was bowed over so that his bangs were covering his now closed eyes. He just felt so tired and all his body wanted was for him to fall asleep but he would save himself for the plane, right now he was happy just dozing for afew minutes at a time, besides he felt safe knowing that Tala and Bryan were sitting in the chairs next to his, Tala sitting in the chair beside his and Bryan on the other side of Tala, and that they would protect him should anything happen, their voices sounding from their quiet conversation soothing him into his short dozes.

*****

Half an hour saw everyone scattered and shifted and most talking to new people. Rei had left his White Tiger buddies and was now talking to Salima, they had separated themselves and were now takling quietly between themselves, the occasional chuckle and/or giggle coming from the pair.

Max had left the Allstarz and was now with Tyson and Kenny, and Hilary had moved on to speak with Mathilda and Mariah. Mariam and Julia were having a conversation and were now sitting together at a small table with a drink of some kind.

Spencer had eventually left Ian and Daichi to themselves and had gone off somewhere else and now Kevin and Joseph had joined them and they were having fun mucking around with people their own age and shortly afterwards Jim had joined them aswell. Everyone knew that sooner or later that combination would cause complete chaos but left them alone for now.

Spencer and Gary had got together, they had been waiting in the cue in a small café and managed to start a small conversation, now they were sitting at a table with a coffee and a toastie each talking away with Crusher, whom had approached them and asked to join them. They were enjoying themselves.

Hiro and Garland were talking together and Mystel and Lee had went to go and speek with Miguel, Claude and Aaron.

Kai, Tala and Bryan were in the same place as before but that was soon to change.

"Kai?" Tala gently shook his younger brother awake, he had dozed off again but woke up quite easily as he had only been sleeping lightly.

"Huh?" He asked tiredly as he looked up to see Tala and Bryan watching him.

"_Me and Bry are gonna go find the loo okay. Do you think you'll be alright here by yourself or do you want to come with us?_" Tala asked and Kai rubbed his eye tiredly.

"_I'll be alright here, I don't need to go to the toilet."_ Kai answered his voice had started to go, showing just how tired he really was and Tala felt a pang of guilt for waking the phoenix up, but he didn't want to go and leave the younger only for him to wake up and realise that he and Bryan weren't there.

"_You sure?"_ Tala asked and Kai nodded. "_Okay then, we wont be gone long."_ Kai nodded again and the two older Russians turned and walked off. Kai resumed his previous position, leaning back on the back of the chair, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, his head was bowed over so that his bangs were covering his closed eyes, but stayed alert now that his security had left along with his older brothers.

Bryan and Tala hadn't even been gone a minute when Kai heard afew pairs off feet approaching and he mentally groaned, but not aloud, as he already knew who it was and sure enough the next voice confirmed what he already knew.

"Hello little traitor boy." 'Oh for fuck sake.' Kai thought he heard the unmistakable voice of the Captain of the Allstarz team, but Kai didn't open his eyes, just sat there motionless apart from his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. "Still the silent type eh?" Michael paused to see if Kai would react to him but he never did, just sat there unmoving.

"Didn't seem that way while you were battling Brooklyn though did it? You seemed to have alot to say for yourself then huh? Weren't satisfied with betraying your teammates one or even twice so you had to go do it a third time as well?" Eddie who had been looking a tad uncomfortable behind his teammates, minus Rick, as he watched his Captain taunt the younger boy spoke up uncertainty laced through his usually calm and layedback voice.

"Maybe we should leave him Michael, he looks as if he's asleep." Afew of his teammates looked at him questioningly before turning back to see their Captain's reaction.

To say that Kai was surprised by Eddie's actions was an understatement, usually the basketball player would think nothing of joining in on Michael's taunting of the phoenix, he was sort of the bullie's bestfriend/sidekick, agreeing with everything that the bully said regardless of whether it was true or not and throw in his own comments now and again, but this time he seemed sympathetic to the younger boy for reasons unknown to Kai.

Michael grinned at Eddie's statement and turned back to Kai. "He's not asleep are you Hiwatari?" He said before gripping the side of Kai's face and pulling it up to make the phoenix look at him, who now had his eyes open glaring lightly at the American. "See I knew he wasn't asleep, I saw him talking to his leather-headed teammates a minute ago." Michael grinned alittle as he got a reaction out of Kai that time, Kai's lips moved into a frown and is glare darkened considerably.

The Allstarz Captain then noticed the bruise and cut on Kai's face, over his cheekbone next to where his fingers sat. Kai may have had his bandages on his head taken off from his battle with Brooklyn but his face still hurt as the bruise was still quite prominent and the cut stretching form just below the corner of his eye next to his nose down across his cheekbone and finished just at the curve of his jaw below his ear.

His hands, wrists and the lower half of his arms, basically the whole area from just above his elbows down was still abit sore from the burns, cuts and bruises that he had obtained and he had only just gotten the bandages off of his legs and upper body removed. His ribs were still mending, he had obtained three cracked ribs and alot of bruising to them all and his chest and stomach area had been black, blue and purple along with large cuts, grazes and slashes from his battle with Brooklyn, he had also really bruised his back with the amount of times that he had been flung back and landed on his back during that battle and he had still had afew injuries from his battle with Tyson, his legs had gotten afew cuts and bruises as well.

He had been told to take it easy for another week or so because his chest and stomach were still bruised and his ribs were still healing and his arms and face were yet to be fully recovered either.

Michael moved his thumb over and pressed down on the area where the large cut to his face overlapped the bruising. "Still hurt does it?" Michael taunted. Kai gritted his teeth but otherwise showed no sign to anybody else that Michael had hurt him, faster than Michael could react Kai's hand shot up grabbed Michael's wrist painfully until the Allstarz blader let go of his face and then Kai thrust Michael's hand away from him, still glaring at the blonde haired boy darkly.

"Shove off Michael and take you pep squad with you." Kai said scarily calm considering the mean glare he was sending the America at the moment.

"Aww what's the matter Kai we were only having alittle fun eh guys?" Michael noticed the distinct lack of response from his team, and how quiet they seemed to be but ignored it and continued taunting the younger, russian blue haired teen sitting infront of him. "What's up? Don't want to play anymore?"

"I would hardly call what you're doing playing." Someone growled angrily at him from behind and the voice sent a shiver down Michael's spine and he quickly turned around to see two angry Russians glaring at him. Michael tried to keep cool, he put a look of indifference over his face but there was a flash of fear in his eyes that Bryan and Tala picked up on immediately, they would have grinned at this if they hadn't been so pissed off right now.

"What's it to you?" Michael tried to sound as though he wasn't scared and actually might have pulled it off but this was Bryan and Tala, they could tell that Michael was nearly shitting himself and Tala, having advanced, wolf-like senses, could smell the fear spilling from the American.

"Actually it has alot to do with me, see Kai is part of my team and it's my job to look out for him. You mess with my team and you mess with me." He told the Allstarz Captain, his voice low and threateneing.

"So what, I'm not scared of you." Michael bit back trying to hide his fear from the Blitzkreig Boys Captain.

"Oh really, and that's why you waited until Bryan and I had left until you made your move it it?" Michael didn't answer and Tala looked him up and down with an expression of disgust on his face. "You and your team are nothing but cowards Michael, picking on some one who's both younger than you and badly injured. And your a lier, I can practically smell the fear radiating off of you so don't stand there and say that you're not scared. Now piss off and if you come anywhere near him again with the intention of annoying, upsetting or hurting him I'll kick the shit out of you so badly that they wont even be able to recgonise your body, and that's a threat and a promise." Tala growled.

Michael knew that he had been beaten so decidd to end this confrontation before he ended up regretting it.

"Fine what ever." He then turned back to Kai once more and grinned at him and Kai glared back. "Later Hiwatari." He said before turning and walking off, his team close behind and Tala and Bryna watched them leave.

Tala turned back to look at the phoenix who now had his hand covering his cheek on the place where Michael had pressed his injury. The wolf sat in the seat next to Kai's and took his chin gently in his hand and turned the younger's head around muttering "let me see." and Kai dropped his to let Tala see his his cheek. Tala noted the area around the cut and bruise had gone all red as well.

"_Kai it's gone all red, what happened to it_?" He flicked his eyes up to look at Kai an angry look in his eyes and a scowl on his face as a thought crossed his mind. "_Did he hit you_?" He asked quickly and Kai shook his head slightly with his chin still in Tala's hold.

"_No, he didn't hit me but he pressed it really hard_."

"_Prick_." Tala muttered and then spoke in a more elevated and serious voice but only high enough for Kai and Bryan to hear. Not that it mattered anyway because he was speaking in Russian so nobody else would really be able to understand them. Well apart from Spencer and Ian but they didn't count because they were off doing their own thing at the moment. "_But I was being serious and I still am, if that prick comes anywhere near you or causes you any bother come and tell me and I'll beat the living hell out of him_." Tala said and Kai smirked at him in appreciation which was a confirmation that he had promised to keep to the redhead and Tala smirked back.

"_Actually_..." Bryan started which caused Kai and Tala to look round at him. "..._it really should be me doing the killing because you've been told to pack it in while your still recovering_." Bryan finished and then grinned at Tala who was muttering something about 'stupid-injuries-getting-in-the-way-of-everything'.

Tala had, only 2 weeks ago, stopped using support completely to walk around, it had been due to utter exhaustion and from the injuries that he had aquired during his battle with Garland that had put him in a comma. He had rested for two weeks straight hardly ever getting up or doing thisgs for himself. It had been amusing to watch the others run around after him for the first two days and then it just got damned annoying, Tala was used to being totally independant and doing just about everything for himself so having to stay in bed or lying on the couch for 2 weeks straight and then being restricted in his movements for the next had nearly sent him insane.

He then started to get back to normal, well he wasn't training but he was allowed to do everything else for himself, and he finally felt like he was getting somewhere. This week had been more normal for him and he was greatful for it, but he had still been advised to keep things light for afew more weeks.

"_No fair_." Tala pouted whilst slouching down in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest before huffing. Kai was grinning at the pair finding their _conversation_ funny.

"_Yeah well life isn't fair, so deal with it._" He said and then ruffled Tala's hair and Tala shot his arms up over his head.

"_Not the hair!"_ Tala whined and Bryan and Kai were both laughing at him whilst the wolf shot them both a glare.

*****

After he had finished mucking around with and laughing at his brothers Kai had decided to go into the little WHSmith store to see if there was a magazine that took his fancy before seeing if he could extend his book collection for this holiday. He walked over to the the magazines, he passed the children's and women's section and looked over the others seeing nothing that appealed to him, he had never really been a magazine person more of a book reader so he walked over to look at the books.

He spent had spent about 10 minutes reading the blurb at the back of every book and reading the first pages of the ones that took his interest, he had heard alot of people, Rei included, going on about the 'Twilight' books and Rei usually had good taste in books, they would ofter swap books after reading them so he picked up the collection and sat them under one arm before moving on.

He had picked up one more book that he had liked enough to consider buying within the next five minutes and added it to the pile under his arm.

'I should have got a basket or something. I'm gonna end up dropping these and I don't think I can hold anymore.' He mused and then he reached for another book but stopped, he decided that he would go and get a basket incase there was more books that he wanted, besides if he didn't finish them all on this trip then they would keep him amused for a while after they returned.

He smirked and mentally laughed when he thought about the look on Rei's face when he handed the tiger over the pile that he would have read and the neko would have to catch up. He then returned to the bookshelf and picked up where he left off. He had just picked up another and began to rad the blurb on the back, he heard some people moving about behind him but took no notice, they didn't seem to be interested in him or what he was doing and prefered to keep it that way. His guard was down at the moment so he didn't sense someone approach him from behind.

"H-hi Kai." The person spoke very hesitantly but Kai recognised the voice straight away and froze.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter 2 done, please review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guts tell mewhat you think of my work even if it is some constructive critticism, which by the way is fully welcomed. _**

**_How am I supposed to get better if people don't point out the things I have done wrong or could inprove on as well as telling me what they like?_**

**_I am going to try and update once a week but don't hold me to it. I've got alot on at the moment but I will try my hardest. XXMikaXX_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up and I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites. _**

**_Sorry about the lateness of the chapter but last week I was ill and then this week I had alot of annoying college stuff to do that I still haven't finished yet but I thought that I had better get this chapter up._**

**_A big thank you to Vixen Doll, FallenHope-Angel, MaxMizuhara and d1bontemp for reviewing my fic or putting the fic on alerts._**

**_Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings for this fic so there may be some yaoi pairings, but I don't know and the rating may go up if required. Character's may be a bit OOC at times._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that '_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 3

"H-hi Kai." The person spoke very hesitantly but Kai recognised the voice straight away and froze. When the person didn't get a reaction out of Kai they tried again.

"Kai?" The voice was curious and wary at the same time. Curious but wary of the phoenix's reaction. Kai managed to remove himself from his frozen state and slowely turned to look into the eyes of Brooklyn.

Kai was speachless he didn't know what to say. Brooklyn flinched and gasped quietly when he saw the marks on Kai's face, neck and lower arms. Marks that he himself had caused. He slowly and subconsciously began to reach up to touch the marks on the younger teen's face but was brought back to reality when Kai jerked his head back from his hand, which he snapped back towards himself when he realised what he had been doing.

"Oh my gosh." The ginger haired teen muttered quietly. "I..I.." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, he hadn't realised that Kai's injuries had been as bad as that, and if this was them after a month then he dreaded to think what they had looked like when they had first been inflicted.

He hadn't meant to hurt Kai, that was never his intention but when Kai had begun to get the upper hand in the battle, Zeus had tried to take control of him and the battle, wanting to pull out all the stops to win. That's why Brooklyn had began to shout and scream, he had been telling his bitbeast to go away and Zeus had tried to gain full control over him. Zeus had been the one controlling his actions and that's why Kai had gotten hurt the way he had.

But he had forgiven Zeus because he had been controlled by Boris. Brooklyn had been given Zeus when he had joined Boris thinking that it was amazing; he finally had a bitbeast to call his own, but that had all changed on the day of Brooklyn's battle with Kai. Up until the battle and even at the beginning of the battle Zeus was always nice and encouraged him, comforted him and and given him words of advice but as soon as Kai started to gain the upper hand the bitbeast's nature seemed to completely change, the bitbeast's angry voice raged in his head, commanding him to do something completely different, he then tried to take control of Brooklyn, and that's when the teen had lost it. Zeus had tried to take over Brooklyn and do anything that it took to win because that is what Boris had wanted and had remained that way until Boris had lost control and was sent to prison.

When Boris was sent to prison, the responsibility of weilding Zeus fell completely to Brooklyn and the dark bitbeast appologised profusely for treating Brooklyn the way he had and for causing so much trouble. Brooklyn had forgiven him a short time later and ever since then he and Zeus had gotten on just fine but he hadn't forgotten the consequences of that match and it stood right in front of him, the battered and bruised Kai Hiwatari.

"I...I'm sorry." He finally managed to say just above a whisper but Kai had heard it. The phoenix had slowly turned his head to look at Brooklyn seeing that infact the ginger haired boy couldn't be more sorry and regretful. "I really am sorry." Kai didn't really know what to say, he knew from the look on Brooklyn's face and in his eyes that he truely was sorry, nobody could fake the look and emotion that his eyes held.

"B-brooklyn..." Kai began but Brooklyn cut in.

"And look I know that a sorry doesn't fix it, I don't think anything ever can but I...I was hoing t-that you would give me a chance to explain myself but it's okay if you don't want to and..." The older teen was getting frantic and Kai thought that he had better stop him before he had a nervous breakdown.

"Brooklyn..." The orange haired teen stopped and looked nervously up at Kai. "It-it's alright, I forgive you." Brooklyn looked gobsmacked, confused and utterly grateful at the same time.

"But but you haven't even heard my reason yet." His voice full of confusion which was reflected in his facial features and Kai thought for a moment before answering.

"Then why don't you tell me." Kai said in a calm voice. Brooklyn swallowed thickly and then ran a hand through his hair shakily before looking back up at Kai.

"Okay." The BEGA Blader said whilst nodding his head. He then took a deep breath and then told Kai his story, how and why he had met and joined Boris, his time at BEGA, how nice Zeus had been to him and then the 180 degree turn the bitbeast had taken during the battle. Kai felt for the older teen, he knew what it was like to be a pawn in Boris' plans and being controlled by a dark bitbeast, he remembered clearly how Black Dranzer had affected him when she still belonged to Boris, it had been like a nightmare. When Brooklyn finished Kai spoke again.

"I said that I had forgiven you and that hasn't changed. I know how it feels to be one of Boris' pawns and how it feels to be controlled by a dark spirit that is controlled by Boris, and I know how it feels when other people start getting hurt and there's nothing you can do about it except stand and watch, ..." Kai started to have a glazed look in his eyes and his voice became distant as though he was in a daze as he recalled the feeling of being controlled by a dark bitbeast. Brooklyn never interupted him, he found that what Kai was saying to him was exactly how he had felt under Zeus' control when the dark bitbeast had been controlled by Boris and he listened intently.

"...not through choice but because the dark spirit is taking over your body. You become like a passenger in your own body; you can see and hear everything that is happening but your body is not your own. You can't control it, you can't prevent it, it almost feels like your body wasn't yours to begin with..." He said trailing off, the dazed expression.

"You've been controlled by a dark bitbeast?" Brooklyn asked curiously. The spoken question knocked Kai out of his daze and the phoenix looked up into the curious eyes of the ginger haired boy, he stared into the other boy's eyes before nodding slowly.

"Yes. Yes I was." Kai answered his voice now took a monotonous tone.

"What was it called."

"Black Dranzer." He said and Brooklyn's eyes widened. Brooklyn had heard vaguely about this Black Dranzer when he had been working for Boris but never really made the connection until now.

"Dranzer!? Dranzer was evil!?" The blue eyed boy asked increduously and Kai shook his head.

"No." Kai answered quickly but then answered more calmly. "No, Drazer was _never_ evil, but her sister, Black Dranzer, was."

"Dranzer has a sister?" Brooklyn asked alittle surprised because he didn't think that a bitbeast could have siblings. Kai nodded. "I didn't even know that he could have siblings, or any bitbeast for that matter."

"She."

"What?" Brooklyn observed Kai with a questioning look.

"Dranzer is female." Kai elaborate and Brooklyn looked surprised.

"Really?" Kai nodded. "Oh." There was a pause of an awkward silence for a few moments, neither boy really knowing what to say but then Brooklyn thought of something and couldn't help but be curious. "What happened to her, Black Dranzer, I mean."

"I still have her." Kai answered plainly.

"Really?" Kai nodded.

"I kept her because, like Zeus, she turned good after she was released from Boris' control, because she is a great friend and a powerful ally. Another reason was because it would be very dangerous if she fell in the wrong or inexperienced hands."

*****

Daichi, Ian, Joseph, Kevin and Jim were wandering aimlessly around a small convenience-like store, basically WHSmith but with another name. They had been looking through the magazines and now had wandered to the food section. Upon seeing a variety of sweets and crisps Ian became aware of his stomach's niggling to be filled. He looked beside him to see Daichi eyeing the confectionary as well.

"Hey Daichi." Ian nudged the younger boy and the redhead tore his eyes away from the sweet treats to look at his companion. "Wanna go ask Tala for money to buy some sweets?" He asked and Daichi thought for a moment, he side glanced the crisps and sweets again and the looked back at Ian before nodding. "Kay, let's go. Are you guys coming?" He asked the three other boys and the all nodded in confirmation and they followed Daichi and Ian in their search for Tala.

They found the redhead in the seat which he had been previously occupying reading a book of some sort with Bryan sitting in the chair next to his, the falcon was slouched back in the chair, arms crossed with his head bowed over slightly, eyes closed and an ipod clutched in his hand with the earphones in and the music up loud enough to block out the sounds around him.

"Tala?" The wolf looked up from his book to find five pairs of eyes on him, Daichi and Ian right in front of him with Joseph, Kevin and Jim standing behind them.

"What?" The older Russian male asked suspitiously. Daichi and Ian were giving him that ridiculous but effective pleeding, puppy dog look and using the tone of voice that either meant that they had done something wrong that they were more than likely to get into trouble for or they wanted something.

He seriously hoped it wasn't the former, the last time they did something, £300 had to be paid to pay for an expensive item that the pair had broken whilst they had been fooling around.

Said pair glanced at eachother as though questioning if this was a good idea or not but then turned back to look at Tala whom had narrowed his eyes in suspition. They put big, nervous grins across their faces and Ian finally spoke up.

"Can we have money?" He asked bluntly, trying to sound as though it was no big deal and if anything it made Tala more suspitious, there had been a few incidents that had happened after Ian recieved money, namedly commotions caused by items that Ian had bought or had wanted to buy but wasn't allowed for one reason or another.

"Why?" Tala asked suspitiously.

"For sweets." Daichi answered honestly and happily drawing Tala's attention to him, the older redhead was sure that the younger was telling the truth but wasn't so sure about Ian, many a time Ian would ask for money for sweets and would come back with something totally different, whether he planned it of not Tala didn't know but it happened often enough to make the wolf suspitious.

"And your not gonna come back with something totally unexpected or illegal or get into a fight with a shop keeper over something ridiculous and get us all barred are you?" Tala asked Ian and the younger boy shook his head while the four other boys looked at Ian with raised eyebrows and questioning looks. Tala sighed; he knew he was going to regret this one way or another, he just knew it.

The five younger boys all backed off abit as Tala stood to retrieve his wallet from the back pocket, he gave them all £2 since he figured that he couldn't really give money to two of them and not the rest and it wasn't as though it was a huge amount of money each.

"Don't spend _all_ of it on sweets, buy juice or a packet of crisps or something as well, don't go and get yourselves hyper before going on this flight. It's a long flight and we don't need five hyper kids on board." Tala told them, the five younger boys all nodded and said 'sure thing' before they all scarpered. "I mean it!" The wolf shouted after them but they didn't reply.

'This is so coming back to bite me in the ass.' Tala thought as he dropped back into his seat and watched them all disappear into the store that they had previously been in. He sighed and went back to his book.

*****

Ian, Daichi, Joseph, Kevin and Jim were all in the shop looking for the sweets that they wanted to buy Ian and Daichi were in one isle and the others in the next. Ian had a small carton of juice in his hand and was currently looking at the sweets. Daichi had picked up a bottle of juice and was looking at the chocolate bars, he couldn't decide between having a marsbar or a caramel dairymilk.

The young redhead had been thinking it over for a minute or so but then spotted a curlywurly on one of the upper shelves and his mind was made up, he forgot all about the marsbar and caramel dairymilk. But the problem was the shelf that the curlywurlys were on was out of Daichi's reach, he stood looking up longing at his favourite chocolate bar until Ian, whom had picked up a packet of fruitellas, noticed him staring at something. Ian looked between Daichi and the shelves trying to work out what Daichi was staring at.

"What are you looking at." Ian asked, and Daichi pointed to one of the higher shelves.

"I really want a curlywurly but they're too high for me to reach." Daichi said dejectedly. Ian looked up to see that the chocolate that Daichi wanted was infact quite high up but then a sense of determination set in.

"Come on then." Ian said and Daichi looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" A large and determined grin had settled into Ian's features.

"Well you want a curlywurly right?" Ian asked and Daichi nodded his head. "Well why don't you sit or stand on my shoulders and that way you can reach." Ian suggested, again Daichi looked between the chocolate and Ian and then nodded his head.

They put their things down on the ground and then Ian knelt down. Daichi climbed up and sat on his shoulders, Ian stood up straight and took a few wobbly steps towards the confectionary stand. Daichi stretched his arms up but found that he still couldn't reach the chocolate that he wanted.

"Ian, I still can't reach." The little redhead told the purple haired Russian.

"Stand on my shoulders then." He said and Daichi used the shelves to steady himself.

"Whoa, that was close." Daichi sounded relieved as the shelves were lightweight and had nearly toppled over from Daichi using them to pull himself up. Again the little readhead stretched up, he was finally high enough to reach the curlywurlys. He grabbed one.

"Got it!" He exclaimed happily, pumping a fist into the air, forgetting where he was. The action caused him to lose his balance, without thinking he grabbed onto the shelves to steady himself, but Ian who had jolted in surprise at the sudden shift of Daichi's weight on top of his shoulders causing Daichi to lose his balance even more. The weight of both boys was too much for the shelves to handle and they toppled over, landing on top of Daichi and Ian, trapping both boys underneath.

The other three boys stood staring in shock for a moment but as Daichi and Ian began choking and spluttering the three boys ran forward and tried to lift the shelves off of their friends. Red liquid started to emerge from underneath the shelves and that caused Joseph, Kevin and Jim to panic. Joseph then sprinted from the shop and Kevin and Jim shouted after him.

"Joseph! You can't leave you need to help us shift this thing!"

"Joseph come back!"

The shop keeper came out from the back of the shop and gasped and then looked angry. "What is going on, what have you done to my shop!?" She exclaimed, not realising that Ian and Daichi were trapped beneath the shelves. She only saw Kevin and Jim standing there and she had heard them shouting after someone and assumed that they had been vandalising the shop.

"What's that noise?" She asked before Jim and Kevin could answer her previous question.

"They're stuck!" Jim and Kevin shouted in panicked state and when the woman finally realised what was going on she rushed over trying to help.

Moments later Joseph came sprinting back into the shop with Tala and Bryan in toe. When the older males saw the situation they ran to where the shelves had collapsed on their young charges, they hauled the fallen shelves up making it look incredibly easy, reached over, Tala taking Daichi and Bryan taking Ian, and started looking for injuries but then Tala noticed Ian's carton of juice that had burst expelling red liquid from it. He nudged Bryan causing the falcon to look up and the the wolf jerked his head in the direction of the brust carton and Bryan let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding as he clocked the burst juice carton.

Daichi and Ian were still coughing and trying to catch their breath, Tala turned to the shop keeper.

"What happened?" Tala asked the woman who looked quite flustered by the whole thing.

"I-I'm not sure exactly." She told him. "I was in the back of the shop and then I heard a commotion and came out to find this. At first I thought they were vandalising the shop because I over heard these two..." She gestures to Kevin and Jim. "...calling after someone to come back but I guess I was mistaken."

Tala turned to Daichi and spoke to him and Ian. "What the hell did you two think you were doing?" The wolf's voice wasn't angry but still held a repremanding and questioning tone as well as relief that they were both okay.

"I'm...sorry but...I really wanted...a curlywurly and I...couldn't reach so...Ian said that I could stand on... his shoulders...so that I could reach...but then I lost my...balance and grabbed on to the shelves for..help to try and...get my balance back...and then they fell over on to us...and we got stuck...and I couldn't breath...and I'm sorry..." Daichi answered between breaths and then sniffles and sobbs, the little redhead had been getting more hysterical the futher into the explaination and towards the end he was sobbing.

At the end he was really upset and obviously traumatized by the ordeal and threw himself at Tala, whom had been kneeling infront of him, threw his arms around his neck and cried into the crook of the older redhead's neck. He cried because of the fright he had been given but also at the thought that the person he looked up to might be angry with him.

"And it never occured to either of you to ask someone for help? This could have been alot worse, you could have been really hurt." Tala told them.

"I'm sorry." Daichi wailed, not lifting his head from Tala's neck. Ian had muttered a small 'sorry' as well. Both Tala and Bryan could see that this had affected Ian as well, maybe not as much as Daichi but the short Russian had a sort of dazed look in his eyes and sounded far off and was still breathing slightly heavily.

Tala sighed before standing up and lifting Daichi up along with him as the smaller redhead continued to cry on him. As he stood Daichi slid down slightly and the little redhead was now crying into his shoulder and his hands were clutching Tala's top with white knuckles. Bryan stood up as well but stayed close to Ian.

"I apologise for the inconvenience and we'll pay for any damage." Tala told the store owner as she looked sympathetically at Daichi.

"Don't worry." She told him." There doesn't seem to be any damage, just a little bit of a mess, I'm just glad that they're okay." Tala nodded and then a thought crossed his mind.

"Ian?" The younger boy looked up at him still slightly dazed. "What was it that you and Daichi were trying to get?" Tala asked.

"Um, I wanted my juice and those..." Ian pointed towards the packet of fruitella that he had previously selected and Tala saw what he was pointing at. "...and Daichi wanted his bottle of juice and a curlywurly, that's what we were trying to get before we fell." Ian said, he was still alittle out of it and shivered when he mentioned the incident. Bryan noticed this and stroaked the back of his head in a comforting gesture.

"Go and get the juice that you wanted." Tala told him and Ian nodded and walked over to the fridge. Bryan picked up the bottle of juice and fruitella off of the ground and then picked up a curlywurly as well, he the grabbed two packets of space raider crisps and took the carton of juice from Ian when he returned with it.

As Bryan paid for the items and the burst carton of juice Tala stood rubbing Daichi's back in a soothing manner as the boy was still to stop crying, he began to rock him gently whilst whispering soothing words to him and that seemed to do the trick, Daichi began to calm down but was still gribbing Tala's top really very tightly.

After the items were payed for, Joseph, Kevin and Jim had payed for their things and another apology to the shop keeper they all left the shop, Bryan put a hand on Ian's shoulder and gently guided him out of the shop. Joseph thanked Tala for the money he had given him and once he was sure that Daichi and Ian would be okay he went to find his team, Jim and Kevin followed the youngest Saint Sheild's example.

Tala, still carrying Daichi, and Bryan, still guiding Ian with one hand and holding the bag with the items they bought in the other hand, went and sat down in the seats that they had previously been sitting in.

Tala settled himself comfortably in a chair with Daichi in his lap, Bryan in the chair next to him and Ian in the chair at the other side of Bryan. Spencer, whom had notice their unusual behaviour, had excused himself from the table that he had shared with Crusher and Gary and came over to see what had happened. As he approached he seen Ian with a far off look in his eyes and heard Daichi sniffle and hiccup against Tala, his face burried into Tala's chest and hands gripping Tala's top and he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"They got a bit of a fright." Tala answered and Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. Tala sighed. "They went to a store to get sweets but couldn't reach something, so Daichi climbed up onto Ian's shoulders but they lost their balance and the shelves came down on them, and Daichi said that it felt like he couldn't breathe. Ian didn't say anything but he was breathing heavily, whether it was from the scare or being unable to breathe I'm not sure. Nothing was damaged so there will be no big charges to be paid off but Daichi found the experience quite traumatizing and Ian was quite shocked by it and has been really quiet since."

*****

After the incident in the shop, Daichi had continued to sniffle and hiccup into Tala's top for afew more minutes after Spencer had joined them before falling asleep. Spencer had sat in Ian's seat and put Ian on his lap so that he could speak more freely with Bryan and Tala. Ian had sat dazed on Spencer's lap and leant against the older male's stomach, He didn't fall asleep but sat in silence for about 10 minutes and then began to make small talk with Spencer and the others.

About 20 minutes after Daichi had fallen asleep Kai returned from WHSmith carrying a large bag, he frowned when he noticed Daichi asleep in Tala's lap and Ian looking alittle out of it on Spencer's lap, he looked at the three older males for an answer. Tala provided him with the answer and Kai stayed silent as his older brother explained to him what had happened.

Bryan suddenly noticed the large WHSmith but refrained from questioning the younger teen until Tala was finished talking to him. As soon as the redhead was finished he asked.

"Kai?" His younger brother turned to look at him and Bryan gestured to the bag he was holding. "What's in the bag?" He asked casually, he had a good idea of what was in the bag but he hoped to hell that wasn't all that was in there.

"Books." Kai answered simply and all three of the older Blitzkreig boys raised an eyebrow at him, even Ian looked alittle surprised and Daichi didn't do anything because he was still sleeping contentedly against Tala's chest.

"Books?" Tala asked alittle surprised.

"Books." Kai confirmed.

"How many did you buy?" Spencer asked increduously and Kai shrugged.

"10. I think." Kai said as he looked thoughtfully down at the bag and then nodded in confirmation.

"10. But you already have 5 books with you. You are never going to be able to read 15 books on this holiday." Bryan told him.

"Perhaps not, but Bryan we've already had this conversation, what I don't read now I can read when we get back from this trip." Kai told him.

"How much did you spend on those, 100 quid or something? More than that?" Bryan asked.

"'bout that."Kai answered plainly and Bryan shook his head.

"You're off your rocker." Bryan told him but Kai just ignored it.

Their attention was drawn to the small boy in Tala's lap as he woke up from his short sleep. Tala helped him to sit upright and then offered him a drink of the juice that he had wanted. He also gave Daichi a tablet of somesort, he didn't tell Daichi what it was just that it would help him, so Daichi had taken the tablet. Soon after Daichi and Ian took alittle wander, Kai sat in the seat in between the window and Tala, the one he had previously been sitting in. The others had questioned Tala about the tablet but the redhead had just said 'you'll find out soon enough.' and they left it at that and moved on in their conversation.

*****

_**"Can all passengers for the flight from Japan to Greece please board the plane form Gate 5 please. I repeat. Can all passengers for the flight from Japan to Greece please board the plane from Gate 5 please."**_

Whilst Ian and Daichi were on their wander, only about two minutes into it, it came time to go on the plane, Daichi suddenly grew nervous but with afew comforting words from Ian and the comfort from a previous talk he had had Tala about his fear of flying calmed his nervousness down, it wasn't eradicated completely but was knocked down a size.

That was until they had been passing afew people and Daichi had overheard them saying that the flight would be about 15 and a half hours in total and Daichi's stomach contracted and he felt really sick. Ian had seen the little redhead visably blanche to the colour of paper, which was quite a change from his usually tanned skin, infact Ian reckoned Daichi actually had a tint of green to his skin and suddenly became quite worried.

And then Daichi looked scared as he spotted Hiro coming towards them. The little redhead knew that Hiro would force him to go on the plane no matter how sick and afraid he felt. After all it was because of Hiro that he had been forced to go on all the planes that he had had to take throughout the previous championships.

"Come on you two, Ian, Daichi, you need to go and get your stuff to go on the plane." He told then but Hiro saw how pale Daichi looked and noticed the boy take a step backwards and shake his head as he approached and he knew that getting Daichi on the plane would be no easy task. He had known that this was going to happen so he had asked others to get his luggage so that he could deal with Daichi without having to worry about anything else.

"Now come on Daichi, " The blue haired, BBA Revolution coach said calmly but firmly. "don't make this harder than it has to be." Again Daichi took another step back and shook his head as Ian looked on.

'No way this guy is coming anywhere near me.' Daichi thought as he took another step back as Hiro approached Ian and himself. 'There's no way I am going on a plane for **15 and a half hours, no way!**' The little redhead began to look for an escape route and Hiro noticed this.

"Daichi, don't you even da-" But before Hiro could even finish his sentence Daichi had scarpered and was now racing off away from Hiro. Hiro groaned and gave chase. "Daichi come on, this is totally ridiculous!" Hiro shouted after the smaller boy and Daichi began to scream when he realised that Hiro was chasing after him. "Daichi!"

Needless to say the commotion had caught everyone else's attention, including the four Russians. Bryan chuckled.

"Tala, looks like your charge needs you." He said and Tala sighed before handing his and Daichi's thing's to the others before making his way over to see what all the fuss was about.

Meanwhile Daichi had launched himself up one of the pillars and climbed up and out of Hiro's reach. Hiro was trying to talk the dragonweilder down but without much success.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tala demanded as he approached, looking to Hiro for the answer and Hiro sighed.

"He has a phobia of flying and he's trying to escape so that he doesn't have to go on the plane." Hiro explained and Tala sighed before looking up at Daichi.

"Daichi, come on. We talked about this..."

"Oh no! You didn't say **anything** about a _15 and a half hour flight._" Daichi screamed hysterically, effectively cutting Tala off. "You said that we would be there in no time, I don't call that **no** time! I call that a **very** **long time**!" Daichi screamed and Tala sighed whilst rubbing his forehead with his fingertips before looking back up at the younger redhead.

"Daichi just come down and we can talk about this."

*****

Kai, Bryan and Spencer watched as Tala finally reached where Hiro, Ian and Daichi were. The three Russians stood watching as Tala exchanged afew words with Hiro before he looked up at Daichi.

"Daichi, come on. We talked about this..." They heard Tala say.

"Oh no! You didn't say **anything** about a _15 and a half hour flight._" Daichi screamed hysterically, effectively cutting Tala off. "You said..." Bryan realised that Daichi wouldn't be coming down without a fight so he turned to Kai.

"Kai could yo stay with the bags while we go help Tala?" The falcon asked as Spencer took off towards the pair of redheads and Ian.

"I don't really have much choice do I?" Kai asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes and sat down and watched the drama unfold from his chair.

*****

"Daichi just come down and we can talk about this." Tala requested.

"No!" Daichi screamed.

Bryan appeared beside Tala and Spencer on the other side of Hiro but alittle further round the pillar so that he and Tala had perfect and very easy eye-contact.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get him down." Bryan asked his redheaded brother with Spencer and Hiro listening in.

"It shouldn't be too long." Tala answered him in a plain and almost bored sounding voice and the other three adults raised their eyebrows at him.

"Um Tala, incase you haven't noticed the kid is hysterical, I don't think he's coming down for some time." Bryan told the wolf and Tala nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But that tablet that I gave him has already started taking effect."

"Tala what was that tablet that you gave him?" Bryan asked curiously.

"It was a travel sickness pill and it stops the nausia and puts him to sleep for about 6 hours at a time. You can only give it to him once every 8 hours so he'll be awake for about 3 and a half hours in total but during the time he's awake he'll still be quite sleepy. I doubt he'll even remember the flight at all." Tala told them and they all nodded.

Tala then looked to Spencer and caught his eye, he gave the oldest Blitzkreig Boy a look and the whale nodded in understanding, agreeing to Tala's silent request and changed his attention over to Daichi, looking for the oppertunity to carry out what he had been silently asked to do.

Tala decided to try and distract Daichi while the whale looked for an opening to strike. He had noticed that in the short time that their discussion had lasted Daichi had gotten considerably more drowsy and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Daichi, come on. Come down from there." Tala tried again but the little redhead was adamant that he wasn't coming down.

"No!" He shouted again but this time it sounded more like a tired protest than the screaming he had been doing a little while ago. Daichi shook his head vigorously but stopped as he felt dizzy from the action and slid down the pillar slightly but still not enough for Spencer to grab him but when the little redhead leant his forehead against the pillar to try and stop the dizziness Daichi's leg slid further down the pillar and before he could even realise that his leg had moved he felt a large hand clamp around his ankle and yank him further down the pillar and before he knew what had hit him he was off of the pillar and secured in Tala's arms.

When Daichi's mind had caught up with what had just happened he began to protest and struggle but with little effect. He was to tired now to make a real effort and no matter how much he tried his tired body just wouldn't comply with him.

"_So now the only problem will be _Kai." Bryan said more to himself but Tala heard as they walked back towards where they had left Kai with the luggage.

"_Not for long though. I got some of the tablets for _Kai _as well but these ones will knock him out for 12 hours. But I'll slip it to him on the plane. It'll make it easier, he's already quite tired so he won't be paying much attention to what I give him_." Bryan smirked and Tala returned it.

"_He'll never trust you again_." Bryan joked.

"_He won't know what hit him, he won't even realise what I've done_." Tala replied.

"_So how come you didn't give _Daichi _the tablet that lasted 12 hours?" _The falcon asked.

"_Too young_." Was Tala's short answer and Bryan nodded. Tala finally felt the little redhead in his arms go limp and readjusted him to make it more comfortable for them both.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of another chapter, please review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guts tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive critticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. Thanx for reading!! XXMikaXX_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up and I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to Vixen doll, FallenHope-Angel, Nek0Nek0, MaxMizuhara, XSilentX-XShadowsX, or-chan, Kiki Ling, Kayla-m.f, Hisoka Lover and phoenix-falling for reviewing my fic or putting the fic on alerts._**

**_Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings for this fic so there may be some yaoi pairings, but I don't know and the rating may go up if required. Character's may be a bit OOC at times._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Okay guys this is a seating plan for the plane, I wrote it out because I thought that it would be easier doing this than trying to explain to you where everyone sat.

The length of the players' names proved abit of a problem because now some rows look longer than others, such as the BEGA row but they are all supposed to be the same length apart from the top and bottom rows. But the top and bottom rows are the same as eachother. I hope that you understand what I've tried to do, if not tell me and I'll try to explain it all abit better.

* * *

Chapter 4

Grampa/ Bruce/ David / spacespace/ Johnny/ Robert/ Enriqué/ Oliver / spacespace/ toilet

Aaron/ Claude/ spacespaces/ Rick/ Emily/ Steve/ Michael/ Eddie/ spacespacesp/ Kane/ Salima

Judy/ Max/ spacespacespace/ Rei/ Lee/ Mariah/ Hilary/ Kevin/ spacespacespaces/ Jim/ Goki

Tyson/ Kenny/ spacespacesp /Kai/ Bryan/ Tala/ Daichi/ Ian/ spacespacespacespa/ Joseph/ Dunga

Mathilda/ Miguel/ spacespace/ Garland/ Brooklyn/ Mystel/ Ming Ming/ Monica/spa/ Ozuma/ Mariam

Raul/ Julia/ Romero/ spacespaces/ Hiro/ Gary/ Spencer/ Crusher/ spacespacesp/ toilet

*****

With everyone seated, the plane lifted off and the flight began. Everyone was at different levels of consciousness and excitement. Some were asleep, namedly Daichi, some were trying to fall asleep, namedly Kai, most were talking quietly but enthusiastically to eachother, and then there were the select few, _coughTysoncoughMaxcough, _whom were talking **very** enthusiastically and loudly to one other.

Shortly after take off, the seatbelt sign went off which meant that they were free to move around, though no one really did so.

It was only afew minutes into the flight but already Kai was sporting the beginnings of a killer migrane and waves of nausia. The young Russian suffered terrible travel sickness; killer migrane, constant nausia, really sore stomach and dizziness. Usually he would try and fall asleep at the very beginning of the flight and sleep through the majority of the flight but with Tyson and Max sitting close to him being very loud, it was almost impossible to fall asleep with the racket and his fast progressing migrane was getting worse, which caused his dizziness to worsen, which caused his nausia to worsen and then to top it all off, the combination of the worsening dizziness and nausia was causing his stomach to get worse and it went round in a viscious circle.

'Man, this is gonna be like hell on earth.' Kai thought to himself.

*****

"Oh man! This is gonna be totally awsome! I can't wait to get to Greece! It's gonna be hot, and sunny, and we can swim in the pools all day, and taste their food and totally have truckloads of fun!" Tyson exclaimed loudly and excitedly.

"You said it, Tyson!" Max agreed with the same volume and level of enthusiasm as Tyson. Tyson turned around in his seat, resting on his knees, his arms resting on the back of his chair to talk to Max animatedly

*****

Eventually Kai couldn't take it any more and shoved his head between Bryan's back and the falcon's chair trying to block out some of the sound. Bryan was twisted around slightly in his chair from talking to Tala so there was just enough room for Kai to shove his head in there, it was abit of a squeeze but the young phoenix didn't care as long as it blocked some of the noise out and could make it stop feeling like his head was spinning.

The falcon jumped slightly from the unexpected thump on his shoulder blade/back and turned his head a tad trying to see what Kai was doing. He heard the phoenix mumbling and grumbling. Straining his hearing, Bryan tried to make out what his younger brother was saying but as hard as he tried he couldn't make any of it out.

The falcon knew that his younger brother was suffering and lightly laid a comforting hand on Kai's back. Said teen flinched abit at the unexpected touch but Bryan ignored that and began to rub Kai's back.

"I know Kai, just try and get some sleep." Bryan said quietly knowing that anything he said would sound alot louder to Kai because of his migrane, but he made sure to say it loud and clear enough for Kai to be able to hear and understand him easily. A thought then occurred to the falcon. "Just let me know if you are going to throw up okay." Bryan heard Kai give a whiney groan and took it as a confirmation. He then turned back to talk to Tala whilst still rubbing Kai's back.

"We can't do anything until the flight attendant comes with the refreshment trolley." Tala said and Bryan nodded with a sigh.

"I know, but it's just really hard seeing him like this." Bryan said and Tala gave him an empathetic look.

"Trust me, I know." Tala mumbled.

*****

Lost in her thoughts, Salima sighed heavily whilst staring dazedly out of the window, elbow leaning against the small window ledge, her chin resting on her hand, attracting the attention of her teammate that sat beside her.

"What's the matter Salima?" Kane asked, concern and curiousity etched across his face and laced through his voice.

"It's nothing Kane, don't worry about it." Salima tried to sound as convincing as possible but her blue haired leader didn't buy it for a second. He could clearly see that that wasn't the case so he tried again.

"Come on Salima, you can tell me. What's on your mind?" Kane encouraged and placed a comforting and encouraging hand on her shoulder, gently prompting the redheaded girl to tell him what was on her mind.

"Well...it's just that I'm alittle worried." She told him as she turned to look at her Captain, and he squeezed her shoulder lightly and gave her a look telling her to go on. "We don't really know any of these people. I mean we only really know the Bladebreakers, what if we don't get on with the others." Kane smiled a small smile of understanding before speaking softly to his teammate.

"They all seemed like really nice people Sal, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides Jim has already started making friends, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we do too." Kane assured her and she nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I guess your right." Salima concurred and turned to look out of the window again to watch the clouds float by them.

*****

Eventually, after about 15 minutes Tala sighed in relief when his acute hearing picked up the sound of what sounded like the refreshments trolley begin to make it's way down the isle with the help of the flight attendant. He was guessing that the attendant was female as he could hear what he thought was the sound of highheels clicking along the isle behind them.

"Finally." The redhead muttered.

"Hmm?" Bryan hummed in question.

"I said 'finally', the flight attendant is coming with the refreshments trolley." Tala said quietly and Bryan nodded once in understanding. The falcon then tilted his head to glance at Kai, who was still wedged between the falcon and his chair and breathing kinda heavily, trying to cope with all of his symptoms that were now in full swing. Bryan was still rubbing his back trying to offer as much support as he could, but Bryan knew that there was nothing much he could do to help his younger brother now. The only thing that would help Kai now was getting that travel sickness pill into him as quickly as possible.

About 5 more minutes past before the flight attendant finally arrived at their row with the trolley. She was an older woman, maybe early forties, with chestnut brown hair that held afew grey hairs amongst them, and pale blue eyes. She had a soft welcoming smile and a friendly expression on her face.

"Can I get you anything from the trolley dears." She asked warmly and immediately Ian turned to Tala.

"Can we Tala?" The little Russian asked eagerly and Tala smirked at him. "Sure kiddo, on you go." The wolf answered while gesturing for Ian to ask the woman for what he wanted. The little Russian was now mostly over the incident in the shop and was more or less back to his old self, and for that both Bryan and Tala were relieved.

Tala was eager for this to go quickly so that they could put an end to Kai's misery as quickly as possible but he knew he might as well let Ian and the others order what they wanted first because he couldn't just start pulling out tablets, curshing them, putting them into a drink and then feeding it to his little brother whilst the flight attendant was watching. She would surely question him and then Kai would get suspitious, or find out completely what he was up to and he couldn't risk that. The younger Russian would refuse to take anything and then he would suffer for the other 15 hours of the journey and Tala couldn't stomach knowing that his little brother was suffering just because he was far too stubborn for his own good.

After Ian ordered a bottle of coke and a bag of roasted peanuts the lady skipped Daichi; the little redhead was out cold from the sleeping pill that Tala gave him, and smiled at Tala and asked if he would like anything. The wolf looked to Bryan silently shifting the offer to him. Bryan ordered a coffee and Tala made it two. The flight attendant, thinking that Kai was asleep because he was still wedged between Bryan and his chair, went to move on.

"Hold on a sec," Tala asked and the woman looked back apologetically.

"Sorry dear I thought that you were done."

"Don't worry about it, can I have a glass of milk as well please?"

"Ofcourse." The woman said and then busied herself getting the glass of milk that the Russian redhead had asked for. "Here you go dear." The brunette said as she stretched to pass the glass to the wolf.

"Thanks, that's all." The woman nodded and then asked Joseph and Dunga, whom were sitting in the seats across the isle from them, what they wanted before moving on.

As soon as the flight attendant had moved on to the next row and Tala was sure that she wasn't paying any attention to them what-so-ever he swiftly pulled a small bag from his trouser pocket that contained Kai's travel sickness pill and layed it against the metal tip of the arm rest that was between his and Bryan's seats, carefully used the bottom of the glass that contained the milk to crush the little, white tablet into a very thin powder and then tipped the contents of the bag into the glass of milk, swirled it around abit to make sure that most of it disolved before nodding to Bryan.

The falcon responded to the signal by rubbing the phoenix's back with alittle more force.

"Kai?" The falcon heard a lethargic groan emit from the younger Russian's throat. "Kai? _Come on dude, you need to sit up for a little minute_." Bryan coaxed and after a short pause Kai emitted the same lethargic groan before slowely sitting up and immediately put the butt of his hand firmly against his forehead trying to stop the dizziness from returning. He looked as pale as a sheet, even his lips had gone afew shades paler, which worried both of his older siblings.

They had both known that Kai had been very unwell but hadn't expected the phoenix to be quite so pale. Tala stretched his arm out and silently offered him the glass of milk. Kai stared at it, wobbling abit, for afew seconds and then, after mentally deciding that he didn't want it, flopped back against the back of his chair before resting his forehead against Bryan's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"_Come on _Kai." Tala coaxed. "_You have to have _something_ in your stomach, the last time you threw up blood because your stomach was empty. Atleast this way you will have some thing to bring back up, even if it is just milk_."

"_Come on dude, you haven't eaten anything since dinner time yesterday_." Bryan said. Kai was about to protest but Bryan cut him off before he even got a word out. "_No _Kai_, don't even think about trying to deny it because I _**know**_ you haven't eaten anything. You neither ate the sandwiches, juice nor whatever else you were offered before we entered the departure lounge and you didn't eat anything while we were waiting for the flight either. You need to have _something_ in you stomach. Now come on, I know you don't feel like eating or drinking anything right now but it's probably about the best thing you can do right now."_

Kai quietly and shakily sat up again and looked at the milk with disgust for a few seconds before biting the bullet by taking the glass from Tala and steadily began to drink the milk, afew sips at a time. Usually he would welcome a glass of milk; milk along with water, fruit juice and coffee were his favourite things drink but nothing seemed appealing at all while he was feeling so rotten.

After afew minutes Kai let the last dribble of milk slide down his throat. Tala held out his hand and Kai, upon noticing the redhead's outstretched hand, placed the glass in Tala's hand and the older Russian took it from him. His eyes had taken on a glazed over look and for reasons unknown to him he was now feeling incredibly tired. He now had a unpleasant after-taste that milk sometimes left aswell. He had noticed that the milk had tasted and felt kind of weird but put it down to his feeling horrible.

Tala and Bryan watched their little brother for a few seconds to see how he was before Tala spoke up.

"_How was that?_" Tala asked hesitantly, his voice radiating concern for the younger boy. "_How are you feeling?_" Kai's mind immediately and automatically thought of all the sarcastic replies he could answer with but he knew that the wolf was only looking out for him so he decided to answer reasonably.

_"It tasted and felt alittle weird and I just feel tired now_." Kai replied, his voice was breaking up again which gave the older Russians a good idea of how tired Kai really was; dead tired; Kai's voice would break up when the teen was really tired or exhausted.

"_It was probably powered milk or something, they usually get stuff that'll keep longer_." Tala tried giving a reason for the milk being slightly off to keep Kai's suspitions down to a minimum. The russian blue haired teen gave a really drowsy nod and then began to shakily rub his eye with the butt of his loosely fisted hand whilst wrapping his other arm loosely around his sore stomach. Bryan slung arm over Kai's shouders and pulled him close so that the russian blue haired boy was huddled into his side whilst saying.

"_Get some sleep little man._" Kai began to push against Bryan trying to make the older boy let go as a protest against the way that Bryan had refered to him but gave up after one feeble attempt because he felt too tired and ill to make a proper attempt to get away from his older brother and complied with the falcon's request for him to sleep because that was much easier and far more appealing.

Bryan could feel Kai drifting further and further into sleep until felt the younger drop off completely and go limp against his side. The falcon then readjusted the phoenix to make them both more comfortable and to make sure that Kai could breathe properly.

Whilst Bryan had been monitoring Kai, Tala had been checking on Daichi, he looked upon the smaller redhead as one of his little brothers and felt rather protective over him like the way he felt very protective of Kai and Ian. The wolf had only really gotten to know the little squirt over the last month but the kid was growing on him fast. He had noticed that the small boy had slumped to one side so Tala lifted him slightly and readjusted him so that he wasn't in an uncomfortable position. The little boy looked peaceful, breathing evenly, occasionally muttering in his sleep and clutching his teddy close to himself. The wolf chuckled to himself as he found the child rather cute in his sleeping state and then he was distracted by Ian's laughter.

The youngest Russian was chatting happily to the 3 other boys that he and Daichi had befriended at the airport. They were excitedly making plans to hang out and spend time together during the holiday. The small period that they had spent together at the airport had brought them together and they were all thrilled to have more people their own age; they were all the youngest of their teams, some by a good gap and it felt great to spend time with others like them.

They were all sitting in a similar position; turned to the side facing the isle, legs hanging over the side of the chair into the isle, leaning forward over the armrest and leaning their arms on the arm rests for support as they leaned forward so that they could see eachother and talking animately to one another.

"Yeah beyblading is alot of fun, it's my favourite thing to do." Jim answered a previous question pondered by Joseph, whom was effectively sitting next to him only with a chair in the way.

"Mine too." Kevin chiped in before grinning at Jim and Joseph, whom were sitting across from him, and then looked to his right still grinning at Ian who smirked back.

"Hey we should practice together while we're on holiday." Ian suggested as the thought came into his head and the others nodded vigorously agreeing fullheartedly and then Kevin spoke up again.

"Yeah, and we should hang out together too, even when we're not practicing." The youngest neko jin grinned.

"Yeah," Joseph agreed whilst nodding. " it'll make a difference from hanging around with our team members and people who are alot older than us."

"I know, " Ian said emphatically. "Sometimes they can be so boring."

"Yeah, they never want to play, they just want to lie around and be so lazy and then they get all grumpy and moany and make up lame excuses when you ask them to go play." The four boys nodded in unison.

"So it's settled then, we'll hang out as much as possible, just us." Kevin said.

"And Daichi." Ian added quickly.

"Of course." Said Joseph, he too liked Daichi alot, he was fun to be around.

"We can prank the older ones so much together, this is gonna be really fun." Ian said with an evil, little smirk and a scheming expression plastered across his face.

"You said it." Joseph agreed.

"Count me in." Kevin added, they all looked round at Jim who had a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Don't worry Jim we'll show you the ropes, you're going to be a pro just like the rest of us in no time." Ian assured the blonde haired boy. Said blonde haired boy nodded slowly, still clearly unsure.

"Sure." He said hesitantly.

*****

In the row second from the front sat the BEGA team, minus Crusher who was sitting in the row infront with some of the older bladers. Ming Ming was talking to Monica about shopping and the latest fashions. Poor Monica found this quite a boring subject, but found that she really didn't have to pay attention, she just had to look interested and nod and shake and give single word answers in the right places and the aqua haired blader didn't really notice, she was too busy talking to notice that Monica held no interest in the topic what-so-ever.

The three remaining males, Brooklyn, Mystel and Garland, sat having a small conversation of their own.

"I am actually quite excited to be going to Kos; I've been to afew of the other Greek islands before but never Kos. It should be a very interesting trip." Mystel mused, trying to imagine what the island would look like.

"I agree." Brooklyn commented whilst never lifting his eyes from the book that he was reading. "Their way of life should be incredibly fascinating to learn about."

"It should be a very beneficial trip for everyone. I just hope that everyone gets along, not everyone is on the best of terms at the moment." Garland said.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine." Brooklyn said halfheartedly, showing that he wasn't really worried, all the while never pausing from reading his book.

"Hey, I'm going to see the White Tiger X team for a while. Come with me Brooklyn." Mystel stood up from his seat after unbuckling his seatbelt and having a little stretch.

"Sure." Brooklyn said putting his bookmark over the page he was at, it was one of those magnetic ones that clips around the page, before standing and having a small stretch himself. "I could do with a break from reading." The ginger haired boy yawned just as he finished stretching before scratching the back of his head.

"Garland?" Mystel asked but the silver haired blader shook his head softly.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here. I think I am going to go for a sleep anyway." Garland said and Mystel nodded.

"If you're sure." The Egyptian blader said as he made his way to the end of the row, with Brooklyn following, passed Garland, and into the isle. The with small wave Mystel and Brooklyn began to walk up the isle towards where the White Tigers sat.

*****

As Brooklyn passed the row in which the Blitzkreig Boys were sat he noticed that Kai sat slumped with his face pressed into Bryan's side, his arms under his body making it look, from where Brooklyn was standing, that he was gripping Bryan's shirt. The falcon also had his arm wrapped around the phoenix holding the younger boy to him. Brooklyn wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. He hesitated and paused as he pondered over the situation; he wasn't sure if the young phoenix was upset or not.

The older Russians had been chatting away in their native tongue but out of the corner of his eye Tala noticed the ginger haired teen pause and slowely brought his eyes to look at Brooklyn in a glare; he wasn't aware of Brooklyn and Kai's encounter in the WHSmith store and that everything had been sorted between the two teens. As far as Tala knew the two younger boys had seen nothing of each other since Tyson's battle with Brooklyn and Tala heavily disliked the teen for what he had done to his baby brother.

Upon seeing the glare on Tala's face Bryan turned to see what the problem was, when he saw Brooklyn his eyes narrowed with suspition. He shared similar feelings with Tala concerning Brooklyn except that, like Spencer, Bryan dispised both of the BEGA bladers that put two of his younger brothers in hospital.

"Did you want something?" Tala asked in clipped tones, clearly not appreciating the BEGA bladers attention towards his little brother. Brooklyn tried to ignore the hostility in Tala's voice and instead asked his own question.

"Is he alright?" Brooklyn gestured softly towards the sleeping Kai, with a hesitant look on his face. Both Tala and Bryan picked up on the hesitence from the ginger haired boy but Tala caught something else deep within those blue/green eyes that the wolf identified as longing. Longing for what Tala wasn't sure but he sure as hell didn't like it, even if there was an innocent cause for it.

"He's asleep." Bryan answered, his tone held suspition towards the younger teens motives. But the falcon also, on some level, felt for the BEGA blader, for it was not that long ago, that he had been in the same circumstances as the young teen standing in front of him and had been seen in the same regard.

He had been a member of a team that had been constructed and run by Boris, trained to believe that perfection an a world championship title were the most important of goals and that nothing else mattered. That nothing should get in the way of victory, not even hospitalising, or even worse, killing your opponent, nothing else mattered except winning.

Being the one that was feared the most for the utter brutality that you showed in battle. Brooklyn had actually been worse off at one point because not only had he competed in a similar fashion to Bryan (let/asked his bitbeast attack the blader, battled fiercely and put his opponent in hospital), he had also shown similarities to Kai (competed with a dark bitbeast under Boris' control) and Tala (seemed totally undefeatable, was the strongest of his team and created another dimension to battle in to have the least chances of interuption and distraction as possible).

Had his transition from evil to good not been witnessed by a vast number of people, then the ginger haired boy would probably have been one of the most hated people in the beyblading (maybe even the whole) world at the moment.

Unfortunately for the Blitzkreig Boys, their rehabilitation and transition from 'abbey life' into life in the current world had gone unnoticed by most, and although they had millions of dedicated fans, most of the bladers were still extremely wary of them and wouldn't trust them as far as they could throw them.

But they had never and still really didn't care, as long as they had their 'family' and few friends they were happy, and anyone that wasn't willing to give them a chance was just not worth their time.

"Why?" Tala had snapped out almost as soon as Bryan had given his small answer to the younger teen, suspition heavily dripping off of that one word.

Brooklyn opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words, he did this afew times until he felt a hand clamp around his wrist, tugging at it gently but impatiently. He quickly looked in the direction that his arm was being tugged from, only to come face to face with an impatient but enthusiastic Mystel.

"Come on Brooklyn, what's keeping you?" Asked a chipper but slightly concerned Mystel. Mystel then noticed the two older Rusians.

"Oh hi guys." The Egyptian said with honest cheerfulness, sort of like Max, and gave them a small wave with the hand that wasn't gripping Brooklyn's wrist, and then turned on his heel and jerked his occupied hand, effectively pulling his teammate along with him.

"Come on Brookie, we need to go see the White Tigers!"

*****

Five minutes had passed since Mystel had pulled Brooklyn away and since then Bryan had been lost in his own thoughts; continueing his thought pattern that he had been journeying on before Tala cut him off with his question to Brooklyn.

The falcon continued along his thought trail and the further along he got the more the falcon realised just how much Brooklyn was like them, or himself atleast. Bryan was soon brought of his thoughts though when he felt something touch his forearm.

The falcon looked down at said forearm and realised that it had Tala's hand was layed atop his arm. His eyes quickly flickered to his brother's curious ones.

"_What're you thinking about_?"

Bryan thought about telling Tala his thoughts on the younger ginger haired boy but decided not to; he wanted to figure out how he truely felt first before bringing anybody else's opinion into the equation.

"_Not alot but I want to know something else_," Tala nodded for him to continue. "_You haven't really thought this out have you_?" Tala tilted his head to one side, a common occurance whenever he didn't understand something or was confused.

"_What are you talking about_?"

"_Well, you're gonna have an exhausted squirt_, " The falcon commented whilst pointing at Daichi. "_and a commatosed runt_," Bryan juts his thub backwards over his shoulder and Tala knew that Bryan was refering to Kai. "_on your hands because incase you forgot, we've got a stopover in Rome at somepoint_."

(A.N. When Bryan calls Kai a runt it's not in a bad way, you'll find out why Bryan calls Kai that later in the fic.)

Tala untilted his head and shrugged his shoulder and looked as though there was no problem.

"_We'll just carry them_." Tala said with an air of indifference and Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"_You do realise that once _Kai _wakes up and realises that you carried him around the Rome airport like a kid while he was asleep infront of alot of people he is going to kill you_." Bryan asked his younger brother.

"_I'll be carrying_ Daichi _so it'll need to be either you or _Spencer _that takes care of _Kai _this time and the one that isn't carrying _Kai _will need to get _Kai's, _the person carrying _Kai _and_ Daichi's _rucksacks_." Tala said.

"_And you wait till now to tell us_?" Bryan asks with a tone of disbelief. Tala just nods slowly and Bryan scoffs. "_Fine but I am carrying the bags, there is no way I am getting decapitated for something that was your fault. Besides_ Kai _wouldn't do anything to _Spencer _anyways_."

*****

Seven hours into the flight the aircraft touched down at Rome airport, and everyone began collecting their things and exiting the aeroplane. Bryan and Tala had fallen asleep. Daichi had woken up an hour earlier but when he saw that Tala had fallen asleep and Ian was talking to Joseph, Kevin and Jim he went back to sleep again, he was too tired to stay awake anyway.

(A.N. I have no idea when the plane would have landed in Rome, I know that the whole journey takes roughly 15 and a half hours and that there is a stop over in Rome but how far into the flight the stopover is I have no idea so just bear with me, besides this time suits me and what I want to do better, heheh.)

Spencer wandered up the isle and when he reached the row that his teammates had occupied, he found that Ian was the only one awake and waiting for him.

"_Grab your bag_ Ian." Spencer told the small purple haired Russian as he leant over and shook Tala awake. Tala groaned in protest and tried to turn away but Spencer pulled him back around. "_Come on _Tala, _the plane has landed and we need to get moving_." The whale spoke with a no-nonsense tone that always worked.

Tala yawned and scratched the back of his head as he sat up, he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

"_What am I taking here_?" Spencer asked in the same no-nonsense tone as before.

"_Um... either _Kai_ or the bags_." Tala answered.

_"I'll take the bags; it'll be easier for _Bryan_ to reach _Kai; _I would have to walk around to get to him. Pass me over _Bryan _and_ Kai's _bags_." The sandy haired Russian requested as he reached down and picked up Daichi's rucksack from near the little redhead's feet.

Tala passed Spencer the rucksacks he had been asked for and then stretched to waken himself up abit more before standing.

"_You go on ahead, we'll catch you up_." Tala told his older brother and Spencer nodded.

"_Fine but you need to hurry up _Tala." Spencer warned but lightened his tone when he spoke next. "_Come on _Ian, _grab your rucksack and let's go_." He then turned and headed for the exit. Ian jumped up from his seat and followed his older brother off of the plane.

Tala turned to Bryan and sighed at the thought of having to try and wake the falcon up. He started by shaking Bryan's shoulder, he heard the falcon's breathing shorten and stopped shaking him but Bryan move.

He began shaking him again.

"_Come on_ Bryan." Tala muttered through his teeth. Again Tala paused from shaking the falcon but he didn't move. Tala knew that Bryan was awake so the falcon was just ignoring him. "Bryan!" Tala whined and Bryan's eye shot open.

"_What_ Tala? _What_?" Bryan bit out as he looked up at Tala. The wolf took no notice of the falcon's irate attitude, it was the norm when the falcon had just been woken up.

"_Come on, the plane has landed_." Tala informed Bryan as he bent down to unbuckle the still sleeping Daichi's seatbelt. "Ian _and _Spencer _have gone on ahead, and we're like the only ones left on the plane, we need to go now_." The wolf explained as he slung his backpack on, putting the straps on both arms so that he wasn't constantly having to readjust it before carefully picked up Daichi and settled him confortably in his arms; he settled the little redhead against his chest, one arm under his bum and the other around his upper body, holding Daichi to him.

Bryan stood and stretched.

"Bry, _can you grab him please_." The redheaded Russian asked as he gestures towards Kai.

"_Wait, I thought _Spencer _was supposed to be taking him_." Bryan complained and Tala shook his head gently.

"_Nope. _Spencer _has gone ahead with _Ian _and the bags so you'll be carrying _Kai." Tala told Bryan and the falcon sighed.

"_Fine, but if he kills me I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life, the afterlife and whatever the hell comes after that_ Tala." Bryan warned but Tala just rolled his eyes, turned around and headed off of the plane with Daichi securely in his arms.

Bryan turns back around and leans forward, unfastened Kai's seatbelt, kneels down and takes one of Kai's arms and slings it over his shoulder and rests the phoenix's head in his shoulder, all the while being careful not to agravate Kai's wounds. Bryan then gathered Kai in his arms and supported him just as Tala had supported Daichi, one arm under his bum the other around his upper torso, before turning and walking off the plane.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of another chapter, to be honest I wasn't completely impressed by this chapter but it'll have to do. I honestly didn't think that the plane trip would be this long but I just started writing and this is what happened. I hope that it won't take a whole other chapter but it definetely won't be more than that, I promise._**

**_Oh and don't worry Vixen doll, I haven't forgotten your suggestion, it will be in the next chapter along with a very pissed off Kai, hehe. _**

**_P_****_lease review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guys tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive criticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. Thanx for reading!! XXMikaXX_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up, sorry for the huge delay, I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to Tenshi of Freedom, Rapunzelle, DaniMag-san, Damgiel, Kiki Ling, UNYSEDIRATA, FallenHope-Angel, AnnieAngel93, ninjaangelprincess, Gemenice, Riixy(or now DaRkZeRoGaL) and Mashy-Gaara4life for reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list._**

**_Warnings: Mild swearing if any. I have no idea about any pairings for this fic so there may be some yaoi pairings, but I don't know and the rating may go up if required. Character's may be a bit OOC at times._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 5

"No passport, no entry." The large customs officer enunciated slowly and in a gruff voice.

"What'd he just say?" A rather confused Tala asked his older brother, hoping that the falcon had understood what the man whom had just spoken had said.

"I have no idea." Bryan admitted and Tala sighed irritably again before looking back at the customs officer who was again trying to communicate with them.

"No passport. No entry." The customs officer said even more slowly than last time. Tala had tilted his head to the side, his telltale when he was confused, and watched the man's lips moving, trying to understand anything that the large man was saying but it was no use, he didn't speak a word of Italian and couldn't understand a word the man was saying and Bryan was fairing no better.

The customs officer seemed to understand from the look on Tala's face that the two genuinely didn't understand him and looked to his partner; a very slim man of average height with light brown hair, who looked stumped at what to do also.

Then a look of realisation crossed the smaller customs officer's face and he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a passport. He then held it up so that the two Russians could clearly see it.

"Passport." The man said slowly and emphatically, whilst shaking the passport slightly between his thumb and index finger trying to get Bryan and Tala to connect the Italian word to the item he held in his hand.

The two customs officers smiled, looking relieved when they saw the penny drop as the two young men in front of them understood what they were trying to say.

"Yes, yes we have passports." Tala said. "They've just sort of gone through without us." He tried to explain but now it was the customs officers' turn to look confused and Tala sighed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and supporting the still sleeping Daichi with one arm. "This is a fucking disaster."

"And it's all your fault." Bryan told him. Tala's eyes shot open and he quickly lifted his head to look at the falcon with an incredulous look, wrapping his arm back around Daichi's upper torso.

"My fault?" Bryan nodded. "How the heck is this my fault, you can't speak Italian either."

"No, but if you had just asked Spencer to take Kai like I asked you to then we would have had our bags and therefore our passports. Oh and it was you that told Spencer to go on ahead after he took the bags." Bryan explained leaving out the fact that it was Tala's idea to put Daichi and Kai to sleep, because he knew that the wolf had done it for a good cause and therefore couldn't be mad at him for it.

The two Russians then heard someone clear their throat and turned back to the momentarily forgotten customs officers, who were now looking abit impatient and aggitated, and got back to the matter at hand.

*****

Spencer and Ian were in the departure lounge awaiting the next flight between Rome and Kos. Ian was playing his new nintendo DS totally oblivious to the irritation of his oldest brother who was sitting next to him.

The whale sighed in irritation as he checked the time on his watch.

'What the hell is taking Bryan and Tala so long, it's been 15 minutes already, it's not that hard, all they had to do was flash their passports and...' But then something occured to the sandy blonde haired male. He quickly reached down and hauled Bryan's bag onto his lap since it was the closest to him. He raked through the main part of the bag and then, having no luck, checked the little zipped bit at the back of the bag and found what he was looking for.

The whale sighed again as he pulled out Bryan's passport from his bag. Spencer then did a quick search of Kai and Daichi's bags. He found Kai's passport but couldn't find Daichi's, he then figured that Tala would have it since he had been looking after the smaller redhead.

After telling Ian to stay with and watch the bags, Spencer took off with Bryan's, Kai's and his own passport. At the exit to the departure lounge a customs officer stopped Spencer and so the whale had to explain why he was leaving after checking in, luckily the whale **did** know Italian so it was fairly straightforward.

"I was carrying my friends' bags for them and have mistakenly brought their passports too. My friends will be stuck at customs from the flight that we have just left and I need to take their passports to them."

"Very well, but be very quick, this flight leaves soon." The customs officer warned as he stepped aside to let Spencer pass. Said male nodded gratefully.

"Yes Sir, I understand. Thank you." Spencer took on a brisk jog as he made his way back the way that he and the others had came hoping that he made it in time.

As the whale neared his destination he could hear Tala coming to the end of his patience with whomever he was talking to and prayed that he wasn't getting himself into trouble with his temper.

And as he rounded the last corner and his brothers along with the two Italian customs officers came into view, he could see that the smaller customs officer was still trying, in a very slow voice, to explain to Tala that they couldn't get through without passports and Tala was trying to explain their situation. Bryan looked very ticked off at the situation as he held Kai and Daichi was now standing very drouzily next to Tala rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Bryan was first to notice Spencer and a huge wave of relief washed over him.

"Oh thank god." He muttered and Tala stopped talking to the customs officer for a moment to see what Bryan was talking about. He turned to face the falcon and asked him what he meant and Bryan nodded his head in Spencer's direction. When the wolf turned and noticed his oldest brother his face visably brightened and he looked very relieved.

"Oh my gosh Spencer thank god your here, we'e been trying for the last 20 minutes to tell these guys what happened and.." Tala rambled before Spencer cut him off.

"It's alright Tala, I have a pretty good idea about what happened." The whale told the wolf before turning to the customs officers whom were looking expectantly at Spencer.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I believe there has been some sort of a mix up here, you see I had taken my friends' bags so that it would make things easier whilst these two..." He gestured to Tala and Bryan. "...carried the sleeping younger ones. I believe these are what you've been looking for." Spencer produced the passports from his pockets and handed over Bryan and Kai's.

"Um you only gave them two passports Spence." Tala said as he looked questioningly at the whale.

"Yeah that's because you still have yours Tala and I think you've got Daichi's there as well." Spencer said.

"I've got my passport?"

"Yes Tala, it's in your bag which is on your back." Realisation hit Tala, as he remembered that he did infact still have his backpack and that Spencer never took it. Needless to say he felt quite embarrassed at his forgetfulness.

"Oops." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oops!? Oops!? That's all you can say!? Tala how the fuck do you forget that you had that weight on your back!? This whole situation could have been avoided, you could have gotten through customs, gotten our passports and the whole fucking thing could have been done in minutes!" Bryan seethed glaring at Tala, who was returning it, and tightened his grip on Kai.

"Well I am so fucking sorry that I forgot but I didn't see you noticing that I still had the goddamn bag or if you did then you certainly didn't fucking say so!" Tala bit back his hands tightening into fists and his teeth gritting together.

"So you fucking should be and maybe I didn't notice that you still had the bag but atleast I would have remembered that I was wearing one! You are so fucking stupid Tala!" Bryan shouted back, again subconsciously tightening his grip on the young phoenix. Spencer decided that he should intervene now before Kai was crushed by Bryan, caught in the crossfire or dropped if a fight broke out between the falcon and wolf.

"Pack it in you two, **now**." Spencer warned in his no-nonsense tone and immediately the arguement between the two stopped. "Tala turn around till I get yours and Daichi's passports out of your bag." The whale requested and the wolf complied. As Spencer approached Tala he could feel the immense irritation practically radiating from the seething falcon and noticed that Bryan still had a death grip on Kai, he sighed.

"Bryan, go and stand over there and wait, and loosen your grip on him before you crush him or make his injuries any worse." Spencer ordered as he searched Tala's bag for the missing passports.

*****

It hadn't felt like a long peiod of time for Ian as he sat there playing his nintendo DS before Spencer returned with Tala and Bryan, both of whom had calmed down from their arguement, a commatosed Kai and a very sleepy Daichi.

"Where were you guys?" Ian asked Tala and Bryan curiously.

"Don't ask." Bryan muttered. Ian dropped the subject and turned to Daichi who was leaning heavily against Tala. "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." The little redhead mumbled sleepily as he gave Ian a tired nod.

"Wanna play?" Ian asked and gestured towards his nintendo DS. Daichi nodded sleepily and tried to sit up but wobbled and nearly fell backwards off the bench. Tala had felt Daichi's weight shift from his side and had luckily noticed that the younger boy was unstable, so he had put a hand on Daichi's back, supporting him, before he could fall.

"Ian just leave him for now, the effects of that tablet haven't completely worn off yet." Tala told Ian as Daichi fell back against his side and closed his eyes. The purple haired Russian nodded before going back to his game.

Afew moments later the Bladebreaker team approached the Russians and Daichi. They had seen Daichi almost fall and Kai being carried into the departure lounge and were curious about what had happened to their teammates. A worn out looking Daichi was common after a flight but seeing Kai being carried and fast asleep was weird and totally unusual.

"Hi guys." Max chirped.

"Hi." Tala answered, the other members of the team said nothing, Spencer nodded to them in acknowledgement before continueing to observe them, Bryan just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. But although the falcon was looking at the Bladebreakers, his mind was constantly alert to Kai's condition, his slight movements from time to time, his breathing and how comfortable the phoenix seemed to be. His mind was solely focussed on his younger brother's wellbeing while he absent mindedly listened to the conversation to stay informed. Ian was playing his nintendo DS, so he wasn't paying attention at all and Daichi, the sleepy little redhead was leaning into Tala's side half asleep. His eyes were cracked open a slither but he wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

The Bladebreakers looked on hesitantly trying to pick their words carefully but that came to an abrupt stop when Tala grew impatient with the wary stares.

"What?" The wolf asked with a slightly snippy tone.

"Well, we-we-we were just wo..." Kenny stuttered trying to think on how to word his question in the right way, but Hilary spoke over him and asked the question that was all on their minds.

"What's wrong with Kai?" She said in a slightly demanding tone. Tala looked at Kai, almost looking thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to the waiting teenagers and shrugged.

"He's asleep." The wolf answered simply as though it was no big deal.

"Yeah we figured that, but why? It's so unlike him, and it's even more unlike him to let anyone carry him around like a kid." Rei said.

"And what's with Daichi, the kid looks even more like a zombie than he usually does when he comes off a plane?" Tyson added his two cents in as Max stood shaking, but not from fear, the blonde was on a sugar high and was seriously straining to keep himself under control.

"They're both fine." Tala assured them as Spencer sat at the other side of Bryan looking deep in thought all of a sudden. I just slipped them alittle something for the plane ride." Tala explained. There was a mixed reaction from the Bladebreaker teammates. Most looked releaved to know that their friends were okay but Tyson and Hilary looked horrified.

"SO YOU DRUGGED THEM!?" Hilary screached.

"Will you shut the hell up with your screaching woman and _no_ I did not _drug_ them." Tala said with an annoyed look on his face. 'Gosh these teens can be so over-reactive sometimes.' He thought. "I gave them a pill that took away their nausea and put them to sleep for a couple of hours." He explained.

"So you _did_ drug them?" Tyson asked as though he was trying to get the situation straight in his head.

"**I did not drug them!**" Tala exclaimed in exasperation.

"But you just said you gave them pills."

"**A** pill." Tala corrected. "And they were _travelsickness pills_, I got them from a _pharmacy._ I did **not** drug them. Did you honestly think I would let any harm come to them?" Tyson finally seemed to give in and Tala was grateful, he was really becoming irked with their accuations. Hilary was still watching him with a suspitious eye and Tala glared at her.

"What're you looking at?" Hilary, feeling intimidated by the redhead's glare, immediately looked away and Tala rolled his eyes.

"So they're both just asleep?" Rei asked and Tala's expression softened as he nodded at the tiger's question.

"Yeah. Well Kai's asleep, Daichi's awake just really tired." He explained and Rei nodded, satisfied with the wolf's answer and that both of his friends were both okay.

"Okay then, but we need to go guys." Rei told the rest of the team. "It's almost time to go on the next flight so we have to go get our stuff." The Bladebreakers then left after saying goodbye to the Blitzkreig boys and Daichi. They had left their bags with Bruce, Gramps, Hiro, David and Judy at a table to save carrying them around.

Soon enough the message came over the tanoid for everyone to board the next flight. All of the passengers collected their personal belongings before heading onto the plane. Again Spencer carried Bryan's bag, Kai's bag and his own bag, Bryan carried Kai and Ian was trotting along behind them, playing his nintendo DS and not really watching where he was going. A couple of times Ian had wandered off track and Spencer had had to redirect him towards the plane.

Daichi had wanted to walk and carry his own bag but hadn't gotten very far. He was still quite tired and was going quite slow, Tala had offered to carry him again but he was intent on walking so Tala had then offered to carry Daichi's bag for him instead to make walking alittle easier, the little redhead had stayed silent for a few moments before agreeing. The lessened weight did nothing for Daichi's speed but Tala walked patiently beside him and they boarded the plane together.

*****

Okay guys this is another seating plan but this time it's for the flight from Rome to Kos. Like I said in the last chapter if you don't understand what I've done then let me know and I'll try to explain better and in more detail.

Now you may have noticed that the layout is abit different in terms of numbers in each row and now there are tables involved as well, so it would be like Tyson and Max sitting together facing the front of the plane, then there's a table infront of them, and Rei will be sitting, his chair facing the table and therefore Tyson and Max as well, then Romero sitting with a spare chair next to him facing the front, their chairs back to back with Rei's chair and the spare seat beside him, then there's a table infront of Romero with Raul and Julia facing him from across the table, back to back with Grampa and Bruce, who are facing the front with a table in front of them and Judy and David facing them from across the table, who are back to back with Jim and Goki. Goki and Jim are sitting with a table in front of them and the table is up against the wall that surrounds the bathroom.

And in the middle section Brooklyn, Mystel and Garland will be facing the front with a table infront of them with Crusher, Monica and Ming Ming facing them from across the table making one group with Rick, Eddie, Michael, Steve, Emily and Kenny making up the last group for the middle section and then over on the other side it starts off with Kane and Salima facing the wall around the bathroom on the other side with a table infront of them with Mariam and Ozuma sitting back to back with them, a table in front of them with Joseph and Dunga facing them from across the table and so on with Robert, Johnny, Enriqué and Oliver being the last group at the bottom of the isle.

I hope this is a good enough explaination for you all, if not then, as I promised, I will try to explain it better.

Tyson / Max / spacespacespace / Brooklyn / Mystel / Garland / spacespacespace / toilettoilet

tabletableta / spacespacespace / tabletabletabletabletabletabl / spacespacespace / tabletable

Rei / spare / spacespacespaces / Crusher / Monica / Ming Ming / spacespacespac / Kane / Salima

Romero / spare / spacespacespa / Kai / Bryan / Spencer / spacespacespacespace / Mariam / Ozuma

tabletableta / spacespacespace / tabletabletabletabletabl / spacespacespacespace / tabletable

Raul / Julia / spacespacespace / Tala / Daichi / Ian / spacespacespacespacespace / Joseph / Dunga

Grampa / Bruce / spacespacesp / Gary / Lee / Kevin / spacespacespacespacespac / Miguel / Mathilda

tabletableta / spacespacespace /tabletabletabletabl / spacespacespacespacespace / tabletable

Judy / David / spacespacespaces / Hiro / Hilary / Mariah / spacespacespacespaces / Claude / Aaron

Jim / Goki / spacespacespacesp / Rick / Eddie / Michael / spacespacespacespace / Robert / Johnny

tabletablet / spacespacespacesp / tabletabletabletabletab / spacespacespacespac / tabletable

toilettoilett / spacespacespacesp / Steve / Emily / Kenny / spacespacespacespace / Enriqué / Oliver

*****

Five and a half hours into the flight, an hour later than expected, and Kai's medically induced slumber ended as the Russian teen's eyes flitted open. Blinking a few times to clear the bleariness from his vision, Kai grunted quietly before rising up slowly from his position of leaning heavily against Bryan, head resting against his older brother's shoulder, so that he was sitting up.

Taking a few moments to mentally absorb his surroundings, Kai then realised that he was infact in a different place from that which he had apparently fallen asleep in. A slightly confused look crossed his features as he noticed that the layout of the aircraft was completely different from that which he remembered and that Tala was now sitting across from him, fast asleep much like the rest of the people sitting around the table, as well as Ian and Daichi.

Kai then turned and began nudging at Bryan, placing his hand on his older brother's upper forearm and shaking the falcon whilst repeating his name, his voice becoming more whiney by the moment. Bryan groaned and swatted his hand away but Kai didn't give up. He persisted in trying to get Bryan's attention, the boy began to nudge and shake the older Russian again. It occured to the falcon that Kai was now awake from his medically induced sleep and that he should probably see how the boy was fairing.

"Bryan!" Kai whined and Bryan sighed and let his eyes flick open.

"What is it Kai?" The falcon asked as he rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them and try to waken himself up abit more.

"Where are we? I don't recognise this..."

"There was a stop over in Rome and we switched flight. How's your head?" The falcon spoke with a tired voice. He tried to divert Kai's attention from the fact that they had changed flight, he knew that the phoenix would be pissed when he discovered the method that had been used to transport him between flights and the reason why he had slept so long and Bryan couldn't handle Kai making a scene right now.

"Fine." Kai answered honestly.

"Stomach?"

"Fine." Again the young phoenix answered honestly. Kai didn't know why he was feeling as well as he was considering he was on a flight and usually within seconds his usual symptoms had begun to arise.

"Good."

"But Bryan how did I get from one flight to the next?" Kai asked curiously and Bryan groaned tiredly.

"Kai go back to sleep for now." Bryan grumbled.

"But how did..."

"Kai. Sleep." Bryan told him firmly.

"But I'm not tired any more." Kai reasoned/whined. Okay so that wasn't the complete truth, the young phoenix did feel still quite sleepy but he wanted to know what had happened whilst he had been asleep. Usually he would have been able to work something like this out quite easily for himself but his brain was still in hibernation mode and he was having real difficulty thinking straight for any length of time.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself for a while." The falcon suggested in an 'this-is-the-end-of-the-conversation' tone as he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

Kai huffed, alittle miffed, he knew that he wasn't getting anything else out of Bryan for the moment and his mind vaguely recalled Tyson, Max and Rei's voices nearby when he first awakened. He leaned forward in his chair and looked up and down the isle, spotting Max further up the isle Kai got up from his seat.

"Where're you off to?" Kai turned back to see the falcon looking up questioningly at him.

"Rei, Max and Tyson are sitting together further up the isle, I was going to go sit with them for a while." Bryan nodded and resumed his previous position, Kai watched his older brother for a moment before heading off towards his teammates.

*****

"KAI!" Max exclaimed, as he noticed the russian blue haired teen approach then.

"Sshh Max." Kai said pinching the bridge of his nose with the forefinger and thumb of one hand, closing his eyes in the process, and motioning with his other hand for Max to turn the volume down.

Max gasped. "Are you trying to sneak away from your teammates?" He asked curiously.

"No Max, you're just too loud, and I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire plane." Kai said just at a slightly quieter volume than normal. "Is this seat taken?" He asked motioning to the seat beside Rei that the neko's backpack was now occupying.

"No no." Rei answered quickly as he removed the bag from the chair and placed it at his feet whilst Kai slipped into the now vacant seat.

"Are you okay dude? You don't look so good." Tyson commented as Kai leaned forward, elbows leaning against the table, rubbing his temples.

"My brain's completely wasted. I can't think straight at all." Kai admitted as he continued to rub his temples. He hadn't noticed that there was a pair of worried eyes was secretly watching him.

"Probably has something to do with what Tala gave you." Tyson said and Kai nodded.

"Yeah probably." Kai then thought about what Tyson had said. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Tala said he gave you some travelsickness pill. Don't you remember?" Rei asked. Kai thought long and hard, trying to remember Tala giving him a tablet let alone him taking one, but his mind drew up a blank.

"No, the last thing I remember is boarding the flight and waiting for take off." Kai admitted. He appeared as though nothing had changed on the outside but a spark of anger and resentment had formed in his chest when he learned that Tala had gone behind his back and given him another pill when the older redhead knew that he absolutely dispised taking medication in any shape or form. He even avoided taking painkillers when he could.

"Which flight?" Rei asked.

"Th'first one."

*****

Tala had awoken not long after Kai had left when his subconscious had told him that something wasn't quite right and that something was missing. And sure enough when he had awoken he immediately realised that his younger brother was missing and that his older brother, who was supposed to have been watching his younger brother, was again fast asleep.

"Bryan." Tala tapped Bryan's leg with his foot but as usual the falcon ignored him, hoping that if he ignored the redhead, or whomever it was that was trying to wake him up, for long enough then they would just give up and leave him alone, but no such luck.

"Bryan!" Tala whined and Bryan's eyes shot open to glare at his redheaded brother. He absolutely hated that noise, that goddamned effect that was added to a person's voice when they really whined at you. He absolutely dispised it, and much to the falcon's regret and bad luck, Tala had, completely by chance, one day discovered that whining would get a reaction out of the grey haired blader _very_ quickly.

*****

***Flashback***

It had been one day that the redhead had been unwell, a really bad case of the cold, that he had discovered Bryan's weak spot. He had been lying on the couch in the livingroom of their home in Russia and he had ran out of tissues and was in desperate need of more. He hadn't been able to move from his spot because Spencer had told him that if he was allowed out of bed then he wasn't to move from the couch unless absolutely necessary, and Bryan had been the only other person in the room at the time.

"Bryan?" The redhead had asked rather pathetically from the couch. He had been sleeping for most of the day, awake for about an hour, maybe two, at a time, and eating very little inbetween. He felt like shit, he had just woken up because his nose was that blocked that he couldn't breathe and was now mouth breathing to compensate...and he had no tissues.

After reaching down and feeling around for the tissue box, which was on the floor next to the couch, he found the carboard box and reached in to find it empty. He groaned and looked across the room to see his grey haired older brother.

Needless to say the falcon had ignored him and carried on watching television. Tala sighed, he really didn't have it in him to try and attract the falcon's attention, but the wolf couldn't have gotten up even if he'd wanted to, he had no energy what-so-ever and even if he had Spencer would have gone through him if he'd even tried to get up.

"Bryan?" The redhead whined and almost instantly he noticed he had struck a chord as he noticed the grimaced at the noise. He perked as his brain made the connection, he may have been ill but it didn't stop his brain from working, maybe this wouldn't have been as bad as he thought.

"Bry-yan!" The wolf whined again only this time he dragged the word out, putting more emphasis into it and immediately he got the response that he had been looking for.

The falcon's head whipped in his direction and a glare was set into his features.

"What Tala? What?" Bryan had asked irately as the wolf mentally smirked at his achievement and his new found weapon against his older brother.

"Can you go get me some tissues? I've ran out." The wolf's voice was crackly from sleeping as much as he had and his blocked nose was having an odd effect on his voice.

"Go and get them yourself." Bryan told Tala as he turned back to look at the television.

"But I'm not allowed." Tala half whined and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Well that's your problem then isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement but Tala had noticed the very slight grimace Bryan had made when Tala had half whined a moment ago and wanted to see if his theory was right.

"Bry-yan!" Tala whined again.

"Alright fine, as long as you stop that noise, it iritates the fucking life outta me." The falcon complained as he got up and left the room. Tala's brain mentally did a victory dance as he mentally grinned again. Oh yes, he could have alot of fun with this.

After that day Tala had used his new weapon to it's full capacity and to his full advantage. Kai had very quickly picked up on it after that, and Ian after Kai and more recently Daichi had learned from the other three and had begun to use it against Bryan as well. Bryan wasn't very happy at all about it, infact it pissed him off to no end but he couldn't help it.

***End Of Flashback***

*****

"_Oh what now?" _Bryan asked in a very irritated fashion. "_What do you want Tala?"_

_"Where's Kai? Weren't you supposed to be watching him?"_

_"He went to go and sit with his other teammates."_

_"And you let him!?" _Tala asked sounding rather outraged at the idea.

_"Yes Tala."_ Bryan answered slowly, his tone clearly showing that he thought that nothing was wrong with it._ "He's only sitting a couple of rows back, it won't kill him. Besides he went through his own innitiative, no one asked or forced him to go, he got up and decided to go by himself."_ Tala gave a slow nod as he thought about what Bryan had said.

_"How did he seem when he woke up?" _The redhead asked after a few moments of thought, the falcon could hear a hint of concern laced through the wolf's voice.

_"For the most part he seemed fine, more whiney and simple-minded than usual. Probably woke up alittle later than he should have aswell, but whatever."_ Tala nodded content with the answer and Bryan leaned right back in his chair before closing his eyes.

_"How alert did he seem?"_ Bryan cracked open a suspitious eye at Tala, watching the redhead for a moment before speaking.

_"Why?" _The falcon's voice was laced with suspition, but it didn't deter the wolf.

_"Just answer the question."_ Tala demanded, and Bryan, not really in the mood to argue with the redhead, sighed before answering.

_"Pretty alert, I mean he stood up, stayed standing and walked, all without wobbling and he was very persistant when he was trying to wake me up so, yeah I'd say he was normal...Why?"_ The falcon asked again.

_"I wanted to know whether the full effect of the tablet had worn off before I gave him the next dose, although this time I'll just give him the 6 hour one." _The wolf answered.

_"But you only need him asleep for the next 3 hours,"_ Bryan pointed out._ "so couldn't you just give him half a tablet?"_

_"Nah, the flight may only last another 3 hours but then there's customs and then we have to find our luggage, get transport to the resort and then get checked in and stuff, and I'd much rather he was asleep through that so that we're actually in the hotel room and away from others when he blows up."_

_"Fair enough, but it's your funeral."_

*****

Roughly a quarter of an hour after finishing his conversation with Bryan, Tala walked up behind Kai, whom was listening to a conversation that his friends were having, carrying a glass containing milk and another sleeping pill, the 6 hour pill. The phoenix heard the wolf's approach and turned his head to look at his older brother and then looked away without a word; he was still mad at Tala for going behind his back about the sleeping pill.

_"And why am I getting the silent treatment?" _The redhead asked but Kai ignored him_. _"Kai?" Tala sighed and tried a different approach. _"How are you feeling?" _

_"Fine." _Was Kai's short clipped answer.

_"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_"I'm mad at you." _Kai answered flatly.

_"And do I get to find out why?" _The wolf asked hopefully.

_"No." _Tala sighed, he let it slip for now, usually he would force Kai to tell him what was wrong, but he didn't want to start a fight here. He'd drag it out of Kai later.

_"Fine, instead of telling me what's wrong, do as you're told and drink this." _Tala placed the glass in his hand down on the table infront of Kai. Kai looked at the glass of white liquid before looking up a Tala with a questioning look. _"So that you have something in your stomach, you may feel fine now but your symptoms could quickly surface very soon and it's better to drink it now while you feel fine instead of having to drink it later when you feel miserable."_ Tala reasoned. Kai looked back at the glass on the table.

_"Do I have to?" Kai asked almost pleedingly whilst throwing the glass of 'milk' a dirty look. Tala chuckled lighly._

_"Yes you do, and I'll be back to check soon whether you drank it or not so don't even try leaving it." _The wolf warned before walking off, back towards his seat, as Kai slumped forward, putting his face in his hands and groaning quietly in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Kai waited a moment before lifting his head slowly to look at Tyson as he contemplated telling his teammates the whole story.

"Do you want that?" Kai asked indicating towards the glass infront of him, speaking to Tyson. Tyson looked slightly surprised; Kai _never_ offered him any food or drink that was his. At meal times if Kai couldn't finish his plate Tyson would ask for his leftovers or pick at the phoenix's plate without asking and Kai would repremand him, telling him not to be such a pig, so it came as a slight shock that Kai was now offering him the drink.

"Why?" He asked, his tone and facial features held slight suspition as he regarded the phoenix.

"Because I don't want it. And Tala will be on my case if I don't drink it." Kai added as an after thought before his eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure. That wasn't supposed to have come out, that last part, and now the others would pry into his business. Shit.

"Why?"

"Because I get travel sickness and usually Tala, Bryan or Spencer will get me to eat or drink something so that if I do throw up then I have something in my stomach to bring back up." As he spoke his mind began to go into panic mode; he hadn't meant to go into that much detail, it just sorta came out. And that comment he had made earlier about his brain being wasted and that he couldn't think straight, that hadn't meant to come out earlier either, but it did. It just came pouring out of his mouth no matter how much his mind was screaming at him to shut up. "Do you want that or not?" Kai asked. Tyson opened his mouth to answer but Max beat him to the punch.

"I'll have it." He squeeked, the blonde was still abit hyper from his sugar high.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because I am super thirsty and it saves me ordering something." Without saying another word Kai slid the glass over to Max.

"Just make sure that Tala isn't watching." Max glanced down the isle and saw that Tala was looking elsewhere and talking, a so without a moment to spare the blonde downed the glass of 'milk' and then passed he glass back to Kai.

Within minutes the blonde haired boy began to get drowsy and finally dropped off to sleep, the others, however, thought nothing of it.

"Looks like his sugarhigh has finally subsided." Ray commented and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Thank goodness, I thought he'd never shut up." Kai muttered.

"Kai." Rei said in a repremanding tone.

"What? It's not like you weren't thinking the same thing."

*****

Two hours later the message came over the tanoid for all passengers to fasten their seatbelts and remain seated as the plane prepared to land. Not long after Max fell asleep, Tyson followed and shortly after, Rei and Kai nodded off as well.

As soon as the plane had landed Bryan went to collect Kai, the young teen was still asleep, although the falcon thought nothing of it because he was oblivious to the fact that the phoenix hadn't drunk the 'milk' that Tala had left for him. The grey haired man bent down and unbuckled Kai's seatbelt as David and Bruce arrived to see to their sons.

Bryan carefully slid Kai round in his seat before lifting him up much the same way as he had before; one arm under Kai's bottom and the other holding the phoenix's upper body to his own, while Kai's head and right arm rested against Bryan's left shoulder.

Just as Bryan began to walk away with the phoenix in his arms he heard David begin to fuss over Max and make more of an effort to wake the young blonde up. Bryan shrugged it off thinking that the blonde Bladebreaker was just being stubborn but stopped in his tracks as he felt his younger brother wake up in his arms.

Kai's eyes flitted open and he realised, yet again, that he wasn't in the place that he 'd fallen asleep in. He lifted his head drowsily from his older brother's shoulder.

"Bryan what?..."Why?...Bryan, put me down please." Bryan complied but took a hold of Kai's upper arm, preventing the phoenix from moving away. Bryan looked back and saw that David still hadn't been successful in waking Max up and things began to click into place, he turned back to his younger brother.

"Kai, _I need you to be straight with me_." He told the teen and the russian blue haired teen looked up at Bryan; giving Bryan his full attention. "_Did you or did you not drink that milk that _Tala_ gave you earlier_."

_"Yeah, I drank it, why?"_ Kai was lying through his teeth and he knew it. He hated lying to his brothers but he knew he'd be in trouble if he hadn't drank the milk that Tala had told him to drink earlier. But as soon as Bryan's eyes narrowed he knew he'd been caught out.

_"I want the truth _Kai_. Did you or did you not drink the milk that _Tala_ gave you earlier?"_ Kai didn't answer verbally this time. The boy just looked away guiltily and shook his head. _"And I take it _Max_ did." _Again no verbal response came, just the nod of Kai's head. _"Right, you wait here."_ Kai looked up at Bryan with a confused look and opened his mouth to question the order but Bryan cut him off. _"No _Kai_, don't even bother, you stay here until I get back, do you understand me? Stay here and do. not. move from this spot."_ Bryan turned and walked off, leaving a slightly confused Kai, as he went to explain things to Bruce and a now fretting David.

The young phoenix had known that his brothers would be annoyed at him for not drinking the milk when he had been told to but he didn't think that Bryan would be this mad, he'd have to find out what was going on when the falcon had calmed down.

It annoyed Kai that he couldn't work out what was going for himself, usually he was capable of solving the most complex of riddles, he was highly intelectual, and something as simple as working out what was going on here would usually only require mere seconds of thought, a few minutes at the most, but 2 hours later and he was still no closer to realising what was going on around him. It infuriated the young phoenix, but it also unnerved him. He could never recall a time when his brain felt so wasted and so much like mush.

Kai was pulled out of his musings as he heard Bryan's voice.

_"Let's go."_ Was all the falcon said as he walked past the younger tean. Kai knew that Bryan was mad and in a dangerous mood so he followed on without question.

Testing a furious falcon was a fatal move. Tala, Tala could be swayed. Tala could be just as deadly, although it took more to set the wolf off, and a pair of puppy eyes could work wonders on the Russian redhead.

Spencer, well, it was very rare to see the whale mad, very rare indeed. The whale had his voice, which was the oldest Blitzkreig Boy's most powerful tool in controlling his younger brothers, sure there was his size and strength, but that came secondary to the power of his vocal chords. Spencer could portray all his emotions with the tone of his voice, he very rarely had to use physical power to keep the others in check. All Spencer had to do was speak with his no-nonsense tone because the younger Russians knew the consequenses of ignoring said tone, and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

**_Well here's the end of another chapter, and again I am sorry for the super long delay, I have had so much on and I have had surgery and I lost abit of inspiration a while back but I am happy to say that I now have it back, so hopefully it won't be nearly as long before the next chapter. Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers._**

**_This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written, for any fic, almost 8000 words! I am happy with that!_**

**_P_****_lease review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guys tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive criticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. Thanx for reading!! Luv You All!! XXMikaXX_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up, sorry for the huge delay, I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to BurningWhiteTwilight, Phoenixfyre101, Jin Sparks Ivanov, ninja2k, Rapunzelle, DaRkZeRoGaL, Kiki Ling and dragonlilly1993 for reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review._**

**_Warnings: Swearing. There might be quite abit of it in this chapter. I am starting to get a few ideas for pairings now so there will be yaoi pairings aswell as hetrosexual pairings and the rating may go up if required. Character's will be a bit OOC in this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

**_**IMPORTANT** - Alright guys, well I have to warn you that in this chapter there will be sadness and anger, in general this is a sad and angry chapter, but I hope to make up for that next time by giving you a really cheery and fun chapter, well for the most part anyways. I had this chapter written up a couple of days ago but wasn't sure whether I should change it or not, cause I am abit unsure about the ending so I REALLY need you guys to review and tell me what you think about it. Please don't be afraid to tell me that it sucks cause I need to know what you guys truely think about it. Cheers, and onto the chapter!!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Alright guys here is the room plans, yeah I know, I know, your all thinking 'oh no not another plan', but I think this one will be the last for a while, and I find them much easier and quicker to do and it keeps you all informed; there's less chance of getting confused, and you can always go back and look at it for reference instead of rereading most of the text trying to remember who's where and when.

Oh and just so that you know there are 100 rooms on each floor and it's odd numbers on one side and even on the other. There is a lift in the middle, so there'd be 50 rooms on either side and there's stairs on each end of the floor. Well anyways, yeah hehe, here's the room plan.

**1st floor: **-

**2nd floor:**

room 213 - David and Judy

**3rd floor: **

room 305 - Bryan, Tala, Kai

room 307 - Spencer, Ian, Daichi

room 309 - Crusher, Ming Ming, Monica

room 310 - Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel

room 349 - Grampa, Bruce, Hiro

room 356 - Emily, Hilary, Mariah

room 361 - Romero, Julia, Raul

room 379 - Gary, Lee, Kevin

**4th floor:**

room 403: Mariam, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph

room 414: Rick, Michael, Eddie, Steve

room 447: Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny

room 448: Goki, Kane, Salima, Jim

room 449: Robert, Johnny, Enriqué, Oliver

room 456: Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Mathilda

* * *

Soon after they had departed from the plane Bryan had told Tala and Spencer what had happened. During the conversation Kai had overheard about everything and he had not spoken a word since. He was livid, he couldn't believe that Tala would go behind his back not only once but he had attempted it a second time, and in the **same fucking day!!**

He was livid, he was brooding and he was sure as hell doing his damndest to avoid Bryan and Tala at all costs. He sat beside Spencer on the bus, and was grateful that the whale didn't try to make conversation with him, because he was afraid that he would burst in rage if he tried to speak and if he started a raging rant then he wouldn't be able to stop, and he would more than likely say something that he would later regret.

When they reached the hotel, Kai distanced himself from everyone. He stood, leaning against the wall, a fair bit away from everyone else, arms folded against his chest, head bowed and eyes closed, his body language radiating a 'leave-me-alone' vibe.

After about 10 minutes he felt a presence infront of him, he knew who it was but ignored him anyway. He felt a hand lightly hold on to his upper arm and his whole body tensed.

"Come on Kai, let's go." Kai's eyes opened and slowly travelled up, whilst trying not to explode, to give Tala a furious glare. He yanked his arm out of Tala's grip, keeping his glare on Tala for a second before walking off, calmly but quickly, after Spencer. He heard Tala call after him once but ignored him and continued on walking.

Kai followed Spencer to the rooms, Spencer had been given the keys to two rooms, each room for three people.

"You'll be sharing a room with Bryan and Tala." Spencer told Kai as he handed the phoenix the other room key. Kai sighed huffily.

"But why can't Ian or Daichi share a room with them, and I could..."

"You are going to have to face them eventually, and I'm not having you hiding away in a room for the duration of the holiday because you are avoiding those two." Spencer told him calmly.

"But..."

"No Kai, go on." Spencer said, trying to encourage Kai to go through the door behind him, but the phoenix was still reluctant.

"But..."

"Go." Kai heard the slight strain in Spencer's voice and knew that the whale wouldn't budge on the subject and that the conversation was practically over. He sighed and reluctantly turned, unlocked the door and disappeared through the door, his suitcase in tow.

Spencer sighed; he knew that, for the first night atleast, that tensions would be running high between Bryan, Tala and Kai, and that things would be difficult for them but he also knew that it wouldn't last long, a couple of days at the most and things would be back to normal.

Tala and Bryan walked up to Spencer with Daichi and Ian seconds behind them.

"You two are in there." Spencer pointed at the door that Kai had disappeared through only moments ago whilst speaking to Bryan and Tala, and then he turned looked at Daichi and Ian. "And you two are in here with me."

"Where's Kai?"

"He's in the room already." Spencer said. As the falcon and the wolf turned to enter the designated room Spencer's voice stopped them momentarily. "Listen you two," The pair turned back to look at the whale, "don't go too hard on him, and don't get ahead of yourselves, I don't want to have to come in there and split up a fight between the three of you, got it?" Both Bryan and Tala nodded. "Good, now off you go."

*****

Inside the room Kai was looking through his bag in a pissed off manner as the two older boys walked into the room, he was raking through his bag, yanking stuff out and then raking around again.

After putting his suitcase beside a bed, Tala approached Kai, Kai knew Tala was there but ignored him, continueing to rake through his bag. Tala mentally sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Kai?...Kai?" Tala took a hold of Kai's arm with the intention of turning Kai around so that he had to pay attention, but as soon as he took a hold of the phoenix's upper arm Kai spun around to glare at the wolf. Any one apart from his older brothers would have seen pure rage in Kai's eyes but Tala could see that in reality, more than anything, Kai was upset and feeling betrayed. It made Tala feel guilty but before he could say anything Kai's tyrad began.

"You know, I didn't drink that stuff earlier because I didn't feel like it but now, I'm sure as hell glad I didn't. How the hell could you do that!? How could you even..."

"I did that for you own benefit." Tala told him firmly, his voice alittle raised so that he knew that Kai would hear him properly.

"My benefit? You tried to fucking drug me!" That one comment made Tala's temper rise because he had already crossed this touchy subject once today.

"Oh for the love of christ, I did **not** try and drug you!"

"No that's right isn't it because you actually succeeded the first time, you just failed the second time through pure chance!"

"I didn't try to drug you at all! It was a travelsickness pill that I got from a **pharmacy** because I knew that you go through hell when flying! It was to stop you feeling sick and it also put you to sleep which meant that you wouldn't feel the headache and stomach ache. I was only trying to help you!"

"I didn't need your help!"

"Oh sure, not even five minutes into that flight and you looked and felt like hell, how the hell was I supposed to let you go through another 15 and a half hours of that or worse."

"You still could have told me, but instead you went behind my back, **LIED** to me and..."

"Because I had to! I had to because you wouldn't have taken the damn thing and then you would have gone through 15 and a half hours of torture because you would have been too damn stubborn to recieve any sort of help!" Tala yelled. Bryan stepped forward, sensing a fight coming soon, and put a hand on Tala's shoulder.

"Okay, I think everything needs to calm down before things _do_ turn into a fight." Tala nodded somewhat and Bryan felt the wolf's body untense completely beneath his hand. "But you," The falcon started, addressing Kai in a calm but firm manner. "you need to realise where you went wrong as well. Yes, Tala gave you a tablet without telling you and lied to you about it, which probably wasn't the best idea going purely on a trust basis here, but you deliberately didn't do as you were told which ended up with you subconsciously knocking out your teammate. I know you didn't know that the tablet was in the drink, but Kai if that had been someone we didn't know that had drank that then it could have caused alot of trouble, and I mean big trouble. There could have been court and lawyers and all sorts of things involved. Now, you both have things to apologise to each other for, so why don't you just get it over and done with so that we can all..."

"I am **not** apologising to him!" Kai shouted angrily, pointing at Tala before turning his head to look at the readhead. "You know how much I hate taking pills or any sort of medication, being on these painkillers and anti-inflammatory tablets are bad enough, and yet, knowing that, you slipped me another pill, behind my back **and **lied to me about it not only once but you had a second attempt at it, and in the **same fucking day!!** I trusted you and you blew it. Oh and while we're on the subject, **how** the **hell** did I get from one place to the next while all this was going on!?" Tala and Bryan stood there looking on in surprise for a moment before Tala answered. They were astounded; Kai was raging. It was so unlike him, sure he got mad from time to time and had a rant about it, but he never lost it; screaming and shouting at them like there was no tomorrow and he _never_ usually swore at them. It was unusual behaviour for the phoenix but despite the screaming, the shouting and the swearing Tala answered him anyway.

"Bryan carried you." The wolf said calmly. Tala watched as, in a split second, Kai's face dropped slightly in a look of surprise, before returning to it's previous expression; downright livid, upset and looking betrayed all in the one go.

"What?" The phoenix's voice was deadly but was not raised. But that wouldn't last long.

"Bryan caried y..."

"I heard you the first time! Wait so let me get this straight, not only was I nearly drugged twice and lied to, I was carried around the airport and planes like some sleeping kid!? Do you have **any** idea how **humiliating** that is!? Being carried around an airport, asleep, like some **toddler** for everyone to see, it might not seems like much of a deal to you but it is to me! It is to me, and what's worse is that you knew! You knew but you still did it anyway!" Kai screamed as he turned and walked past his brothers, not being able to be near them for any longer. The young phoenix could feel his eyes stinging and knew that he had to get out of there before his brothers could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well what were we supposed to do!? Leave you on the plane!? Where are you going!? Kai!? Get back here runt! Kai, don't you **dare** walk out that door!" Bryan yelled as the phoenix approached the hotel room door.

Kai had been planning to leave the room for a while, maybe going for a walk to clear his head, but after hearing the _very_ real threat in Bryan's voice, he turned sharply and stalked towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Well that could have gone better." Tala commented quietly as he sat down on his own bed, leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and massaged his temples with his fingers, trying to prevent the on-coming headache that was forming. 'Great start to the holiday.' He thought sarcastically.

*****

Entering the room of 356 Mariah, Hilary and Emily looked around, at first glance the walls looked white, but if one looked carefully you could see the very slight tint of blue. The floor had been layed with white tiles and the curtains, duvets and pillows were all a light cream colour with the undersheets a crisp white.

As you walked into the room, there was a bathroom to the left and then you got to the main room, three single beds, spaced out along the left wall with a small bedside cabinet on the left side of each of them, on the right side of the room there was a television with a couch in front of it and to the left of that there was a mini fridge with a safe beside it and a medium sized table with three chairs.

The majority of the outside wall was a huge set of patio doors that led out onto a balcony that overlooked part of the resort and the view even stretched out to include the beach and beautiful sea, that was currently glistening under the burning, bright sun.

The patio doors had full length, thick, cream curtains dressing them and the balcony had a small table with three small chairs. The room was quite beautiful and seemed very clean.

"Gosh, this room looks great." Hilary commented.

"Sure does." Mariah agreed. Emily made no comment, just brushed past them both and went to the bed furthest away from the patio doors.

"I'll be having this bed," She announced rather snobilly, putting her bag on the bed. "this is my space," the strawberry blonde indicated to the area surrounding the bed she had claimed. "so stay out and don't touch my stuff." She ordered before turning and swiftly entering the bathroom before either of her roommates could say a thing, closing and locking the door behind her.

Hilary and Mariah glanced at each other and pulled a face before moving to occupy the other two beds, Mariah, the bed nearest the patio doors and Hilary took the middle bed.

"Well that was rude." Hilary muttered.

"Yeah, who the hell does she think she is? The First Lady or something?" Mariah grumbled.

"Probably."

*****

"Come on Kai. Please, will you just come out of the bathroom. It's been half an hour already." The wolf got no reply from the boy that had locked himself away and sighed. Tala stood at the door of the bathroom, which was still solidly sealed, trying to coax the young phoenix out. Needless to say, he wasn't having any luck.

After Kai had disappeared into the bathroom, Tala and Bryan thought it best to leave him alone for a while, let him cool off and give him some space but after half an hour and no sight nor sound from Kai, Tala was starting to get worried, hence the attempts to get his younger brother out of the bathroom.

"Kai? Come on, don't be like this; I already said I was sorry for slipping you the tablet, what more do you want me to say?"

"Told you he would never trust you again." Tala sighed and turned his attention to his older brother who was lying on the bed closest to the bathroom, the layout of this room being the same as that of Mariah, Hilary and Emily's room.

"Don't start okay, I have enough problems as it is without you adding your two cents worth as well."

"I was just saying."

"Well don't." Tala said in annoyance before turning back to the door and knocking. "Where are you going?" The redhead asked the grey haired falcon as Bryan stood up from his bed and began walking towards the hotel room door.

"I'm going next door to use their bathroom because it doesn't look like Kai's coming out of our's any time soon." Bryan sighed. Tala nodded and returned his attention to the bathroom door and the young teen behind it.

*****

Bryan knocked the door to Spencer, Ian and Daichi's room and waited for an answer. When Spencer answered the door he was half surprised to see Bryan standing there, but stood aside to let the falcon in none-the-less.

"So why have you come here?" Spencer asked curiously, the whale was curious but at the same time he was almost dreading the answer he was going to recieve.

"Because Kai has locked himself in the bathroom so I need to use yours." Bryan stated as he walked towards Spencer, Ian and Daichi's bathroom.

"And why has he locked himself in the bathroom?" Spencer asked, again the whale was curious about but almost dreading the answer he would recieve.

"Because the three of us got into an arguement which ended with Kai blowing up and trying to leave, but I warned him not to leave the hotel room so he locked himself in the bathroom instead and hasn't been seen or heard from since." Bryan explained as he paused his journey to the bathroom and Spencer had a surprised look on his face.

"Kai blew up? As in he got that mad and upset that he lost it." The oldest Blitzkreig boy asked sounding as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Bryan nodded.

"I know, Tala and I were surprised as well. It was a bit of a shock, for a second I even thought I saw tears in his eyes, I'm not sure though but..." Bryan shrugged his shoulder. "...I guess the kid just needed it out of his system." Spencer nodded slowly looking thoughtful. The whale looked up.

"What happened, I mean what was said just before he lost it?"

"Well..." Bryan then went on to give Spencer all the details of what happened.

*****

When Bryan eventually returned to his, Kai's and Tala's room, some 15/20 minutes later, he found that things were basically just as he had left them. Nothing in the room had moved and Tala was still standing outside the bathroom door, although he was now beginning to look abit drained; he was worried about Kai, that much was obvious, he was always worried about the phoenix but now it was different, a more intense worry for his baby brother, because Kai was distressed, he was distressed and upset and Tala couldn't get to him. Tala couldn't get to him and help Kai make his troubles go away, like a parent seeking to comfort and reassure their child, and what made it all worse for Tala was that he knew that he was the cause of Kai's distress, well part of it atleast.

Tala was completely conflicted about his feelings towards the day's previous events. He knew he had done what he had done entirely for Kai's benefit, even if the phoenix wouldn't believe it, but now the guilt was wearing away at the wolf, it was draining his already tired body and mind. Guilt for causing Kai to be so distressed and upset when the phoenix had enough on his plate at the moment as it was.

The wolf once again knocked at the bathroom door.

"Kai? Come on Kai, come out of the bathroom." Tala paused, straining his hearing to try and detect even the most faint trace of a noise from the phoenix, but there was nothing and the wolf sighed dejectedly.

"Tala?" Turning at the sound of his name, Tala looked into the concerned eyes of Bryan and sighed again. Bryan walked forward and put a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder, and Tala lifted his hand and squeezed the hand on his shoulder in thanks.

"I can't get him out." Tala muttered. Bryan sighed and used the hand on Tala's shoulder to guide the wolf to his bed, Tala sat down heavily on the bed and Bryan perched next to him. "I've tried everything that I can think of to get him out of there and nothing's worked. I can't even get a word out of him, I heard him shuffle for a second but that's the only thing I've heard from him." Bryan glanced quickly at the bathroom door before looking back at Tala, squeezing the wolf's shoulder again.

"He just needs time to himself Tala. Give him some time to brood and sulk over it and he'll be over it in no time, I promise." Tala sighed again and opened him mouth to speak but a knock at the door distracted both men. Bryan got up to answer the door, he then stood aside and Spencer entered the room with Daichi and Ian right behind him.

Tala quickly put a mask on so that Daichi and Ian wouldn't sense the upset in the room, as did Bryan. Daichi wasted no time running for Tala, latching onto the older redhead by wrapping his arms tightly around the wolf's waist and hugging himself to Tala's stomach.

"Hey kiddo." Tala tried to sound as pleasant as he could, wrapping one arm around Daichi and running his other hand through the little redhead's hair. It was alittle easier than he had thought it would be because he was genuinely happy to see Daichi, no matter how unhappy he was Daichi still manged to put a smile on his face, even if it was just a small one. He continued to hold the small boy to him, even as Spencer spoke.

"So he's not out yet then?" Tala's eyes travelled up to meet Spencer's and both he and Bryan shook their heads.

"I've tried everything but he won't budge."

"Well, everyone is going down for dinner now, I'll give Kai a chance to come with us, but if he's insistant on brooding I think the best thing would be to leave him here to let him sort himself out." Spencer said.

"But he hasn't eaten anything since dinnertime last night, a glass of milk, that's been it. And even then, he picked at his dinner, he never ate it all." Tala protested.

"That's why I'm giving him the chance to come with us now. Chances are though that he'll probably come out when we've all left. We can bring him afew things back to eat if he refuses to come out now. But forcing him to come out and come to dinner, I really don't feel that's the best course of action here Tala." Spencer reasoned.

Tala opened his mouth and looked as though he was about to protest further but his mouth closed and he nodded absently, looking down to stare at the floor, and consequently Daichi's head. He gave the smaller redhead a squeeze.

*****

Inside the bathroom Kai sat on the floor, lower back resting against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest and crossed at the ankles, arms wrapped loosely around his drawn up legs, back hunched as he rested his forehead against his knees whilst trying to clear his head and get his emotions in check, but it wasn't working.

Kai was an emotional wreck, he was confused, angry, upset, stressed, scared and feeling betrayed. He was angry and upset over the day's events and the arguement that had gone down a short while ago but he was also confused. His brain still wasn't functioning properly yet, it felt so fuzzy and clouded, his brain still felt like mush and his emotions were swirling untamed inside of him. The fact that he couldn't think straight or for any length of time when he had always been able to think about things clearly and in depth frightened the young phoenix.

Kai's eyes were slightly red and his chest and head ached because he was trying to calm himself down and prevent the tears in his eyes from falling at all costs. He wasn't having much luck though. His emotions were a swirling, stormy torment inside of him and everytime he thought that he was finally calming down for good and tried to think things through, his emotions and the stress that he was trying to suppress would surge and he found himself starting all over again.

The prospect of not being able to control his emotions and snapping at the most innopertune moment scared the young phoenix immensely; he had always prided himself on his ability to stay in control of himself and his surroundings, and up until now he had always been able to keep himself in check. Even when at home with his brothers and Daichi, whom was fast becoming like another brother of his, he may open up and act like a regular teenage but he never lost it the way he had tonight and he couldn't even remember the last time he cried, or thought that he was going to cry. That fact alone proved how angry he was feeling; only when he was well and truely raging did his tears ever threaten to fall.

Kai looked up as he heard another knock at the bathroom door followed by Tala's voice. "Kai? Come on Kai, come out of the bathroom."

Again the phoenix felt his emotions surge of emotions and replaced his forehead against his drawn up knees and pushed his face into the front of his thighs, screwing his eyes shut and trying to stop the tears. He had conflicting emotions inside; one side, the smaller side, wanted to forget everything and go to Tala, let the wolf comfort him and make it all go away but the other side, the larger side and overpowering influence in his mind was still mad at Tala for what he had done, for betraying him. His head and chest began to ache again as the anger and hurt and all of the conflicting thoughts and emotions built up inside of him again. He began to rock himself back and forth, trying to find some comfort within himself.

Kai was vaguely aware of Bryan's voice calling Tala's name and the murmuring from outside the door that followed, the murmuring became quieter and then disappeared when a knock at the sounded, but not the bathroom door, someone was knocking at the main hotel room door. Moments later his heart sank as he heard Spencer's voice on the outside of the door. If Spencer decided that he wanted Kai out of the bathroom then Kai would have no choice. Worry began to build in his chest until it became painful, he was now beginning to panic; what if Spencer decided that he wanted Kai out of the bathroom, Kai would have no chice and then the others would see what Kai was trying so desperately to hide, and besides that he didn't think he was ready to face Tala and Bryan yet either, the rocking quickened and Kai couldn't prevent them any more, tears slid silently down his cheeks.

Afew moments later, Kai looked up and his panic increased as there was another knock at the door, followed by Spencer's voice this time.

"Kai? Kai, everyone is going down to dinner now. Are you coming to get something to eat?" Kai didn't reply at first, he didn't plan on going to dinner; he was too worried and far too stressed to even think about being hungry and the stress would probably just make him throw whatever he had eaten back up later.

"Answer me Kai. Are you coming to dinner or not?" Spencer asked.

"No." Kai called out, just enough for the oldest Blitzkreig Boy to hear, cursing himself for the wobble in his voice that he was absolutely sure Spencer would have detected. He banged his head against his knees before pushing his face into his legs again.

"Okay then. We'll be gone for about half an hour alright. We'll see you later." Kai heard the others troop out of the hotel room and he heard what he thought was Bryan calling back to him "And don't leave the hotel room Kai." before he heard the door closing behind them all.

As soon as he was sure that the others had left he finally let the tears run free and sobbed into his trouserlegs.

*****

Down in the diningroom everyone had settled and was already eating, it was a buffet style dinner everynight although some of the choices varied depending on what night it was. All of the Bladebreakers sat at one table, or rather two tables pulled together.

"Oh man this food is amazing!" Tyson exclaimed. "There's just so much choice and it's all delicious, and we get to eat it for three weeks!! How super cool is that!!"

"Yeah, I actually have to agree with you for once Tyson. It's so cool that they serve fresh made pizza here, you can even watch the girl making it and everything!" Hilary said enthusiastically before taking a bite of the aforementioned pizza.

"I have to admit the food is really great here, and it's really good that they have some foods from all over the world to try and accomadate everyone." Rei took a bite of the octopus he had taken to try, he found that he liked it and continued to eat the rest.

"Tyson, what is that?" Hilary asked gesturing to the peace of what looked like meat with little circular bits on one side.

"It's just chicken Hilary."

"Uhm Tyson, that's not chicken. Look." Tyson looked at what Hilary was pointing at and noticed the suckers on the side of the supposed chicken before making a face.

"It's not chicken, it's octopus." Rei informed and both Hilary and Tyson made a disgusted face. "It's actually really nice, it's been cooked well and the seasoning is great." The neko complemented.

"It's disgusting." Tyson said plainly and Rei rolled his eyes.

"You haven't even tried it yet." The raven haired teen reasoned.

"I don't need to try it to know that it's disgusting."

"Don't knock it till you try it." But Tyson didn't listen and went back to the food bar, this time returning with a very large portion of spaghetti bolognaise and four slices of pizza. He sat down and tucked in.

"I wonder how Kai and Daichi are doing." Kenny said as he tucked into a pasta dish that contained tuna, red, green, yellow and orange peppers, sweetcorn and also afew other ingredients that Kenny didn't recognise, but they sure tasted good anyways.

"Oh yeah, where is Daichi anyways?" Tyson asked before shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Daichi's sat over there with the Blitzkreig Boys." Rei pointed out. "He seems to be really enjoying himself." The neko pointed out and Hilary nodded her head happily.

"Yeah, he seems to be really good friends with Ian. I think it's great, it is really good that he has a great buddy, and he seems really attached to Tala too." Hilary commented as an afterthought and Rei smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for the little guy." The neko then looked back over and scanned their table. "I don't see Kai though, I wonder where he is."

*****

As his sobs reduced to mere sniffles Kai realised that he felt better than he had for a long time. After the others had left he had cried for about 15 minutes whilst he rocked himself back and forth, first he cried all of his pent up anger, all of his anger had drained away along with his tears, next to go had been his worry, sadness and feelings of betrayal, and once they had all left his system his stress had had followed. He had cried out all of his untamed and swirling emotions and was left feeling strangely calm and refreshed.

He stopped rocking himself, paused for afew moments before slowly getting up. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced; his eyes were all red and puffy and his nose was all red too. Kai took some toilet roll and blew his nose before going back over to the sink, he washed his face, first with cold water and then with warm, he patted his face dry with a towel that was hanging from a rack and then slowly walked towards the bathroom door.

Unlocking the door, he pushed the handle down and pulled the door open. Pausing a moment and looking around, as though to make sure that he was well and truely alone, then Kai made his way, slowly over to his bed. All of his movements were slow, quiet and careful.

He sat down on his bed, facing the patio doors, and took up a similar position to the one he had adopted during his time stowing away in the bathroom. Legs pulled up to his chest, crossed at the ankles, hunched over slightly as his arms were loosely wrapped around his drawn up legs.

With one arm he reached over and pulled the curtain out of the way before replacing his arm around his legs. He looked at the now setting sun, it was still high in the sky, but now it was starting to turn orange as it was beginning to descend. Kai sighed and lay his chin on this knees. He sat like this for afew moments, enjoying the peace and quiet and the calm aura his body seemed to have taken on, until he realised that he was infact feeling alittle hungry.

Remembering that he still had the snack that Spencer had made for him before they had left the house this morning, he reached across and pulled his bag infront of him. Lifting the sandwiches, the carton of strawberry juice, bottle of water, packet of salt and vinegar hoolahoops and the cookie out, he set the bag down on the floor, and slowly but surely ate his food. After putting the rubbish in the bin he sat back on his bed and continued to watch the sun, taking a sip of his water every now and again.

Kai was feeling rather sleepy now that his stomach was full, so lay himself down in a postition that enabled him to be able to continue looking outside with the intention of watching the sky alittle longer but not two minutes after he had lay down, the young phoenix was deeply asleep in the phoetal position, breathing deeply and gently.

And that's how Bryan and Tala found him when they returned roughly 10 minutes after their younger brother had fallen asleep. As soon as Tala noticed Kai was out of the bathroom he quietly made his way over to Kai's bed. Bryan followed seconds later, he too had been quite worried about Kai, he was just better at hiding it than Tala.

"He's been crying." Tala murmured, his voice a mixture of surprise, worry and sadness, barely above a whisper, Kai's eyes were still alittle red and puffy.

"Looks like it." Bryan's voice too was barely above a whisper as he indicated to the tear stains on Kai's trousers near his knees. Tala stroked Kai's cheek with the back on his middle and index fingers very lightly so as not to wake the phoenix before running his fingers very gently through Kai's bangs.

"Let's get him into bed Tala, we'll talk to him in the morning." Bryan said quietly after a moment and Tala nodded. Bryan lifted Kai's water bottle off of the bed and put it on the bedside cabinet. Next he removed Kai's shoes and proceeded to help Tala remove Kai's jacket. They managed to do this without waking Kai up and then Tala lifted Kai up and off of the bed, Bryan pulled back the covers and Tala layed the sleeping phoenix down in the bed, running is fingers very gently through Kai's bangs and placing a very light kiss on Kai's temple before moving out of the way and letting Bryan lay the blankets back over the sleeping phoenix.

They both followed suit and went to bed shortly after, they were exhausted from their flight and the dramas of the day and just wanted to sleep. All of the other teams had similar ideas, some stayed up alittle later than others but all went to bed shortly after. It was only just before 7pm in Kos but that was 4 hours behind their regular time, so in reality it was nearing 11pm and they had been up since just after midnight this morning, some even before that, so most were well and truely tired.

(A.N. I have no idea if the timing is right but that's just what I'm making it. ;p)

* * *

**_So guys, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you guys though, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers._**

**_P_****_lease review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guys tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive criticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. _**

**_And those of you who are reading but not reviewing, please do, and I know that there are because I keep geting over 200 hits and visits and like 8 reviews, big differece there folks. You know who you are, but thanks again to those who do, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Thanx for reading!! Luv You All!! XXMikaXX_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up, sorry for the huge delay, I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to DaRkZeRoGaL, Salia248, Rapunzelle, Yuliya, FelicityGreyson, StarlightAngel101, Mashy-Gaara4life, XSilentX-XShadowsX, dragonlilly1993, FlamingIce94, kitchan1234, FallenHope-Angel, khooxp, Jin Sparks Volan x, Kiki Ling, Phoenixfyre101, PS-Anonymous, CaptainKai01869, DragonPhoenix77, dekoolsky, Yume Kurai and randomgal2009 for reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review. _**

**_I wanted to give you all a special big thanks because of all the support you guys showed me, you all reviewed and gave me you opinions when I really needed them, and I am happy to find that I managed to do alot better than I thought I had according to your reviews so thanks so much!!! Love you all!!_**

**_And I am also glad to say that although I took ages updaing, I finally have this fic all planned out and I finally know where it's going. I know all of the pairings that are going to be included, and I am clearing it up now that there will be yaoi pairings as well as hetrosexual pairings. But now that I have a plan I am hoping that I will be able to crank out chapters at a faster rate, so hopefully there won't be as long between updates._**

**_Warnings: There will be mild swearing and cussing in this chapter. The rating may go up in the future if required. Character's will be a bit OOC in this chapter, particularly Bryan and Kai._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on Tyson, get up, get up, GET UP." Max said in a singing voice as he bounced up and down on the double bed that Tyson and Kenny shared. Max was hyper, after his medically induced sleep, Max had woken up a couple of hour after they had arrived at the hotel, before falling back asleep shortly afterward, he had been so tired when he had awoken that he had just managed to stay awake long enough for the others to ask if he was alright before nodding off again.

But now he was _wide_ awake, all that sleep seemed to have charged his batteries to maximum and the others were soon going to feel the effects of it. Starting with Tyson and Kenny.

"TYSON, KENNY, TIME TO GET UP!!!" The hyper blonde shouted in a sing song voice. There was a double groan from the two occupants in the bed. Tyson grumbled and pulled his pillow up and over his head. Kenny, after a pause, rolled over onto his back to face Max looking extremely tired.

"Max," The brown haired by started, his voice quiet, slow and croaky with sleepiness. "could you please stop bouncing on the bed? _Please_." Max slowed his bouncing, gradually coming to a complete stop. "Thank you."

"NO PROBLEM!!" Kenny flinched at the voice that was far too loud and cheery at this time in the morning.

"How can you be so awake and lively and loud at this time in the morning?" Kenny moaned and Max shrugged.

"I don't know really I was so tired last night but now I just feel so awake and hyper and I need to do something so I came to ask Tyson if he wanted to come and play but he's ignoring me now because he's so lazy do you want to play?" Max asked, his speach was just a high spead ramble and Kenny grumbled.

"Can't you go back to sleep for a while, it's too early." Kenny mumbled and Max shook his head rapidly.

"Nu-uh, too hyper, can't sleep, need to play, _please_ come and play Kenny." Max said excitedly and he had begun to bounce on the bed again. Kenny groaned and rolled over to face away from the blonde again.

"No Max, it's too early, I'm too tired."

"Aaawwww!" Max complained and pouted, folding his arms against his chest in a huffy way but continued to bounce on the bed.

"Why don't you go and see Rei?" Kenny suggested and Max got excited all over again, he had forgotten about Rei. Max hadn't woken Rei up at first because he had thought that Tyson would have played with him but now Rei seemed like the perfect option, Max bounded up the wooden stairs that led to the second floor of their hotel room.

"REI-EI-EI-EI-EI!!!!" Max called as he jumped up and down on the double bed that he shared with the neko. Rei gumbled at the rude awakening.

"Urgh, what is it Maxie." Rei asked in a worn out and sleepy voice.

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP REI, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Rei winced at the extremely loud voice, but sleepily pulled his arm out from underneathe the covers to look at his watch. He groaned when he saw the time.

"Aww Max, it's too early, it's only six o'clock in the morning. Go back to bed."

"Nu-uh, it's 10 o'clock Rei, see!" Max stopped bouncing and bent down, sticking his wrist, and therefore his watch, in Rei's tired face. "See Rei, my watch says so." Max said as he stood back up straight. Rei paused before answering the hyper blonde.

"Max your watch is at the wrong time."

"But it hasn't stopped Rei..." Rei quickly broke into Max's speach.

"Maxie, your watch is still at the regular time, Kos is four hours behind Japan." Rei watched as Max took the information in, and a small look of realisation crossed the American teen's face. "You see? So yes, in Japan it's 10 o'clock but here it's only six, understand?" Max nodded his head.

"But Rei, I'm too awake to go back to sleep, I feel so energetic, I need to get out and do something and Tyson and Kenny won't come and play with me. Please I need to get out, please please please please please..."

"Alright," Rei said humerously and chuckled at seeing how desperate Max was for him to get up and go somewhere with him, he held his hands up in surrender before sitting up. "alright, I'm up, I'm up. I'm wide awake now anyways." Rei chuckled again.

"YEY!!" Max cheered and bounced off of the bed, Rei shook his head softly at the blonde whilst observing him with a smile as Max ran to his suitcase and started tearing out clothes in search of the ones he wanted to wear for the day. The neko got up and out of the bed a few seconds later, but at a much slower pace and made the bed.

Max raced down the stairs and into the bathroom calling behind him that he wouldn't be long and Rei set about getting himself ready.

*****

After both boys had quickly showered and gotten dressed they left their hotel suite and they walked along to the end of the corridor and took the stairs to the ground floor. Max had wanted to take the elevator but Rei had wanted Max to waste as much of his energy as possible, so they took the stairs.

They took a good look around the ground level floor so that they could see where everything was, although couldn't go in the shops because they weren't open yet. Max and Rei took a walk outside, wandering around just to see all that there was around. Both boys were glad that they had worn light clothes; even in the early hours of the morning it was still very warm. They had chatted about a few things and after an hour and a half of just wandering around they made their way back to the hotel.

When they returned afew of the workers had politely wished them 'good morning', which Max and Rei returned before making their way back to the hotel room. Max switched on the t.v and discovered that they had satalite t.v and was ecstatic, he found a channel that had some of the programmes that he watched back home and happily watched.

Rei went back upstairs and grabbed the book that he was currently reading, made himself comfy on the bed and began to read. He would only read for a short while before waking the others to go down for breakfast.

*****

Daichi stood infront of the sleeping whale debating for a moment before shyly poking Spencer on the upper arm. Spencer cracked an eye open and saw the very sheepish looking little redhead infront of him.

"What is it Daichi?" Spencer asked in a tired voice as he pushed himself up to lean on one elbow.

"Spencer, can me and Ian go out?" Daichi asked shyly.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked as he rubbed his eye.

"I don't know but we've been awake for ages and now we're bored." Daichi told him and Spencer looked at his watch and saw that it was 7.40am.

"Shower first squirt and then we can go for breakfast." The little redhead sighed as he nodded just as Ian exited the bathroom. "There should be towels in the bathroom for you to use okay?" Again Daichi nodded before heading off to the bathroom not looking overly thrilled. Spencer knew that the little redhead had had something more energetic in mind, but Daichi and Ian could play after breakfast.

Daichi emerged from the bathroom after a couple of minutes looking sheepish again and Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Daichi?"

"I don't know how to turn the shower on...and I can't reach the buttons." Daichi mumbled, Spencer was amused at that revelation but didn't show it knowing that the little redhead would be embarrassed about it. The oldest Blitzkreig Boy got up and followed Daichi into the bathroom.

*****

Later, whilst Spencer, Ian and Daichi were seated at a table set for six people awaiting the arrival of Bryan, Tala and Kai, Daichi and Ian were munching on a small bowl of cereal each. Spencer, whom had decided to wait for the others to arrive before he ate, sat with a glass of fresh fruit juice watching over them as he shot glances across the dining hall and towards the door, scanning the room, watching and waiting for his younger brothers to make an appearance.

The Russian trio were currently 15 minutes late and Spencer was seriously considering starting to eat without them. Glancing down at his watch again, the whale wondered where on earth his brothers had gotten to, they had practically been ready when he had knocked on their door just as he and the two younger ones were leaving their room and had said that they would follow just a few moments later.

Eventually, after roughly another five minutes had passed Bryan and Tala finally made a show. Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow at the two as he sipped from his orange and passion fruit fruit juice while Daichi greeted the two enthusiastically before returning to his breakfast, although his attention was on the three older men as he ate. Ian hadn't bothered to divert his attention from his breakfast and therefore was still happily munching away, his breakfast had his full attention.

"Where have you two been?" Spencer quizzed. "You said that you were just following us _20 minutes_ ago." Tala and Bryan exchanges glances before Bryan answered.

"Trying to solve a problem that we gave up on for the moment and decided to solve it later."

"Explain." Spencer prompted and Tala and Bryan both sighed.

"We had a small problem with Kai this morning." Tala answered evasively.

"What kind of problem? And where _is_ Kai?"

"He's in the bathroom." Tala answered again and again Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair.

"He's in the bathroom?" Both men nodded. "What? As in he's just nicked into the bathroom before coming here or..."

_"OR as in he managed to lock himself in the bathroom before either of us even woke up this morning and we haven't seen hide nor hair of him since and we've spent the best part of the whole time that we've been awake trying to get the little runt to come out, needless to say we haven't been very successful and the only thing we managed to accomplish was aquiring headaches from the entire escapade."_ Bryan ranted and Spencer sighed; he was becoming very concerned for the russian blue haired teen.

_"He can't keep doing this." _Spencer mumbled more to himself than anyone else but the 4 other occupants at the table had made out what he had said, although misjudged the meaning, well atleast Tala did anyways.

_"Tell me about it, I couldn't even get in to freshen up this morning, do you know I feel like such a _skank_..." _Tala rambled on, his speech picking up spead as he went on.

"Tala." Spencer sighed trying, unsuccessfully, to gain the rambling redhead's attention.

_"...and I can only imagine what my hair must look like..."_

"Tala!" Bryan said with more force and volume than Spencer had used, and apparently it worked. Tala stopped his rambling and turned to Bryan.

_"What?"_ Tala asked curiously.

_"Shut up."_ Bryan said bluntly in the same tone as before and Tala looked quite taken aback. The falcon spoke again before Tala could come up with any sort of reply. _"_Somehow,_ I really don't think that's what _Spencer _meant." _

_"Is that not what you meant?" _Tala asked turning to Spencer and the whale gave Tala a tired look whilst Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother; sometimes the redhead could be incredibly vain and dim-witted for someone so intelligent.

"_No_ Tala, _that's not what I meant. I meant that he can't keep locking himself in the bathroom because not only is he isolating himself and only prolonging the inevitable, but by locking himself in the way he is, he is also skipping meals and he is already dangerously underweight."_ Spencer explained and both Bryan and Tala nodded in agreement; whenever Kai stayed with the Bladebreakers for any significant period of time he lost weight, and sometimes he lost enough weight to make a bad impact on his health.

"_Yeah, I've noticed that his eating habits haven't been that great recently." _Bryan commented and Tala nodded in agreement.

"_I know, when I met him at the pier, just before he rejoined out team for the Championships, I was actually quite shocked at how skinny and run down he looked. It's like they don't feed him or something; everytime he comes back from being with them it looks like he's going annorexic."_

_"It's not that they don't feed him _Tala_, you know that, I know that, you can tell by the fact that all the others are a healthy weight."_ Tala nodded in agreement with Spencer. _"But _Kai_ get's stressed when he stays there; looking after 6 younger and dependant teammates is not an easy thing to do, he also has to make sure that they are trained and that their standards as bladers are kept high enough to keep winning in the Championships, add to that the fact that he was fighting with _Hiro _over position of Team Leader and without _Bruce_ there he is more or less solely responsible for that team, and when _Kai_ is stressed he loses his appetite and usually skips a meal, or forgets to eat something and with no one to chase him up and actually make sure that he eats something he usually goes without. _

_Also when he's stressed, he has trouble getting to sleep at night and he drinks alot of coffee, which means that he doesn't get a sufficient amount of sleep and that also has a large impact on his health. And any weight that he manages to put on when he is staying with us just drops back off when he goes to stay with them again, sometimes he comes back even more underweight than the last time."_ Again Tala and Bryan were nodding in agreeance with Spencer's words, the oldest Blitzkreig Boy took a sip of his fruit juice before he spoke again.

_"But that last time was by far the worst, he was far too underweight, even the doctors and nurses at the hospital were commenting on how emmaciated he looked after his battle with Brooklyn and that was after 5 weeks of me making sure he fed properly and slept sufficient hours; atleast 8 hours a night. And his weight problems are affecting his healing capabilities; he should be considerably further on in his recovery, his health issues are slowing his recovery time; it's been a month and he still has a long way to go before he's back to normal._

_If he keeps this up then I'll have to stop him going to stay with the _Bladebreakers_ for a good while until he's a decent weight or speak to _Bruce_ and/or _Tyson's _grandfather and get them to make sure that _Kai_ is eating and sleeping properly._

_And if this issue between you three hasn't been resolved by the end of the day then I'll be forced to intervene; it's already been over 24 hours since he last ate, there is no way he is keeping this up for the whole holiday." _Spencer finished and again, Bryan and Tala nodded in agreement.

_"He did actually eat something,"_ Bryan said after a moment, remembering the food wrappers in the bin. _"...he ate that sandwich and stuff that you gave him before the flight; when we got back after dinner last night, I found the wrappers in the bin."_ Bryan informed and Spencer nodded thoughtfully.

_"Well it's something atleast...but not enough."_

*****

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late." Hilary apologised as she seated her self at the table that the rest of the Bladebreakers had occupied with a large plate of fresh fruit: an orange, afew strawberries, a slice of melon, afew small pieces of watermelon, a handful of mixed coloured grapes and an apricot, she also had a glass of orange and passion fruit fruit juice and a glass of iced water.

There were a large selection of food stuffs for breakfast: cooked meats (sausage, slice sausage, bacon etc.), hard boiled and scrambled eggs, many different types of cereal, toast, rolls, crépes(with many different toppings), a large selection of fresh fruits that varied daily as well as others.

"Morning Hilary." Rei and Max greeted back and Tyson just muffled something incoherent with a mouth full of pancake with chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"So," Hiro began, "...why are you so late?" Hiro asked and the others payed attention to hear her answer.

"It's nothing really, I was just late is all." Hilary replied as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Well it's obviously something, " Rei persisted, "because your looking abit stressed, Mariah doesn't look too happy and Emily just looks peeved."

"Let's just say that we haven't been seeing eye to eye on a number of things, I mean we haven't even been here a day yet and already Emily's started more arguements than civil conversations. I'm sorry Max; I know she's your teammate but sometimes she can be so insufferable." Hilary said before taking another bite of fruit, but instead of looking in any way offended Max just looked amused.

"It's okay Hilary, I know that Emily isn't always the easiest person to get along with." The blonde commented before plopping some pancake with butter and sugar into his mouth.

*****

"_Dammit!_" Came the exclaimation that attracted the attention of his older brothers, and a few others around them. _"This is driving me insane! It's disgusting! How the hell can people go with out showering every day!?"_ The redhead complained. Currently he was sat with his brothers on the sun loungers that surrounded the pool. Spencer was laying on his back on one trying to relax, Bryan was sitting at the top end of the one left of Spencer, sitting on the edge facing Spencer, leaning on his side against the back of the lounger and Tala was sitting on the bottom of the falcon's lounger facing the same direction as Bryan, legs pulled up to his chest and crossed at the ankles, elbows resting on his raised knees, head bowed and his hands fisted tightly in his hair. Clearly he wasn't handling this 'no shower' thing very well and he was beginning to get on his brothers' last nerves.

"Tala?"

_"What!?"_

_"Will you _please_ shut the fuck up? You are really beginning to give me a migraine."_ The falcon ground out; Tala was really beginning to grate on his last nerves. Tala raised his head to look at Bryan, releasing his hair and making an exasperated motion with his arms.

_"But I feel like such a..."_

_"Skank. Yeah we know, you haven't shut up about it since you realised that you wouldn't be getting a shower this morning, but you know what? There's not alot we can do about it for the time being so please just _shut the fuck up _and give your complaining a rest already!!"_ Bryan gritted out, his voice had become more peeved since he began. Spencer caught Bryan's attention while Tala rambled out an answer, not even noticing that his brothers weren't listening nor paying attention to him.

"Bryan?" Spencer spoke quietly but still loud enough for the falcon to hear him. Bryan's eyes flicked open and Spencer held out his room key card. Bryan raised a questioning eyebrow and the sandy haired man sighed. _"Go up to your room and if _Kai _still isn't out of the bathroom then go in and use our shower."_ Bryan didn't didn't need to be told twice, he stood up like a shot, took the key card in one hand and grabbed the still ranting Tala's arm in the other, pulled the redhead up abruptly and began to trail him off before Tala had even realised what was happening, calling back a "Thanks Spence" behind him as he trailed Tala along after him.

_"Hey."_ The redhead protested, resisting being pulled along by Bryan but the grey haired man just pulled him harder and the redhead had no choice but to follow on. _"Hey, does that mean you didn't listen to one word I just said?!" _

_"Yes! I've had enough of your incessant whining all day. Now let's go!" _

Spencer sighed tiredly whilst shaking his head at the redhead before quickly scanning the pool and locating Ian and Daichi at the shallow end with Joseph. The whale made sure they looked okay before beginning to massage his temples with both hands. He heard a deep chuckle from beside him.

"The joys of being the oldest and the one responsible for your team eh?" A voice said followed by the same deep chuckle as before. Spencer stopped massaging his temples, opened his eyes and looked towards the voice. A tired smirk adorned his face next once he had identified who had spoken to him.

"Tell me about it." The large Russian answered.

"Having trouble with the younger ones?"

"Actually no. Ian and Daichi are being well behaved and are causing me no problems," Spencer answered looking out to the two aformentioned children, the whale observed as Daichi watched Tala leave with a confused look before slowly going back to playing with his friends. "it's the older ones that are giving me the most problems. Kai has locked himself in the their bathroom because he's mad at the other two and because of that Bryan and Tala couldn't get in for a shower this morning and that's what Tala's less than subtle outburst was about just there." Spencer answered. "What about you Crusher?"

"Well they all have their moments. They have all behaved themselves so far but I can see that changing in the near future."

*****

About half an hour Tala and Bryan returned showered, fully refreshed and looking alot happier than they had been when they left. Tala plonked himself down on the lounger next to Spencer and Bryan sat on the one next to Tala. Tala lay him self down, fully reclined with his hands pillowing his head and his legs crossed at the ankle and gave a happy sigh.

Spencer and Crusher paused their conversation to regard the two Russians, they had been conversing since the two had left to shower aproximately 30 minutes ago.

"I take it you're happier now?" Spencer asked Tala who had his eyes closed with smirk on his face.

"Much. I feel so much better now."

"Any luck with Kai?" The smirk dropped from Tala's face and he sighed.

"No." The wolf said disgruntledly. _"Couldn't even get an answer out of him."_

Spencer sighed. _"You guys really need to get this sorted out." _

_"How? How are we suppose to try and fix this when he won't even give us an answer and we can't get to him what-so-ever?"_ Tala implored. Spencer scratched the back of his head.

_"I don't know," _Spencer admitted just as Daichi and Ian came running back to them. Daichi ran straight for Tala and Ian went to Bryan because he had left his towel on the lounger his older brother now occupied. _"but you'd better figure out a way soon because if this isn't sorted by the end of the day I am going up there and he will have to come out whether he likes it or not."_ Tala and Bryan nodded before turning their attention to the younger ones. Spencer then turned to continue talking to Crusher.

"Hey kiddo." Tala greeted Daichi, laying the child's towel on his lap before the little redhead climbed up to sit so that he didn't get his fresh clothes wet.

"Where'd ya go?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Just up for a shower. What have you two been up to?" Tala asked as he helped the younger boy on his lap to dry himself.

"We played in the pool for a while but then we beybladed." Daichi replied.

"Did you win?"

"No." Daichi pouted. "Joseph did."

"Well you can't win 'em all and Joseph _is_ older than the pair of you." Tala reasoned but the little redhead still looked put out.

"It still sucks." Ian said as Bryan gave his hair a quick going over with the towel. Both older men smirked, they knew how much it sucked, they had been there many times before and Ian and Daichi would know the feeling many times in the future too.

*****

Miguel and Mathilda walked out of the building and into the pool area hand in hand with icecreams in their other hand. They had been dating alittle over a month; they got together not long after being knocked out of the Championships and they were very happy together.

They walked around the perimeter of the pool a little way away from edge, weaving in and out of the sun loungers until they got back to the ones that they had put their towels on to reserve them and make sure that nobody claimed them whilst the couple had been to get their icecreams.

They had pulled their loungers closer together so that they could sit closer to one another. The young couple reclined to about a 45 degree angle facing one another in their loungers and were talking quietly but most could see their happy and content expressions and could make out the odd giggle, chuckle or laugh. In other words, they were all loved up!

Not many had known of their relationship prior to the holiday but now it was only all too obvious and most people found it rather cute and felt happy for them, occassionally they would look at the perfect little couple, smile and wish that they had what Miguel and Mathilda had.

*****

"Bryan!"

Said falcon jolted. "Hmm?" He asked as he looked up.

"You're zoning out. Again. What the hell is the matter with you?" Tala asked accusitorily; Bryan had been zoning out since they returned from their shower. Bryan just shrugged a shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. Look I'm going up to the room to get a book 'kay. I won't be long." Bryan didn't wait for an answer from Tala, he just got up and began to make his way back towards the hotel leaving Tala to stare worriedly after him from the sun lounger. The falcon could feel the wolf's stare but ignored it and entered into the hotel building.

Honestly, he had been evasive on purpose. He had been thinking about Brooklyn. Bryan had begun trying to place how he felt about Brooklyn on the flight to Kos, but then with all the drama he had forgotten all about trying to come to a conclusion about the younger boy, but being around Spencer and Crusher had brought him within close proximity of the Zeus weilder and, _so far_, discarding the memories of Brooklyn's battles, the kid didn't seem all that bad at all.

But he couldn't be sure, so he would observe and wait before coming to his decision, his own personal decision, then and only then would he begin to share his thoughts with Tala and the others.

Finding himself happy with his decision, he nodded to himself before climbing he last flight of stairs to his shared room.

Slipping the key card quickly through the lock, he entered the room just in time to see the bathroom door almost closed. He very quickly managed to get his foot in the door before it was closed and locked, reached in grabbed one of Kai's arms and began pulling him back out.

There was a hiss of pain behind him and it was then that Bryan noticed that he had grabbed Kai's bad arm. He hadn't meant to but he had acted on impulse and did what he could to prevent Kai slipping from his grasp.

"Aw, Bryan let go!" But Bryan didn't let go, he was afraid that the phoenix would bolt if given the chance to avoid the talk that he knew was coming. "Please Bryan, let go! That really hurts." But the next thing Kai knew, he was sitting on Bryan's bed, said older brother standing over him and his wrist released.

Bryan had made sure that he was standing over Kai so that even if the phoenix did try to escape he could catch him easily. Kai looked down at his lap, refusing to look at the falcon. Bryan sighed at Kai's reluctance to co-operate but decided that the soft approach was better than getting mad and causing more arguements, so he crouched down infront of Kai and took the phoenix's hands in his own and giving a small, comforting squeeze before beginning to talk.

"Look, I'm sorry I gripped your sore arm like I did, but I didn't want to to take the chance of you bolting if I let go Kai." Kai still didn't look at him or respond. After a slight pause Bryan spoke again. "Come on buddy," He shook Kai's arms gently. "why are you being like this? Hm? I know that you're mad at Tala for what he did, and probably me for carrying you around everywhere but locking yourself away like this isn't gonna help anyone and you haven't eaten anything all day. Spencer's getting really worried as well and he's gonna start taking matters into his own hands soon if you still refuse to leave the room." Bryan felt Kai tense alittle when he mentioned Spencer taking action.

"Come Kai, tell me what's on your mind, tell me why your being like this."

"I'm mad." Kai blurted out and Bryan felt him tense considerably.

"Yeah I know, but why are you taking this so much to heart?" A rush of emotion took over Kai as he thought about all that was going on and what had made him mad in the first place and then everything was like a rush, things that he wanted so badly to keep bottled up came surging from his mouth and he was powerless to stop it from happening.

"I'm just so mad at Tala for what he did; he knows how much I hate to take any sort of medication and yet he slipped me pills anyway!" His stress level began to rise and the more Kai blurted out the higher his stress level got and the more angry and scared he became but he couldn't stop it. It was like a surge of verbal diarrhoea; it just wouldn't stop.

"Tala did what he did for your..."

"For my on benefit, yeah, I know. But it was the fact that he never told me! I just feel so angry and betrayed and **oh my god! What the hell is happening to me!!**" The phoenix raged as he stood up abruptly, pulling his hands from Bryan's and moving to face the other wall, running his hands through his hair.

Bryan had stood when Kai had gotten up but hadn't made a grab for the phoenix, he gave Kai the space he needed to let the phoenix calm down abit for a few moments before moving forward and putting a supportive hand on his little brother's shoulder. He felt Kai's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Kai?"

"It just won't stop." The russian blue haired teen mumbled. Bryan's brows furrowed.

"What won't stop? Kai, what are you talking about?" Bryan gently turned Kai towards him and brought him forward against his chest and holding the phoenix to him. One hand on the back of Kai's head, fingers threaded through Kai's hair and the other arm around Kai's upper body. Kai's hands came up to grip his older brother's t-shirt for support.

Even with the embrace being gentle Bryan could feel Kai's pelvic bones poking his thighs, and the falcon could feel how underwieght he was in his upper body, this would be another problem that they would have to begin to sort very soon, but Bryan never brought it up; Kai was having enough of a crisis without starting to talk to him about his weight problems. It would only stress Kai out further and it would probably make him clam up.

"The words won't stop. Ever since I woke up on that flight I can't stop blurting things out, they just flood out of my mouth and _I can't_ _freaking_ _stop it_, and I keep getting these mood swings and I feel like I can't get a hold of myself, and I'm really confused cause I don't know what the fuck's going on!" The young Russian's voice radiated distress and was getting more and more hysterical the longer he spoke. Bryan could tell that his baby brother was close to tears again and this worried Bryan immensely; Kai was never usually as highly strung as this. He tightened his hold on Kai and Kai finally resigned and rested most of his weight on Bryan.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll figure this out. We'll fix this." Bryan told him.

"How!?"

"I don't know but we will, I promise." Bryan continued to hold Kai close to him and he felt Kai's heavy breathing as the younger tried to calm himself. They stayed like this for a few minutes and Kai finally managed to calm himself but they didn't separate.

But the falcon felt the phoenix tense up completely and begin to panic as the door opened. Kai was afraid that Tala was going to walk through the door; he couldn't handle Tala right now. But he felt himself relax slightly, both mentally and physically, when he heard the oldest Blitzkreig Boys' voice.

"Kai?"

* * *

**_Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers._**

**_P_****_lease review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guys tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive criticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. _**

**_I really appreciate it. Thanx for reading!! Luv You All!! XXMikaXX_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Heya guys, here's the next chapter!! And I have to say that I am happy because I finished this chapter in just over two weeks instead of two months, I know it has been three weeks but I was really busy these past few days and that is why it is up a little later. I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to , Phoenixfyre101, dragonlilly1993, FallenHope-Angel, DaRkZeRoGaL, PWN3D, Mashy-Gaara4life, Olv1993, Ishiko x, Rapunzelle, stacii, midorimoon, Miako6, soren011 and Kiki Lingfor reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review._**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Stacii - Thanks alot for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it. I am glad that you are enjoying the fic and hope that I don't disappoint in the future._**

**_soren011 - Thanks alot for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it. I am glad that you are enjoying the fic and I'm glad that you like how I have portrayed the Blitzkreig Boys and Daichi as a family. I agree that Daichi doesn't get given nearly enough credit sometimes. Thank you for the praise and I hope that the rest of the fic is of your liking as well. Thanks again for the review!_**

**_Warnings: _****_The rating may go up in the future if required. Character's will be a bit OOC in this chapter, particularly Bryan and Kai._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

"Kai?" Spencer was highly surprised to see that the phoenix had left his sanctuary and it seemed that, within a very short time frame, Bryan had managed to patch things up between the pair of them. Well from what he could see; Bryan was still holding Kai to him in a comforting embrace.

He noticed that when he first walked in Kai had looked incredibly tense, but within the few seconds that he had been in the room he saw that Kai's body was almost completely relaxed again, so the sandy haired male put it down to the fact that he had entered the room as opposed to anything that Bryan had done.

He also noticed that the falcon's eyes were on him, and that Kai's hands had tightened on Bryan's shirt and that he had pushed his face into his older brother's chest, which had caused Bryan's arms to give Kai a supportive squeeze.

"Sup Spence?" Bryan asked and that one, short question seemed to knock Spencer out of his observant, non-speaking daze. Spencer's eyes lifted from Kai's form to meet the falcon's eyes.

"Um...actually I followed you, I'd noticed that you've been zoning out alot today and thought that maybe you'd want to talk about whatever was bothering you when there was nobody else around..."

"There's nothing bothering me, I was just thinking about something." Bryan assured Spencer.

"You're sure?" Bryan nodded.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Spencer nodded and took the grey haired man's word for it and then shifted his gaze to Kai.

"So, you managed to get him out then?" Bryan also looked down at Kai and gave him another comforting squeeze, being careful of Kai's wounds as always, before talking.

"Sort of...I caught him just as he was about to lock himself in the bathroom again," Spencer nodded.

"So what...?" He asked, gesturing to Kai and Bryan caught on.

"He has a few problems that we hadn't realised about." Bryan noticed that Kai was almost resting his full weight against him now and looked down, only just realising how tired the phoenix actually was and Bryan realised that it made sense; Kai hadn't eaten anything today and had eaten very little over the past few days, his body would be running low on energy.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, and Bryan repeated what Kai had told him. While he spoke Bryan slowly walked backwards, leading Kai forwards until he felt the backs of his legs come into contact with the bed, he then picked Kai up, sat on the bed and sat Kai in his lap, Kai's legs loosely fell around Bryan's waist, his hands still gripped Bryan's top, just abit more loosely now and his head was resting on Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan and Spencer were surprised by how easily Kai was accepting the position that the falcon had put him in; although Kai was alot more open with his brothers than he was with the Bladebreakers he wasn't usually this affectionate. It had surprised both men that Kai had just let Bryan do what he had just done but what surprised them even more was how content the phoenix was, when usually he probably would have squirmed and been adament that he be put down; he wasn't one to let people baby him. Only when he was very unwell, extremely exhausted or when something was really bothering him did Kai ever willingly let one of his older brothers baby him.

"I see." Spencer said when Bryan was finished talking. "Though it seems that that's not the only thing that's changed." The whale said, gesturing to how Kai was very settled in a position that he would usully fight to get out of. "And I don't think he's quite realised. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep like that. I mean I know he's tired, that much is obvious but... that's more than just fatigue that's having him be so relaxed about this."

"I know." Kai had given up listening as soon as he had landed in Bryan's lap, he was too tired and couldn't be bothered listening anymore. Before his body had been exhausted but his mind had been awake but his emotional surge had taken whatever energy he had had left out of him and he was just about ready to fall asleep until he felt himself being shaken. "Come on Kai, don't fall asleep just yet."

Kai groaned and tried to ignore the attempt to waken him up, again Bryan shook him gently.

"No Kai, come on, don't fall asleep just yet." Kai groaned again but pushed himself up so that he was sitting up by himself.

"Come on Kai, come outside for a while." Spencer said. That seemed to give Kai alittle jolt, suddenly he seemed to be abit more awake as he began to panic slightly. He shook his head determinedly.

"N-no, I don't wanna see Tala yet." Kai said "And I don't want to go outside when I'm like this." He added.

"Look Kai, I know that this unusual behaviour is scaring you but you can't stay inside until this clears up. You have no idea how long this is going to go on for, and you can't stay cooped up in this room for goodness knows how long. But like Bryan said, we'll figure this out and fix this but for now atleast your going to have to grin and bear it." Spencer told Kai.

"Come on Kai, we'll get you an icecream and then you can go or a sleep on one of the sun loungers near the pool." Bryan said but Kai shook his head.

"But I'll burn, I..."

"No you won't, there are big umberella things that are in between the loungers that you can put up, you can lie under one of those."

"I don't wanna see Tala."

"You don't have to talk to Tala, but you do need to leave this room. Keeping yourself cooped up like this is unhealthy, and that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about before we go; we've noticed how little you're eating and it can't go on like this Kai." Spencer told the young phoenix. "You are getting to the point now where you are getting quite dangerously underweight, and that's very worrying and it's also slowing your recovery time right down. You should be further on in your healing process by now." Kai wasn't looking at either of his brothers but he was slowly nodding.

"I think that the best thing to do is to have your eating and sleeping habits monitored, okay?" Kai looked as if he was about to protest but Spencer cut him off before he even began. "It might not be ideal to you but I think it's very necessary, otherwise you could become very ill." Kai didn't like it, but he knew that Spencer was right, he could seriously damage himself if he lost anymore weight, so he agreed. Well that and because he knew it would be happening anyway, whether he liked and agreed to it or not.

"Good, it's for the best Kai." Spencer said.

"Alright then, up you get." Bryan said as he stood up with Kai in his arms before putting the phoenix down. "Go get changed, then we can go down stairs." Kai looked down and realised that he was still in his normal everyday wear. "You will absolutely bake if you go out dressed like that."

Kai grabbed some clothes from his case and went ino the bathroom to change.

"I'll go and give Tala a heads up about Kai, and warn him that Kai's still mad at him and fill him in." Spencer said in a quiet voice so that Kai couldn't hear him, Bryan nodded and Spencer made his exit.

A minute later and Kai emerged from the bathroom carrying his everyday clothes, a book, his ipod touch and nintendo DSi.

"Good, much better." Bryan said, nodding at Kai's choice of clothes. "Come on let's go."

*****

Spencer walked around the pool and towards Tala and the sun loungers that they had reserved.

_"Where did you disappear to?"_ Tala asked as Spencer sat in the lounger that he had previously vacated.

_"I went to talk to Bryan." _Spencer replied.

_"So you noticed that something's on his mind too huh?"_

_"Yeah, but he swears that he is just thinking and that there is nothing actually wrong." _Spencer says and Tala nods before relaxing back in his sun lounger and closing his eyes. _"Listen Tala,"_ The whale began again and said redhead opens his eyes to give his oldest brother his attention again. _"Bryan, he...he's spoken to Kai..." _

_"Wait, he actually managed to get Kai out of the bathroom!?"_ The redhead questioned sitting up with a start, now his complete attention was on Spencer and what the whale had to say.

_"Well, actually he caught Kai just before he could lock himself in the bathroom again when he got back to your room..."_ Spencer went on to tell Tala the whole story; exactly what Bryan had told him and what he had also been present to see.

_"The point is that he is still mad at you and I'm telling you this now instead of later to give you a heads up. He's still mad at you which means he's more than likely going to ignore you and not want you near him. Or given the current state that he's in he might just end up blowing up at you, which will only distress him further. I know that this is going to be hard for you Tala, but you need to give him the space he needs at the moment and find a time when the pair of you are alone to try and talk to him, otherwise this could end in a disaster and put you in an even worse place with him." _Tala nodded slowly in understanding, this would be incredibly hard but Spencer was right; now would not be the time to try and talk to Kai. He would arrange something with Bryan so that he could talk to Kai alone in their room at some point, probably tonight or tomorrow sometime.

_"Okay, I understand. I'll leave him alone for now."_ Tala said, he tried to hide the disappointment and hurt in his voice but Spencer was far too skilled at reading him; his mask served no purpose when he was with his older brothers. Spencer gave a sympathising smile and placed a supporting hand on Tala's shoulder.

_"I'm sorry Tala."_ Tala put his hand atop Spencer's and gave it a squeeze of appreciation.

_"Nah, don't be. I kind of brought it all on myself anyways."_ Tala admitted.

_"He'll get over it Tal. He could never stay mad at you for long. Even with whatever it is that's affecting him, I'd say a couple of days at the most and everything will be back to normal between the pair of you."_ Tala gave a sad smile.

_"God I hope so." 'I don't think I could handle any longer' _The wolf thought. After a pause, in which Tala sat hoping that what Spencer had said would be true, the wolf spoke again. _"Do you have any idea about what's caused the change within him?"_ Spencer gave him one last comforting squeeze before resting back in his lounger.

_"Not a clue."_ The oldest Russian admitted, but after a moment's thought Spencer spoke again. _"To be honest the only clue we have is that all of this mess started after he woke up on the plane, so it would suggest that it was something to do with the tablet you gave him, but it's strange that you gave both Kai and Daichi a tablet and it is only affecting Kai in this way. Maybe it was the higher dosage on Kai's tablet, maybe it was just different people reacting in different ways but a drastic change in behaviour like Kai has taken is a very severe side affect in it's own way and shouldn't have happened. There has to be another factor and I _will _find it, I just need more time to think about it." _Tala nodded.

Moments later Bryan appeared with Kai at his side. Bryan was carrying two books, whilst Kai was carrying a small tub of icecream in one hand and his nintendo DSi and his ipod in the other hand.

There were four loungers pulled close together with a large sun umberella in the middle, the middle two loungers were completely in shade and the two outer ones were half in the shade and half out. Because of this Bryan had Kai sit in one of the completely shaded ones and he sat at the other side of Kai. Tala sat in the other completely shaded lounger and Spencer sat in the last outer lounger.

Kai completely ignored the fact that he was seated next to Tala and plugged into his ipod before setting his nintendo DSi beside him.

_"Thanks."_ He said as Bryan passed him his book. He pulled his legs up before opening his book at his place, he then set the book down, so that it was sitting at a backwards angle resting against his proped up legs and his abdomen. He vaguely heard Tala greeting Bryan as he settled to read his book whilst eating his icecream. He then heard Tala move on to greet him.

_"Hi Kai."_.

_"Hn." _Kai's voice was almost as stoical as usual but Tala, and his other brothers, noticed the slight tone of vulnerability within the monosylabic answer.

_'Well atleast he's not completely ignoring me.' _Tala thought and mentally sighed as Kai turned his ipod touch on to block out the outside world.

*****

"RAWABUNGA!!!" **SPLASH!!!**

"Tyson!"

"Tyson!"

"Tyson!"

**"TYSON!!"**

Tyson had taken a run and then divebombed into the pool, and in doing so he soaking Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary.

"What?" Tyson asked trying to sound innocent after resurfacing and coming to face his four teammates, none of which looked very amused, especially Hilary. "Oh come on guys, chill out, I was just having some fun." Tyson tried to reason, but his teammates were having none of it. Hilary and Kenny floated there looking very annoyed but Rei and Max shared a knowing glance before using their hands to push a large amount of water towards Tyson, causing a big wave of water to soak Tyson, washing over his face and causing the blue haired teen to cough and splutter.

After he caught his breath enough to stop his coughing and spluttering the Japanese boy glared at his amused looking Chinese and American teammates.

"This means war." Tyson said in a dark voice and his two teammates smirked.

"Bring it Tyson!" Rei challenged.

"Yeah Tyson, let's go!" Max shouted and sent another wave towards Tyson which started the three-way splash war.

"Oh what the hell." Hilary said and joined in with her warring teammates, and soon enough Kenny joined in too. They battled until completely worn out and then they started laughing and let themselves float on the water's surface.

"Man, that was fun." Tyson said after a few minutes of catching his breath.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet Tyson." Rei said and Tyson only had the oppertunity of sucking in a quick breath before Rei dunked him underwater. Rei kept his hands on Tyson's head for a couple of seconds, not letting Tyson up. "Do you think I should let him up yet?"

"Nah, I'd leave him another couple of seconds." Max said and Hilary nodded vigourously in agreement.

"Now?" Rei asked again after a few more seconds had gone by.

"Now." Max confirmed and Rei released Tyson and quickly backed up to escape Tyson's reach. Tyson came up for a huge gasp of breath, and glared at his teammates again.

"So not cool guys." Tyson said.

"Well we all thought it was." Hilary said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah!?" Tyson questioned before beginning to splash the others again and so another splash war was started but this time no one dunked any one and it was all just laughs and giggles.

After their splash war the Bladebreakers managed to borrow a ball from someone and they spread out and had a game of pass.

*****

Daichi, Joseph and Ian were also having a splash war, except they couldn't manage to make big waves so it was just silly little splashes, but they were having alot of fun. Suddenly water started splashing from a different direction. The three boys stopped to see what was going on and found Kevin grinning at them.

"Mind if I join in?"

"Sure." Ian said and slapped the water in his direction and their splash war started again.

**WOOSH!!**

All four preteens screamed as a huge wave tided over them.

"GARY!!!" Kevin screamed as he spotted the man standing there grinning stupidly.

"Come n get me squirts." Gary challenged with his arms wide open. The four small boys all looked at eachother and then turned on the large Chinese man. Gary laughed as the younger boys splashed him, which just got the kids riled up even more, and they started to splash faster and harder but weren't getting as far as they'd like.

Gary sent another small tidal wave over them and again the preteens screamed, squeeled and laughed and then went back to trying to soak the older man.

*****

The Psychics were sitting on four loungers pulled together, Goki and Salima had the sun loungers fully reclined and were sunbathing, Jim was sitting in an upright lounger eating an icecream cone and Kane was sitting in a partially reclined seat watching people playing in the pool. The Bladebreakers had attracted his attention. He had chuckled slightly when Rei had dunked Tyson and watched as they moved on from their splash war, borrowed a ball and then began to play with it.

They looked like they were having alot of fun and he was rather bored of siting up on the sun lounger so he decided to see if his teammates were up for a little fun.

"The Bladebreakers look like they are having alot of fun huh?" Jim nodded his head as he continued to lick his icecream, Salima sat up slightly and rolled slightly onto her side to gain a view of the aformentioned team.

"Yes, they do don't they." Salima said as she watched Rei, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny all laugh and play together.

"What say we go join them?" Kane suggested.

"Hmm, but they look like they are having fun together, they may not want company." Salima said warily.

"Oh come on Sal, I'm sure they won't mind. What about you Goki?" Kane asked, turning his attenton to the oldest team member. "You up for it?"

"Sure." Goki smirked.

"Come on then." Goki hiked himself up whilst Jim finished off the last few bites of his cone. Kane and Salima also stood and they all headed off for the pool, but Salima still seemed reluctant. "Sal?"

"I don't know Kane, what if..." Kane reached back and took her hand.

"Look if we get there and they don't seem like they want company then we'll leave after a little while, okay? It'll be alright Salima, come on." Salima still looked hesitant but then nodded, Kane gently tugged on her hand and she began to follow him forward.

Goki and Jim had gone ahead but were waiting for them at the steps that led into the pool, when their teammates rejoined them they entered the pool and started towards the Bladebreakers.

But Jim was lagging behind.

Goki noticed that Jim was abit behind them and at a stand still so he turned back.

"Jim?" Said little boy looked round at his older teammate. "Sup kid?" Goki asked, there was concern in the older boy's voice.

"I...I, um..." Jim trailed off and then looked off in another direction. Goki followed his teammate's gaze and smiled. The little boy had been staring at the other boys his age and wanted to go and help then take down Gary.

"You wanna go play with our friends?" Goki asked and Jim looked back at him and nodded.

"Okay Jim, we're just gonna be over there, 'kay kid." Jim nodded again.

"Thanks Goki." The younger one said gratefully and began to wade as fast as he could towards the others his own age. Goki watched him go for a few seconds and then went to join the others.

Meanwhile, Kane and Salima had waded up to the Bladebreakers group just behind Tyson.

"Hey guys, Tyson, mind if we join you." Kane asked and all of the Bladebreakers turned their attention to him and Salima.

"Hi Kane, Salima. Sure, just find yourselves a spot and join in."

"Thanks." Kane said. "See? Everything's just fine." Kane said quietly to Salima before he joins in and stands between Rei and Max and Salima moved to between Kenny and Tyson. The game was just about to start again when Max piped up.

"Look guys! Kai is out! We should go and see if he wants to play!" Max said, bouncing up and down in the water. The others looked over towards where Max was looking and sure enough, Kai sat there between Bryan and Tala.

"Yeah, maybe he would come if we asked him." Hilary said hopefully.

"Hold on guys." Rei said, successfully gaining his team's and the Psychics' attention. "Maybe we should leave him alone for now; I think he's asleep, he hasn't moved for the last 15 minutes and he usually listens to his ipod if he wants to fall asleep." Rei told them and they all looked back over at Kai.

"Oh yeah, I never noticed that he had his ipod on." Max says and then sighs. "Bummer." The young American mumbled sadly; he looked up to Kai alot and liked it when they managed to get Kai to join in, he really wanted the phoenix to come and play.

"I know Max, but maybe we can go ask him to join in another time." Rei said and that seemed to cheer the blonde alittle.

At some point during the conversation Goki had joined the group and took up the space between Tyson and Rei, so the group went as follows: Tyson and then to the left of him was Goki and then to the left of him was Rei, then Kane, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Salima and then back to Tyson.

The group started up a game of pass, Rei started, and passed the ball to Salima, who tossed it to Kane, who hit the ball to Hilary, and she threw it to Goki who hit the ball to Max. Max tossed the ball to Tyson who batted the ball but the ball went in the wrong direction and flew out of the group and hit Rick of the Allstarz.

"Sorry." Tyson called sheepishly. Rick had been floating in the water and had been startled when the ball had bounced off of his stomach. Luckily the ball was very light so it didn't wind him or hurt him at all. Rick got himself upright and grabbed the ball which was floating beside him and tossed it back to Goki.

"Yeah sure, just be careful with it next time." Rick said.

"Hey Rick!" Max waved his arms around vigourously in exctiement. Rick was another person that Max looked up to alot now and during the Championships the two had become quite good friends. "We're playing ball, do you want to join in?" The smaller American asked. Rick agreed to join in and took his place between Goki and Rei. The gang played different games of ball well into the afternoon and had alot of fun.

*****

As some played in the pool, others found amusements just inside the building at the arcade machines and pool tables. Johnny, Eddie, Steve and Michael were on race car games, Ozuma was on the slot machines, Enriqué was playing on the pinball machines and Mariam was kicking Dunga's ass at pool.

Mariam putted another red ball leaving her with only two balls left before she could go for the black, but Dunga had only managed putt two of the yellow balls so far. Mariam moved around the table and took aim at another ball, satisfied she struck the white ball at a perfect angle, which struck the red ball she had aimed for which went down one of the corner holes. Smirking she took her extra shot but ever so slightly missed putting it. By now the guys had finished on the race car games and moved to watch the pool game going on.

"Alright, Dunga your shot." Mariam said.

"Jesus dude, she'd creaming you." Johnny commented, talking to Dunga.

"Shut up, I know." Dunga said before he looked at the table to see which would be the easiest of the yellow balls to putt. He saw a yellow ball close to a hole and to his luck the white ball was in a good place to take the shot.

But just as he was about to take the shot a rush of coins was heard coming from the slot machine that Ozuma was standing at, it attraced the attention of the bladers around the pool table and Enriqué, they looked to see that Ozuma had just won a mountain load of 10 cents and a small polar bear ornament which he had just stuffed into one of his pockets and now he was beginning to put all of his winnings into a plastic container.

"Jesus! How much did he fucking win!?" Michael asked but Mariam and Dunga just shrugged.

"Dunno." The ape said. " He's got all the luck on those things though, he always seems to win on those machines." Dunga said before concentrating on his shot again which he took and managed to putt a ball.

"Really?" Steve asked. This time Mariam answered because Dunga was busy taking his next shot.

"Yeah, Ozuma wins on those machines all the time, he's been known to win more that the equivelant of 100 US dollars in one night." Mariam said with a smirk as she watched her captain finish collecting his winnings and beginning to play again. "He'll have more prizes stashed in his pockets too."

Dunga missed the next ball and Mariam went on to win that game, next she took on Michael and she beat him too, and next Johnny, it was a close call but she managed to beat him too and in that time, Ozuma managed to win 5 more huge piles of money which equated to €30 worth, and three more prizes: a Papa Smurf figurine, one of those twirling keyrings that was in the shape of a ship's wheel with Kos written on it and what Ozuma thought at first was a watch, but after closer inspection he found that it was infact a compass on a material strap.

But after Mariam beat Johnny, the fire leopard weilder took a break from the slot machines and took on Mariam at pool. Again it was a close call but this time Ozuma beat Mariam.

*****

Back at the pool some of the adults had decided to take a dip, Grampa had joined in with the Bladebreakers, Psychics and Rick whom were still playing ball, and Bruce and David had gone for a swim whilst Judy sat on the bottom step of the steps that descended ino the pool so that the water was half way up her stomach. She sat there and happily watched her son and husband having a good time.

At half past 5 though, anyone who had been in the pool headed back to their rooms to shower before dinner which commenced at 6 pm and ended at 9pm.

Some people stayed back on the loungers for a little longer because the sun was still up.

Bryan, Tala and Kai were a couple of those whom had stayed. Spencer had taken Daichi and Ian to and get showered back in their room but Bryan, Tala and Kai had stayed. Bryan was on his back soaking up afew more of the sun's rays, Tala was reading Kai's book; Kai had finished the book before he had taken his nap and Tala had gotten bored so snagged the book whilst Kai was still sleeping, which is what he was still doing now.

After he had finished his icecream, Kai had finished the last chapter of his book before settling down to sleep, the phoenix had been so tired that he hadn't stirred since but now it was only afew minutes till dinner so they needed to get moving.

"Bry, we should get going." Tala said as he marked the page he was at, closed the book over and set it down beside him before getting up and having a good stretch after being seated for so long, he heard afew of his bones cracking. Bryan had sat up as well and was now facing towards his younger brothers.

"Do you want to go put the towels back upstairs and I'll get Kai?" Bryan asked and Tala nodded. He would have rather been there for Kai but knew, for the moment at least, it was better for Bryan to do it. Kai was still upset with him for the moment.

"Sure." Tala said, he grabbed the three towels and headed off, and Bryan watched him. He knew how difficult it was for Tala to have Kai being in a mood with him, and Bryan felt for Tala but he couldn't do alot at the moment, it was up to Kai to decide when he was going to forgive Tala and with Kai being the way he was at the moment, goodness knows how long it was going to take. Bryan stretched before leaning across and shaking Kai gently.

_"Kai? Come on buddy up you get."_ Kai groaned slightly and grimaced before cracking his eyes open.

_"What?"_ The young phoenix croaked out before he coughed to clear his throat.

_"Come on, up you get; dinner."_ Bryan said as Kai began to rub his eyes.

_"Dinner? But I just had icecream."_ Kai said and Bryan smirked.

_"You had icecream two hours ago, and now it's dinner time."_ Kai looked mildly surprised.

_"I slept for two hours?"_ Bryan nodded.

_"You did, and now you have to actually eat a decent amount, and that's Spencer's idea of a sufficient amount."_ Kai groaned but nodded, he knew that his brothers were only trying to look out for him.

_"I'm still really tired." _

_"I know, I can see it, you should really think about going to bed early tonight." _Bryan said to him before standing and helping Kai to his feet. "_Come on, let's go and get a table saved." _And the two left for the dining room. They got themselves a table and were soon joined by Spencer, Tala, Ian and Daichi.

Spencer had expected Kai's stomach to have shrunk because he hadn't eaten all day but managed to get Kai to eat a decent amount of food that evening and it made the whale, as well as Bryan, Tala and Kai himself, happy to know that Kai was beginning to get back on track and that he was on the road to recovery. Now there was only Kai's problem with Tala, which Spencer was sure would blow over very soon, and his side affects to worry about. But hopefully they would have the latter figured out soon and could set about fixing it.

*****

Earlier that day the Bladebreakers and the Psychics had made arrangements to spend time together after dinner. So after everyone had finished they met up at the reception area of the hotel and started to explore more of the resort outside of the hotel.

As they walked about they chatted, joked and laughed as well as looking around.

"Does anyone actually know whether we are going to be going anywhere outside of the complex." Hilary asked.

"Nah, I heard the adults say that we are just supposed to be hanging around here for the first week, but I don't know what'll happen after that." Rei said.

"I kinda like not going anywhere for the first little while." Tyson added as they walked along.

"I concur. It gives you the chance to relax before going out and doing anything or taking part in any activities." Kenny said.

"Hey guys look! Up there! It looks like there's a disco hall up there." Max pointed to a building that was sat behind another, but further up a hill so that you could see the top half of the building over the one infront of it and there was flashing, multicoloured lights beaming from the windows.

"Cool, we should go check it out." Tyson said and there were agreements from the rest of the group. They headed up to the building and discovered that it was infact a disco hall and that it was free to get in. The gang made their way in and looked around, there was a large dancefloor in the middle of the room and places to sit round about. There was also a non-alcoholic bar and a D.J stand where a payed D.J was directing the music for the night.

There were other kids there that they didn't know but they also noticed that Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Miguel, Mathilda, Claude, Aaron, Mystel, Ming Ming and Monica were already there. They mingled with the people that they already knew and started to dance and enjoy themselves.

* * *

**_Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers._**

**_P_****_lease review and tell me what you guys think. It means alot when you guys tell me what you think of my work even if it is some constructive criticism, which by the way is fully welcomed._**

**_I am so grateful to people who put the fic on alerts and favourites but please review as well, even if it's only afew words, to tell me how I am doing and what you do and don't like about the chapter. _**

**_I really appreciate it. Thanx for reading!! Luv You All!! XXMikaXX_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys, Mika here, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I have been so busy lately that it is unbelievable, what with searching for, getting and starting a new job and then my laptop broke so I had to see if I could get it fixed. And I had 100 chapters to read and review, which I enjoyed thoroughly I must say, and I have caught up with now so hopefully that will be me back on track with things.**_

_**Sorry guys but there isn't alot of action in this chapter, it's mainly just talking and thinking in this one, but there is more happening in the next few chapters.**_

_**I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites. **_

**_A big thank you to CaptainKai01869, AquilaTempestas, Ishi x, stacii (), PWN3D, FlamingIce94, Mashy-Gaara4life, Kiki Ling, karexie, Salia248, Azaru Hiwatari, Phoenixfyre101, mimi 007, Zodiac100001, Jessi-endings and SasukeHime for _**_**reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review. **_

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Stacii - Thanks for the review, I really apprciate it and thank you or saying that my work was brilliant, it means alot. Don't worry, Kai and Tala will be back on good grounds soon enough and I think alot of people are wondering the same thing, but all will be revealed soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Warnings: _****_The rating may go up in the future if required. Character's will be a bit OOC in this chapter, particularly Bryan and Kai, both of whom are more than alittle OOC at the moment, but their characters should go back to normal somewhat after Kai's problems are solved._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 9

An hour later and the disco was still in full swing and the group of bladers were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kevin and Jim were up dancing daftly and hyperly and having alot of fun doing so.

Rei, Mystel, Lee, Miguel and Kane had been standing at the bar chatting but had now moved to a vacant table. Kane occassionally excused himself to go and dance with Salima, Miguel had also excused himself often to go and dance with Mathilda when she wasn't dancing or talking with the rest of the girls. And when the two aformentioned males were absent Rei, Lee and Mystel were planning for a time when the three could come together and spend some time in the White Tiger Hills together; Rei hadn't been home since the end of the Championships and Mystel loved to visit there; he was treated so nicely by the other villagers and he loved all of the scenery and oppertunities to jump and leap to his heart's content.

The other guys were up dancing but at a much more controlled level and they were all becoming aquainted and getting to know one another.

The girls were in another group. Mariah, Hilary, Mathilda, Monica and Salima got on really well, Hilary still despised Ming Ming but was reining in her abhorration and was acting as civil as possible to keep the peace. The girls were dancing together and having fun, they were also attracting alot of male attention but ignored it. They were simply having too much fun. Although Mathilda and Salima threw Miguel and Kane looks every so often.

Mariah and Mystel were also giving each other sneaky glances which went unnoticed by all others for which Mariah was extremely grateful; she could only imagine Lee's reaction if he knew that there was a possible relationship brewing between the pair and it wasn't at all pleasant.

But although having a good time while dancing, Monica had to sit out alot; it had only been about a month after her operation and although she could walk okay, dancing took alot out of her and the doctors had told her to take it easy for another few months. She wasn't allowed to walk long distances, after a certain amount of time had passed her team would stop and let her rest. They never complained and were always happy to help her, she was so grateful for that.

The blonde haired girl's older brother was also very protective of her, sometimes even if the girl felt she didn't need a rest Crusher would insist that Monica stop and take a breather, he was always looking out for her and they loved one another dearly.

Monica informed the other girls that she needed her respite and left the group. Heading over to the table which the boys had taken and took a drink of her juice that she had left with them. Miguel offered her his seat, persisting that she take it when she refused. She thanked him and took the offered seat and Miguel went to dance with Mathilda.

"Hello Monica, how are you feeling?" Mystel asked his teammate from the seat next to her. Mathilda swallowed the sip of juice she had taken and smiled at the boy.

"I'm okay Mystel, just alittle tired after dancing for two songs." Mystel nodded.

"Okay, rest up though, we don't want you to over-strain yourself; it's not good for you."

"Don't worry. I won't over-strain myself, I am being careful." She smiled and Mystel smiled back.

"Good."

"So your operation went well then?" Rei asked the girl.

"Yes thank you." Mathilda nodded and smiled.

"That's good, and how are you recovering?"

"I'm doing well thank you. I don't need my wheel chair any more but it can still be a little difficult to do some things. It's getting better though." Just then Ming Ming came up to see how her teammate was doing. "I'm okay thank you, I am feeling better now that I have had a little rest and something to drink."

xxx

Back at the hotel most of the adults were sitting at tables outside close to the bar. Bruce and David occupied one small table, they each had a beer and were doing a bit of catching up; they hadn't seen one another for a few years, their children's first World Championships to be exact and at the time they hadn't had a chance to catch up. There had been simply too much going on and then Bruce had gone back to Egypt to continue on with his work a short while after.

"So you are enjoying the vacation then?" David asks.

"Yes." Bruce replied whole-heartedly. David could hear so much sincerity in that one word and knew that this holiday meant alot to Bruce. "This...this holiday is the first chance in a long time that I have had to spend some fun quality time with my kids. I am really missing them." Bruce admits and David gives him a look of sympathy, he knows what it is like to miss one's children.

David and Judy had moved apart when Max was just four years old and from then until Max was ten he had hardly seen his only son. It was difficult to see him because of the distance that was between them; Japan was a long way away from New York and with both parents working in high demanding jobs, Judy being the director of the BBA research and David running his own small business, it wasn't easy for either to travel to the other.

But when Max had turned ten he had gone to live with his father. His mother's carreer had become more and more demanding, she had wanted to move up in her line of work and David had leapt at the chance to have his son living with him. So maybe he hadn't recently known how it felt but the sentiment was nowhere near forgotten.

"I know the feeling. The good thing though, is that you have almost a month to spend with them and your father on this beautiful island." Bruce nodded looking thoughtful. It was a moment before the man answered.

"I know, but even after the holiday is over, I am planning to take a few weeks off of work. I love my job and find it fascinating but I know that there is only a small amout of time left before the kids begin to make their own way in life and then it won't be easy to have family time with them.

They'll be off, having their own places to live, partners, their own jobs, maybe even children of their own in the future...it...it wont be the same then. I will be very happy to have grandchildren but I would like to spend some time with my sons as they are at the moment and Hiro has already got one foot ou the door."

"That is very true, I know that Tyson and Max are only fourteen but they have only afew years of highschool left and then they'll be off to university or whatever it is that they want to do." Bruce nodded.

"Makes you feel old doesn't it." Bruce commented as he took a drink of his beer. David barked with laughter at the remark whilst nodding slightly.

"Does abit." The man replied amusedly before mimicking Bruce's actions with his drink. After feeling the smooth ale slip down his throat David spoke again as a thought occurred to him. "What is it that Hiro does anyway?"

"Hiro has taken an interest in my line of work. He has joined me out on the job before, afew times actually."

"Does he enjoy it?"

"It seems to interest him at the moment although I am not sure as to whether he'll stick with it or not. He spent afew of his younger years tutoring and coaching younger children on how to beyblade, and he really enjoyed that. And he's doing the same thing at the moment, or he was until the tournaments ended, so that could very possibly end up being what he decides to make as a career for himself. But I'm not sure."

"And Tyson? What are his career goals?"

"I'm not sure. But to be honest I don't think he's thought past his next year in school or his next tournament. We haven't really talked about it. Not really had the chance and that's another reason why I want to take this break; I don't just want to spend time with my boys, I want to learn more about them too.

Sad as it is I have only just realised how little I know about my sons and what they like and what they don't and what interests them and what doesn't. My work has kept me away for so long that I've lost the close relationships I had with the when they were children. I mean I had the oppertunity to talk with Hiro when he joined me in Egypt, but even then I still don't know much, and I haven't had such a luxury with Tyson." Bruce replied, he was saddened by the cognizance that he really didn't know much about his sons at all. But that was all going to change, even when he returned to work he planned to visit home alot more often and not let his career rule his life.

"Well I'm sure that'll all change after these few months that you are going to spend with them." David told his friend reassuringly.

x

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Spencer and Gary thanked Crusher as he brought the next round of drinks to the table. They had decided to take it in turns to buy rounds of drinks from the bar. After buying their own drinks to start off with, Spencer had gotten the next one, Gary the next, and now Crusher had bought a round, next it would be back to Spencer.

"Your welcome guys. So things have calmed down with your lot then?" Crusher asked as he sat and took a swig of his drink. Spencer, whom was just finishing a mouthful, answered him after a pause.

"Sort of." Brooklyn approaced the table and sat on the arm of Crusher's chair. Crusher looked to him and smiled, asked what was wrong and offered to buy him a drink. Brooklyn said that he was fine and declined the drink. Crusher turned back to Spencer.

"Sort of?" Spencer sighed.

"Bryan managed to get Kai out of the bathroom earlier and sort the differences between them, but Kai still won't talk to Tala. Well properly anyway. He'll answer Tala when he has to, giving him short and clipped answers, but apart from that he's avoiding him like the plague." Crusher nodded. "Still I think that it'll be only a couple of days at the most before things are back to normal between them; Kai could never stay mad at Tala for long."

"I'm just lucky that my younger teammates all seem to get along. I mean, Ming Ming can be highly strung and quite demanding, and that can cause bickering or a general bad mood among them, and Garland can get quite pushy at times but Brooklyn here," Crusher gestured to the boy sitting at his side "and Mystel are too layed back and good natured for a real fight or controversy to escalate. I dare say though that if there had been someone else on the team that wasn't so layed back then I might have had a few problems."

"Yeah, well Bryan and Tala usually get along but when an arguement breaks out it usually ends in a fight if I don't put a stop to it, which can get quite dangerous with Kai, Ian and now Daichi around, they can sometimes get caught in the middle of it if they're not careful, despite that I must say that Bryan and Tala are really good at stopping before any of the younger ones get hurt. Although there has been a couple of times when Kai has tried to stop them fighting and has come off worse than either of the other two, albeit it was an accident, Bryan and Tala would never intentionally hurt Kai or the other smaller ones.

Kai and Daichi don't usually start trouble although they can end up involved but Ian sometimes makes a point of being a nuisance and trying to rile the others up, he's quite the trouble maker when he wants to be and there's been more times than I can count when I've had to tell him off for it and stop him, I mean the older ones won't let any harm come to Ian but I wouldn't put it past them to give him a good thump if they were pushed far enough."

"Lee and Kevin are the same, they usually get along but there are alot of arguements and Kevin is alot like Ian. He usually winds the others up until I step in and stop him. Mariah and Lee sometimes have rather heated disputes as well, they both have bad tempers and need to be separated and have some time to cool off." Gary said.

"I know how that is, Bryan and Tala usually need to be separated for some cool down time as well, and Kai can have quite a bad temper but it usually takes alot for it to be flared. I think his time with the Bladebreakers has given him alittle more patience." Spencer mused as he took another drink of his beer. Gary looked at the clock before quickly finishing his drink.

"I better go get Kevin and get him up to bed." Gary said standing up and stretching. He waved and said goodnight before heading off to find his youngest teammate. Crusher and Spencer watched him leave before continuing on with the conversation.

"So how did you end up caring for Daichi as well then?" Crusher asked, he hears a tired sigh from Brooklyn but decides not to mention it at the moment.

"Well, he and Ian met after the Championships, and neither had teammates their own age so they played together afew times and Daichi and Tala got more attached as well; Daichi really idled to Tala and Tala ended up taking the kid under his wing. Daichi got along with Kai, well, he didn't annoy Kai as much as some of the other Bladebreakers and Kai liked the fact that Daichi enjoys feeding the stray cats and dogs like he does. Daichi and Ian played together more frequently and Daichi ended up spending the night afew times and then it got more frequent until the kid was practically living with us anyway, and he really is no trouble. He eats what you give him, he goes to bed when asked and apart from the odd time when he gets into trouble with Ian, he causes me no problems. He has calmed down alot since he started staying with us aswell, although I think that was Tala's influence on him."

"Doesn't he have parents?" Crusher asked, he was hearing yawns from Brooklyn now and would soon tell the teen to go to bed if he didn't go himself. Spencer shook his head sombrely.

"His father passed away when he was little and his mother passed away two years ago now. She was in an accident that was fatal. The poor kid has frequent nightmares about it; he was there when his mother died. Saw it happen."

"That's really awful. It would be bad enough for an adult nevermind an 8 year old child." Spencer nodded dolefully. "Right Brooklyn come on, off to bed, you're yawning constantly." Crusher told the boy after hearing him yawn again. "Garland is in your room isn't he?" Brooklyn nodded tiredly as he stood up and stretched. "Go on then. Goodnight Brooklyn." Crusher told him as the ginger haired boy started off to his room that he shared with Garland and Mystel.

"G'night Crusher." Crusher watched him disappear inside the hotel before returning his attention to Spencer. "He's always been one to go to his bed early, he need his sleep otherwise he can't function." Crusher told Spencer and the whale nodded.

"Daichi and Kai are the same way. Infact things can get quite ugly and tempers flare alot more easily if those two haven't had their sleep."

x

At another table sat Bryan, Tala and a very sleepy young phoenix. Said boy was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, legs slightly apart, head bowed and eyes closed. He was rubbing his eyes every now and again whilst barely managing to stifle yawns and almost falling asleep in his chair.

It was only 10 pm and even with his two hour nap before dinner Kai was a very tired boy. The phoenix had been, throughout the day and previous night, very drowsy and he couldn't understand why this was but was far too fatigued to attempt to investigate it at the moment, he would think about it more when he was more alert and feeling more himself; his brain still felt like mush and this was something that he was having difficulty coming to terms with but was honestly just to exhausted to care at the moment. Trying to stay awake was challenging enough for the phoenix at the moment.

And it didn't go unnoticed by his older siblings either, they had been keeping an eye on him until now and had agreed that, when the younger children returned, Kai would be put to bed for the night. The boy may not be used to going to bed this early but Bryan knew that Kai's earlier outbursts had taken most or all of his energy and his nap had only been a small energiser for him. The phoenix needed a proper sleep if he was going to feel any better and Kai's bedtime for this evening and the few following nights wasn't far off.

Right on cue, Daichi and Ian were making their way towards the table that their older brothers were occupying. Tala could tell straight away that Daichi wasn't far behind Kai and was in desperate need of his bed although Ian seemed much more awake and looked as if he was trying to convince the younger redhead to stay away from the table because he knew that he would be made to go to bed if he returned.

Bryan chuckled as Ian sighed in defeat; Daichi wasn't listening to him and they were too close to the table now to keep on trying to convince Daichi to say up alittle longer, his brothers would hear him for sure and Ian would probably get into trouble for persisting when the youngest boy was in no way able to play any longer. Daichi went straight to Tala.

"Hey kiddo." Daichi lifts his arms, immediately asking up and Tala complied; lifting the little preteen into his lap. Daichi leant heavily against Tala, resting his head against Tala's chest and fisting Tala's top in one little hand whilst rubbing at his eye with the other. "Tired kiddo?" Tala murmurs quietly to the little boy and recieves a sleepy nod in reply. Daichi then buried half of his face into Tala's chest whilst still rubbing at his eye. "Bedtime, I think." Tala says as he wraps an arm around Daichi, hugging the little boy to him and using the other hand to run his fingers through the redheaded child's hair.

_"No."_ Ian whined, pouting. Both adult males turn their attention to him.

_"Yes Ian, your going to bed now, you all are." _Tala said firmly before going back to mothering his young charge.

_"But that's not fair, I'm not tired. I don't want to go to bed."_ The purple haired child argues as his guardians stand from their chairs, Tala carrying the almost sleeping Daichi.

_"Don't argue Ian, we are going back to the rooms and you are going to bed just like Daichi and Kai."_ Bryan tells him sternly as he gently wakes Kai up but Ian is still not having it.

_"But I dont wanna go! I'm not tired and I don't need to go to bed!" _Tala walked on ahead with Daichi in his arms, he didn't want the little redhead upset with the arguing.

_"Come on Kai get up, we're going back to the rooms now." _Bryan turned back to Ian with a cross look on his face. _"You are going to bed whether you like it or not Ian. You may not feel tired now but you will tomorrow when Spencer has you up early for breakfast. I am not going to argue with you about this, you are going to bed when we get back to the room so deal with it. Now wait here, the pair of you, while I go and get the other room key from Spencer." _Bryan ordered before leaving.

Ian huffed, crossed his arms and stamped his foot with annoyance. He was not happy at all.

x

When Bryan approached the table where Spencer and Crusher were sitting he could see that all was not normal. But it didn't take him long to figure out the problem when he noticed the numerous empty glasses sitting on the table and the half full glasses infront of the pair, they had been laughing about something but their laughter had died down somewhat when they realised that they had company.

"S'up Bry." Spencer asked a little too merrily and Bryan mentally winced; he knew that Spencer was going to have a hangover in the morning and that he and Tala would be the ones to babysit the three younger ones tomorrow. He doubted very much that Spencer would be up to it.

"Uhm, I need your room key." Spencer looked slightly confused.

"Why?" Bryan sighed.

"So that we can get Ian and Daichi to bed." Bryan explained.

"Oh! Okay!" The whale nodded before reaching into his pocket, and with a little difficulty, pulled out his room key. Handing over the key Spencer then asked Bryan if he wanted anything else. "No. Just don't drink too much." Bryan advised as he turned to leave. Crusher and Spencer waved him off and went back to their drinks and their conversation.

As Bryan turned to return to his two young charges, whom he had left by their previously occupied table, the falcon noticed the absence of the youngest. He quickly scanned the area and noticed Ian heading back towards the play area. He followed.

Quickly catching up to the boy Bryan took a hold of Ian's t-shirt collar and yanked him round causing Ian to yelp at the unexpected action. Letting go of the preteen's collar he grabbed Ian's wrist and proceeded to drag the protesting child behind him.

_"No!"_ Ian whined as he dug his heels into the ground but it didn't have much effect; Bryan was alot stronger than Ian and could easily manoeuver the serpent weilder's weight.

_"I told you to stay at the table Ian!"_ The falcon said rather sternly; he was beginning to get fed up of Ian's display quickly. _"Why didn't you do as you were told?"_

_"I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired! I don't wanna go!" _Ian cried and protested as he continued to drag his feet against the ground. After hauling Ian another few metres with the child still protesting relentlessly, Bryan had had enough. He picked Ian up and held him with one arm against his side, Ian's back to him.

_"Tough." _Ian started to cry.

_"NO!"_ Ian shrieked and started to struggle defiantly.

_"Enough! Ian, that's enough!" _Bryan scolded. _"Stop this ridiculous behaviour right now or you will be in serious trouble." _Bryan growls threateningly in the other's ear. _"You are going to bed, you are going to bed now and this childish tantrum is not going to change that. And that fact that you are acting like this makes me think that you are tired but you just don't realise it yet. Now pack it in and behave otherwise you will regret it shrimp." _Ian finally gave up and went still as he sniffled and lightly sobbed pitifully. He wasn't going to provoke the falcon any further; he knew that he had lost and that his tantrum was getting him nowhere, and if he pushed Bryan hard enough then the entire escapade could culmanate with volatile results; Bryan was lethal when he was angry.

_"Good, that's better. Now behave yourself and stop acting up."_ The older man said as he approached Kai, waiting exactly where Bryan left him and looking more spent than before if possible. The falcon placed a gentle hand on the back of Kai's head and started to guide him back towards the hotel and their bedroom.

With Ian finally behaving and Kai depending on his gentle guidance, Bryan chaperoned his younger brothers back to their rooms.

x

Bryan found Tala waiting for him outside Spencer's room with a sleeping Daichi in his arms. Tala raises a questioning eyebrow at the scene in front of him but Bryan getured to him that he will explain later. Tala gave a small nod as Bryan moved to open the door to Spencer, Ian and Daichi's room.

_"Thanks Bry."_ The older redhead says as he passes through the door, taking the key from Bryan on the way, and carrying his sleeping child off to bed.

Bryan puts Ian down but takes a firm hold of his wrist before he can move to follow Tala. Ian, although slightly scared to, looks up at Bryan.

_"I am warning you now Ian, you'd better behave in there or you will be in big trouble. Do you understand me?"_ The small Russian nods quickly.

_"Yes."_

_"Good because Tala doesn't need any trouble from you, he has to look after Daichi too and doesn't need the kid being woken up by you misbehaving. And remember that Tala will tell me if you've been up to anything. Now go."_ Bryan released Ian's wrist and the small Russian scurried off into the room. Bryan watched Ian go to his bed to get his pyjamas as Tala undresses Daichi to change him into his bed clothes without waking him.

Bryan shut the door before turning back to Kai, who looked as if he was asleep standing up. The falcon reached out and placed a guiding hand on the phoenix's back. Kai jolted as he wasn't expecting the touch.

_"Ssh, it's alright Kai. Come on buddy, this way._"The falcon reassured Kai as he lead his baby brother to the door. Totally dependant on Bryan, Kai follows blindly, not really paying attention to where he is going; he is too zonked to care and trusts his older brother to get him back into the room in one piece.

Bryan slid the keycard through the lock, pushed the door open and guided Kai into the room. The falcon gently sits Kai on his bed before going to get the injured boy's bandages and meds. When he returns he finds Kai curled up on top of his bed and sighs, putting the meds and bandages down on Kai's bedside table, Bryan shook the phoenix awake gently.

_"Kai? Kai get up."_ Kai groans tiredly and attempts to swat Bryan away but the falcon isn't deterred. _"Kai get up, you have to have your bandages changed and you need to take your medication. Spencer will go crazy if he finds out that you haven't." _Bryan waits for a moment but when Kai is about to go back to sleep the falcon picks the phoenix up and sits him on his bottom at the edge of the bed.

_"Bryan!"_ Kai whines tiredly and tries to lie back down, but the grey haired man only takes the bluenette teenager by the shoulders and sits him up again.

_"Kai, you have to have your bandages changed, it's been a while since you've had them changed and your injuries could get infected if you don't. And you will be sore in the morning if you don't take your medication."_ Bryan reasons._ "Now sit up while I do this and then you can go to sleep."_ Kai groans but does as he is told and lets his older brother undress him so that he can change his bandages.

Bryan checked over Ka's injuries, being thorough but also being careful so as not to hurt the phoenix, before he replaced Kai's bandages as quickly and cautiously as he could. The ones on his chest were easy since it was only a light dressing he needed on there now but the one on his arm took slightly longer. The wounds on his legs and face were healing nicely but slowly so they didn't need to be bandaged any more but did need to have an eye kept on them. The falcon then quickly slipped a t-shirt onto Kai. It was too hot to sleep with trousers on so Bryan left Kai in his boxers.

The falcon then reached back and grabbed one of the two pill bottles on Kai's bedside cabinet. Opening the childlocked cap, Bryan tipped two of the pills out onto his hand before re-applying the lid. He then did the same with the other bottle.

Grabbing Kai's bottle of water, Bryan then handed Kai the four pills, two painkillers and two anti-inflammatories, and water.

_"Here Kai, take your meds and then you can go to sleep."_ Grumbling something incoherent, the boy took the pills from the grey haired man's hand, the russian blue haired teen grimaced at them as he took the water. One by one the pills disappeared down Kai's throat with the aid of the water.

The boy looked slightly paler after taking the pills so Bryan took the bottle from Kai and placed it on the floor before pulling his little brother into a gentle hug. Kai didn't complain as he leant heavily against Bryan and let his big brother hold him.

_"You alright Kai?"_ The phoenix nodded tiredly as Bryan began to rub his back soothingly. _"You aren't going to throw those back up are you?"_ A fatigued shake of the phoenix's head was his answer and the falcon mentally sighed, glad that Kai didn't feel like vomiting because not only would he lose his pills, which he would have to retake, but he would also probably lose his dinner too and that meant that he would probably get no nutrirtion from it, and Kai couldn't afford to lose any nutrition at the moment.

After afew moments of just sitting holding Kai, and reveling in the fact that Kai was allowing him to do so, Bryan decided that it was time to get Kai into bed for the night. Although he would much rather sit and keep Kai close to him while he had the chance, his little brother was exhausted and needed his sleep.

_"Come on buddy, time for bed."_ Kai grumbled at having to move again when he was quite comfy using his older brother as a pillow but Bryan ignored it and helped the younger into bed. When Kai was settled Bryan ran a gentle hand through Kai's hair before kissing his forehead. _"Get some sleep li'l bro, you need it."_ Bryan murmured quietly.

As he stood to leave he heard Kai say _"G'night Bry."_ little above a whisper. A small smile crossed Bryan's lips.

_"Good night Phoenix."_ Bryan replied. He watched Kai drift off before going and grabbing a beer from their mini fridge and his bottle opener. Settling himself on the couch and popping the lid on his beer, Bryan started to evaluate and mull over Kai's new behaviour and the events of the day.

Since prying Kai from the bathroom earlier that day, Bryan realised just how different his brother's behaviour was; Kai was not one for letting other's baby him nor was he known for being overly affectionate but during the course of the day Bryan had noticed that Kai had actually been seeking affection and contact from him. That had surprised Bryan to no end, the phoenix's new behaviour had baffled him somewhat but he realised that he missed this side of Kai and that he missed the days when Kai would come to he, Tala or Spencer for absolutely anything; for advice with something, for them to help him with his problems, when the phoenix was overly stressed and needed his big brothers' company or simply for a snuggle.

Kai still came to them for advice and to ask for help with his problems, and usually when his stress level hit sky high, but the days when Kai came to them and climbed into their laps for a snuggle when he was upset or just in need for some comfort were more or less gone, they had become less and less frequent over the last few years and now it was a rarity and even more so for himself.

Kai would go to Spencer for advice and sometimes would find himself being hugged whether he liked it or not. He would never instigate it but the whale would hug Kai when he sensed the younger needing a bit of comfort and it wouldn't take Kai long to settle and accept it and actually enjoy it.

Tala on the other hand had began to mother Kai more and more over the years, and usually Kai would end up in Tala's arms and/or lap, half through Tala making him do it and half through Kai actually participating willingly. Kai was usually quite content to let Tala mother him because he was used to it and they usually had a very close relationship.

But with Tala mothering him the way he was Bryan had taken a step back, he had accepted Kai's distancing as a natural part of him growing older and gradually, over the years, they had lost some semblance of the closeness they once had. They still had an air tight relationship, they all did, but while Kai would come to him for all sorts of advice and he knew that he could go to Bryan for anything and that the falcon would always protect him, they had lost the more affection based part of their relationship and Bryan was just now realising how much their relationship had changed from what it once was and how much he missed those times.

But with Tala being in Kai's bad books and being unable to be there for Kai like he usually was, Bryan had stepped up to the plate and offered what Tala couldn't give at the moment and in doing so he had reincarnated their old relationship. And throughout the hours of this day, Bryan had realised that Kai may not ask for affection the way he used to but he did want it, and Bryan wondered if Tala's method of just giving Kai the affection he wanted, instead of waiting for Kai to ask for it was the way to go about it. It seemed to work for Tala and Spencer anyway.

Bryan thought back to the few times throughout the day when Kai had accepted or silently asked for contact or affection throughout the day, when he had first gotten Kai out of the bathroom, Kai had let Bryan hold and comfort him, and even accepted being lifted to sit in Bryan's lap, when the pair had gone to reserve a table for dinner, when they had began to walk towards the dining room Kai had latched onto his top, he had let go a few seconds later but had kept very close to Bryan until they had been seated and even then, the phoenix had chosen to sit next to the falcon at the table. When they had been sitting at the table near the bar, Kai had again chosen to sit next to him and had even rested against Bryan's arm and snoozed there until Bryan had needed to use the bathroom. And then finally, just minutes ago, Kai had let Bryan lead him back to the room, he had completely depended on his big brother as he followed the falcon blindly, being too tired to direct himself, and then he had let the falcon hold him and put him to bed.

Bryan thought back to those times and it brought a smile to his face, and he made the promise to himself that, even when this was all over and Kai was back to normal he wouldn't back off like he had before, he would try to be more affectionate towards Kai in the future as well as Ian and even Daichi; the kid was fast becoming part of the family if he wasn't already and that meant that Bryan had to be as much of a big brother to Daichi as he was to Kai and Ian and even Tala.

Bryan was taken out of his musings when the balcony door slid open and said wolf walked into the room. He had jumped across from the adjacent balcony of Spencer, Ian and Daichi's room where he had just left the sleeping children. The falcon offered a small smile to the wolf which was returned.

_"S'up?"_ The redhead asked as he crossed the room to grab a beer from their mini fridge.

_"Nothing. Just thinking."_ The older of the two replied with a shrug.

_"You seem to be doing alot of that lately. Care to share?"_

_"Not at the moment. No." _Bryan gestured to the doors of the balcony. _"You want to go sit outside so that we don't wake him up?"_ The falcon asks, meaning Kai. Tala nods, Bryan gets up from the couch and they both head for the door.

_"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something anyways."_

Closing the door behind them both men sit at the small table on their balcony.

_"They settle okay?"_ Bryan asked and Tala nodded.

_"Yeah they're asleep. Daichi went out like a light but Ian took a little longer."_ The wolf then aquired a thoughtful look on his face. _"Actually he seemed rather put out, what was wrong with him? And why were you carrying him earlier?"_

_"Before you left he was saying that he didn't want to go to bed."_ Tala nodded. _"Well after you left he became more insistant, he tried to run back to the play area when I left him and Kai at he table while I went to get their room key from Spence, and then he threw a tantrum like you wouldn't believe, kicking and screaming, when I was dragging him back towards the room. He was all for keeping it going until I threatened him to make him stop."_

_"Really?"_ The wolf asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. Ian's behaviour really surprised him; while Ian was known for getting into trouble he wasn't one for tantruming at all. _"That's weird."_

_"Tell me about it."_ Bryan commented before taking a swig of his beer. _"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_ Tala hesitated for a moment before answering.

_"It's about Kai."_ Bryan nods.

_"I thought so."_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Please drop in a review folks. Thanx for reading. Love You All! XXMikaXX**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up, I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to CaptainKai01869, stacii, mimi 007, dragonlilly1993, NejiKoriKaze, MissLivia12, Phoenixfyre101, BrokenDemoness, BlackRoseGirl666, Kiki Ling, Meggn xx andDamgielfor reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review._**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Stacii - Heya, thanks for the review, I appreciate it. Next chapter is here and I am so glad that you are enjoying this fic so much. XXMikaXX_**

**_Warnings: _****_The rating may go up in the future if required. Character's will be a bit OOC in this chapter, particularly Bryan and Kai, both of whom are more than alittle OOC at the moment, but their characters should go back to normal somewhat after Kai's problems are solved._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 10

_"I thought so."_ Bryan admitted as he sat his drink down on the table and looked at Tala expectantly.

_"I need you to get Kai up here, alone, tomorrow, so that I can talk to him and hopefully get this whole mess sorted out."_ The redhead ran his fingers through his firey locks whilst looking stressed.

_"It's killing you isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_ The wolf released his hair before he looked up at his brother. _"Yes it is. It is killing me because I know that I caused this rift over something as simple as giving my little brother a travel sickness pill, and it is also killing me because I know that Kai has been going through an inner torment strong enough to have him in tears and feeling incredibly vulnerable and I can't be there for him. I can't be there when he needs me the most._

_And look...I know he has you and Spencer but..."_

_"...But it's not the same as being there for him yourself is it?"_ The falcon sighed as Tala shook his head.

_"Sorry, I..."_

_"Don't be."_ Bryan said as he reached a hand forward resting his hand atop Tala's, making his brother look up at him._ "Myself and Spencer would have felt the exact same way had we been in your position. Heck, we did feel the same way until we managed to get through to Kai."_

_"So you'll help me?"_

_"Of course."_ Bryan smiled and Tala returned it. _"Now,"_ The falcon sat up with a scheming look on his face. _"what did you have in mind?"_ Tala grinned at his brother's tone and his mood lightened somewhat.

_"Well actually, I did have an idea..."_

xxx

The next morning the falcon, the wolf and the phoenix entered the dining room and headed towards the table where their teammates and family sat.

Bryan snickered as he noticed Spencer slouching forwards in his chair, elbows on the table, head in his hands with a cup of coffee under his nose.

_"S'up Spence? Get too friendly with the alcohol last night?"_

_"Don't start Bryan."_ The whale warned half-heartedly as he couldn't be bothered to put much more effort into his words; his head was splitting and he didn't need Bryan's smart ass comments.

_"Well, I did warn you..."_

_"I said don't start Bryan."_ Spencer growled without looking up and Bryan raised his hands in mock surrender as he seated himself at the table. The falcon knew not to push his older brother too far.

Daichi greeted Tala enthusiastically as the wolf sat down at the table. The older redhead smiled at the younger.

"Hi squirt, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yup." Daichi nodded his head vigorously making Tala chuckle.

"Good, I'm glad. What about you Ian? Did you sleep well."

"Mmhm." The little purple haired Russian answered around a mouthful of cereal whilst nodding his head at a normal rate.

"Good."

xxx

After eating a good hearty breakfast the Blitzkreig Boyz started to disperse. Bryan had headed off with Kai back up to the room. The phoenix was under the impression that they were only nipping up to the room so that he could get his ipod, nintendo and a book, but that was all part of the plan.

The wolf resided with Spencer, Ian and Daichi for a few moments, making sure that Bryan had Kai well out of the way before he made his move. Currently the four were walking towards the doors that led out to the pool area, Daichi was holding his hand as they walked. But the wolf knew that if the plan was going to work then he had to leave now, he had to make his move.

"Actually, I am going to head up to the room for a while." Daichi looked up at him with an almost pleading look whilst Spencer turned and was now regarding him with suspicion.

"You're not gonna come out and play?" Daichi asked him and Tala crouched down to the child's level.

"I have something that I have to do kiddo. You go ahead and play with Ian and your other friends. I'll be back soon I promise okay?" The little redhead hesitated before nodding slowly. Tala pulled Daichi in for a quick hug and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good boy. You go play with Ian 'kay and I'll be back before you know it. Go on." The wolf urged the little redhead gently. Daichi did as he was told and slowly went after Ian who was outside already, but kept on looking back at Tala, wondering why the older redhead wasn't going to be with him.

_"What're you up to Tala?"_

_"I've arranged it with Bryan so that I can talk to Kai alone in out room, but the plan is for me to be back at the room before they are. Bryan is walking Kai around the long way and up the stairs while I am to take the elevator, so I have to go now."_

_"How are you going to manage that when Bryan has your room key?"_ Spencer enquired and Tala gave him a sheepish look.

_"Well we left the balcony door open his morning and I was going to ask you for your room key so that I can go through yours and jump the balcony."_

_"Tala!" _The oldest brother growled.

_"I know I know, but it's only gonna be this once and Kai isn't going to see me do it." _The wolf pleaded and Spencer sighed before handing him the key.

_"Fine but just this once and only because you are going to be making up with Kai."_ The whale warned firmly.

_"Thanks Spence."_ Tala said before taking off. Spencer shook his head as he watched he wolf go before he turned back towards where his young charges had headed.

xxx

Tala walked quickly but composedly, going as quickly as possible without looking ridiculous. Jabbing at the up button, the wolf only had to wait mere milliseconds before the door to the lift opened and he stepped inside. Luck seemed to be with him, the elevator had been on his level and ready to go and his journey to the third floor was, thankfully, undisturbed.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Tala was off again, walking briskly down the hall, passing afew others and nodding in acknowledgement to the few that greeted him on their way past.

Reaching the room numbered 307, the wolf slipped the keycard through the sensor, quickly entered he room and shut the door. The redhead walked across his brothers' room and over to the balcony door, Tala slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him although it was left unlocked. But he would fix that later.

There was hardly any space between the balconies at all, if he stood on the wall of one then he could take a normal sized step and be on the wall of the other. Quickly crossing the gap, Tala seated himself on one of the chairs to their table, the one that was out of sight from their room so that he could wait for Bryan's signal.

As the wolf sat and waited he wondered what he would say to Kai, he didn't want to upset the phoenix, he knew that his little brother didn't exactly have the best mental stability at the moment and he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had tried to talk to Kai about it, on their first night here.

Pondering over his choices, Tala didn't even hear his brothers' arrival until he heard muffled speech from the other room.

xxx

_"I'll just be a minute." _Kai promised.

Closing the door behind them, Bryan stood by the door and waited as Kai walked to his bed to grab his stuff. Bryan watched as Kai grabbed his ipod and nintendo out from underneathe his pillow before he pulled the large WHSmith bag from beneathe his bed and began to rifle through it, looking for a new one since he had finished the one that he had been reading yesterday before his nap.

The falcon hesitated as he watched Kai pick out a book from the bag, read the blurb on the back before throwing it back in the bag and picking out another one. Finally swallowing the hesitation within him Bryan decided that it was time for him to speak up, this was something that he had to do, and he had to do it fast because Kai had decided that he liked that particular book and had layed it on his bed beside his other things whilst he put the large bag back under his bed.

Bryan walked forward just as Kai was standing back up again.

_"Ready." _Kai told his brother and Bryan nodded.

_"Uh...listen Kai, sit down for a minute, I need to talk to you." _Kai's eyebrows furrowed and his expression became one of concern and confusion; he didn't know what Bryan had to talk to him about but he could tell from his older brother's tone and expression that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Nonetheless Kai obediently sat down on the edge of his bed and looked expectantly and curiously at his big brother as the falcon sat across from him on the edge of Tala's bed.

After a pause, during which Bryan chose his words carefully, the grey haired blader began to speak.

_"Look Kai, I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not going to sugar-coat what I have to say to you. I brought you up here to help you solve one of your problems, because there is no use avoiding it and the longer it goes unsolved the harder it's going to be to fix."_ As the falcon had been speaking, Kai's expression had levelled off concern and expectant and had leaned more towards confused and curious, that was until atleast, he heard the next words from Bryan's mouth.

_"I brought you up here because Tala asked me to bring you here so that you two can try and sort your differences. __**Sit**__ down."_ Kai had been about to get up and walk out, out of anger and frustration, but quickly sat back down at Bryan's command. Even in his aggravated state, the phoenix knew there would be big trouble if he didn't do as he was told, especially when it was Bryan.

_"Look, I know that you don't particularly want to do this Kai..."_

_"Then why, why are you making me do this?"_ Kai looked pleadingly up at Bryan with moist eyes, his voice weak. It seemed that Kai was suffering from those mood swings again and it saddened the falcon to see his brother suffering. The sooner they figured out the cause and solution to Kai's emotional problems the better.

_"It's for the best Kai." _Bryan said softly._ "You are miserable without Tala. You know it, I know it, Spencer knows it. You know you miss him, you hate being separated from him and I'll bet that while you were really upset and mad with Tala, all you wanted to do was to go to him."_ Kai looked guiltily down at his lap, where his fingers fidgeted and that was all the confirmation Bryan needed. Sensing Kai's distress, Bryan moved forward and enveloped his little brother in a gentle, comforting hug and held him close. He felt the phoenix bury his face in his chest and grip his t-shirt tightly within his fisted hands. The brothers stayed like this for a few minutes until Bryan felt Kai calm down and relax as his body untensed and his grip on the falcon's shirt loosened.

_"I know that you are angry with Tala for what he did Kai, but he really was only trying to help you. He may have gone about it the wrong way but he is really sorry for upsetting you and it's killing him to have you upset with him. He just wants you back Kai." _Bryan murmured to his brother. Kai nodded into Bryan's chest but didn't say anything, although the falcon felt a small damp patch on his shirt. The falcon wielder started to rub his little brother's back slowly and soothingly. Bryan held Kai close and rubbed his back until he felt the boy calm down again.

_"Listen, I have to go now, but I'll be downstairs, next to the pool with Spencer, Ian and Daichi okay?"_ Bryan felt Kai nod against him and heard a small sniffle. _"I'll be back up in a while to see how you are doing." _The falcon gave the phoenix a supportive squeeze. _"This is for the best Kai." _Bryan repeated before giving Kai a kiss on his head. _"You'll feel better after this, I promise." _And with that Bryan slowly stood up, giving Kai the chance to let go and regain himself. Bryan saw that it had only been afew tears to leak past his brother's eyes, and that Kai hadn't been crying enough for his eyes to go red or puffy.

Bryan called Tala's name.

_"I'll be back soon li'l bro." _Bryan promised before turning and walking to the door. He walked out just as Tala entered through the balcony door. The falcon left before he changed his mind and stayed with his younger brothers to make sure all went well, but he knew that this was something that Kai and Tala had to work out on their own.

Inside the room Kai was still sitting on his bed, looking down at his lap, where his hands now lay, one on top of the other. And that is how Tala found him. The phoenix heard the wolf enter the room but didn't look up and showed no sign that he acknowledged his presence. Tala watched Kai for a moment before slowly making his way over and sitting in the spot that Bryan had only minutes ago vacated; on the edge of his bed, directly opposite to Kai. The wolf sighed.

_"Kai? Kai please look at me."_ Kai didn't give Tala a response, nor did he look up at the wolf as his brother had requested. _"...Okay...but...but if you won't look at me will you atleast listen to what I have to say to you?"_ Still the phoenix gave no response. Tala ran a shaky hand through his hair and decided just to talk to Kai. He knew that Kai could hear him, he just wasn't answering.

_"Kai...I...I'm sorry okay? I really am. When I gave you that sleeping pill, it was only supposed to knock you out for a few hours to help you get through the flights. If I had even thought for a second that it would have affected you this way then I would never have even considered giving you it. I will admit that I hadn't thought the whole thing through, that I hadn't thought on how to get you from one flight to the next, or from the flight to the hotel, which I should have. Looking back on it, I know that it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had - "_ Kai finally looked up at Tala, and opened his mouth to say something. _"No, wait." _The wolf said quickly, effectively cutting Kai off. _"Please just hear me out first before you butt in."_

_"Fine."_

_"Like I said, I know that it wasn't the smartest idea, and if I'd known how this would have affected you; the side effects: the mood swings, the constant tiredness and the word vomit, then I would never have given you that pill, and I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I really wish that I could find some way to reverse time and find another way of helping you through that flight but I can't. All I can say is that I am sorry and hope that you'll - "_

_"The lies."_ Kai muttered. Part of the way through Tala's apologies Kai had looked back down at his lap and his words were somewhat muffled and quiet. Even with his sensitive hearing Tala hadn't made out what his brother had said.

_"What?"_

_"It was the lies." _Kai looked up at Tala, his eyes telling Tala that Kai was still feeling betrayed and sad. _"It was the lies that had me so...wound up. The side effects I can live with, temporarily atleast, I mean damn hope they're not permenant, but what I'm trying to say is that I would have eventually found some way to deal with the side effects but it was the fact that you lied to me and snuck around behind my back because you knew that I didn't like taking pills that just annoyed me so much."_

_"I know and I am sorry for that too. I never should have lied to you about it but like you said I knew that you would have never voluntarily taken the pill and I just didn't want you to suffer for so long. At the time I thought that it was the right thing to do but now I see that going behind your back and giving you something that you weren't comfortable with wasn't the answer, it never was."_ During the time that Tala had admitted his wrong doings and apologised again, the redhead saw the emotion in little brother's eyes change, Kai had finally forgiven him, and the wolf was so greatful. _"I really am so sorry."_ Tala told him once more and Kai's eyes once more dropped to glance at his lap but before they had Tala had detected guilt in the phoenix's eyes and his eyes furrowed in confusion.

_"I'm sorry too."_ Kai admitted too. Tala stood, shifted Kai's ipod, book and nintendo from his bed to his bedside table and sat beside the russian blue haired teen. The older Russian wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling the boy to his chest and cuddled him. Kai's arms went around Tala's waist, and as he fell willingly into his big brother's embrace the phoenix felt so much relief saturate his body that he honestly felt like crying of happiness.

_"What do you have to be sorry for?"_ The wolf enquired. He placed a loving kiss on Kai's head before resting his head atop the younger's.

_"For shouting and swearing at you and for sulking and ignoring you for so long." _A small smile graced Tala's lips.

_"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You haven't exactly been in control of yourself recently have you." _It was a statement more than a question but as Kai buried his head into his brother's chest and nuzzled in, he shook his head no. The wolf nuzzled Kai's head with his own, gave Kai a comforting squeeze and then began to rub the boy's back as he spoke softly to his baby brother. _"It's okay Kai. Everything's going to be alright."_

xxx

After leaving his brothers alone for half an hour, Bryan made his way back up to their room. Slipping the keycard through the sensor, the falcon unlocked the door and opened it to a scene similar to that which he had witnessed not that long ago.

Kai and Tala were snuggled up on the couch, Kai asleep, Tala awake watching the news. The wolf sitting on the couch with his back resting against the cushioned arm, legs stretched out infront of him with Kai curled up on his lap. The top half of the phoenix's body resting against his big brother's chest, his legs pulled up to his chest and hands fisted in Tala's top. The redheaded man, just turned twenty, had one arm wrapped around the younger and the other was rubbing Kai's back soothingly as the boy slept.

The wolf looked up from the television and smiled at his older brother.

_"Well well well, so you managed to get everything sorted. Good, it's about time." _Bryan commented quietly, and Tala's reply too was hushed; neither wanted to wake the phoenix from his nap.

_"Definetely, thank goodness too, I don't know how much longer I could have handled being shunned by him. One thing, I had noticed before but hadn't realised the extent of though, was how sookie he's gotten."_ Bryan nodded in understanding. _"I mean this isn't unusual,"_ Tala said, gesturing to his and Kai's current position. _"but how much he clings is. I mean after we made up I hugged him, and he hugged me back but usually after a minute or so Kai lets go and that's it, but he held on and on and on until I had to get up to go to the bathroom. I suggested he read his book or something but when I came out he was still sitting where I left him. It was almost as if he was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom, and then I went to watch the news and not a minute after I sat down he climbed up beside me and was hugging me again and then he ended up in my lap and then we ended up like we are now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am not complaining by any means, I love being close to him, but it's just unusual behaviour for him."_

_"I know what you mean, that pill has certainly sent him back a few years in personality, I don't know how but it has, but like you I amn't complaining. I didn't realise how much our relationship had changed until it went back to how it used to be but I plan on enjoying it while it lasts."_ Tala nodded in agreement as he looked down as his sleeping sibling. Bryan followed his gaze and watched Kai sleep for a few moments until his attention turned to the tv. _"Anything new?"_ The falcon asked as he moved to sit on the end of the couch.

_"Nah, same old, same old."_ An amused smirk made it's way onto Bryan's face.

_"Speaking of news, I have a piece of news that I think you might be quite interested in."_

_"Oh?" _Tala said but when he looked up and caught the highly amused look on his brother's face his interest piqued. _"Tell me."_

_"Spencer pulled last night."_

_"What?" _Tala's eyes widened and Bryan chuckled.

_"Well he didn't get layed but apparently he and Crusher got so pissed last night that they ended up making out outside the rooms before they split last night." _Bryan said before he started to laugh, Tala, although shocked, managed to let a few spaced laughs leave his throat.

_"Oh my god...well...that's certainly - wait does that they are together or..." _Tala asked as the though occured to him and Bryan shook his head as his laughter trailed off.

_"I dunno. Hell, Spencer doesn't even know. He hasn't seen Crusher since last night."_ The falcon admitted and Tala looked thoughtful.

xxx

After the news finished about 10 minutes later, Bryan and Tala had woken Kai up and the three had gotten themselves sorted before heading down to join their brothers at the poolside.

Exiting the glass doors that lead them out into the pool area, Bryan, Tala and Kai walked across the tiled ground towards where Spencer was sitting, in the space that they had sat in the previous day with towels on the sunloungers that they had sat in yesterday.

The three boys made their way over to their father figure who was talking to Crusher quietly. They couldn't see Spencer's face because he was turned away from them as he was speaking to the other man but Crusher had a small smile on his face and looked happy so Bryan and Tala figured that all was going well between them. And they were happy for Spencer, because the man they considered to be like a father/older brother to them had preoccupied most of his time with looking after them and making sure all went well for them. The older man, when asked had said that he didn't have much time for a social life, he had had afew short term relationships and flings but had said that he wasn't really bothered about a long term relationship when he had his brothers to look out for. The falcon and the wolf had offered to mind Kai and Ian so that Spencer could go out when the oppertunity had arisen but the whale had refused.

But now it seemed that Spencer might finally be taking an interest in someone that could make him happy.

And of course Kai was none the wiser, he had slept through their whole conversation, only regaining consciousness when his brothers had woken him from his nap to leave the room.

"Well I am guessing from the happy smiles and the hush talk that things are going well for you two." Tala said off handedly, a grin set into his features. Spencer turned to look alittle annoyedly at Tala before turning the look on Bryan who was standing beside the wolf looking amused.

"You told him?" Spencer deadpanned and the falcon nodded. "Can you keep nothing to yourself?"

"I keep alot of things to myself." Bryan said, looking affronted for a moment before his amused look returned with a cheeky streak. "But this was just too good an oppertunity to pass up." Spencer made to swipe at a grinning Bryan but the falcon stood a step back to avoid the hit coming his way.

"Hey kiddo." Tala greeted enthusiastically as Daichi tugged on his top. Shortly after the Russian trio had exited the hotel, the child had clocked them and excitedly went to greet them. He had been bummed that Tala had had to leave straight after breakfast and that he hadn't been about for most of the morning but now the little redhead was ecstatic that his guardian had returned. "Been having fun?" The child nodded his head enthusiastically and went on to give Tala a detailed account of what he had been up to while the wolf had been gone.

"Are you gonna come and play now?" Daichi asked eagerly giving Tala a pleading look after he had finished his diary of the morning.

"That depends on what you meant by 'come and play'." The wolf told the young upstart only to recieve a confused look in return.

"Huh?"

"Well what did you want to do?" The older redhead asked and Daichi's face lit up.

"Play in the pool!" Was the excited answer and it almost made Tala laugh.

"Well that's kind of what I meant kiddo," Tala said as he knelt down to Daichi's level, to speak to him. "the doctor said that I'm not supposed to go swimming, or any other activity like that, like running or training for another two weeks."

"So you can't go swimming for the whole holiday?"

"No, well not the first two weeks anyway." The older redhead said as he ruffled Daichi's hair affectionately.

"But that's not fair." The little redhead whined and Tala gave a half smile.

"I know squirt but that's just the way things are at the moment I'm afraid. I'll tell you what though, what if we go to the small shop tomorrow and I'll get you one of those inflatable chairs and a ball so that you can play in the pool with your friends." Daichi nodded but didn't look too happy. "And I'll even play ball with you for a little while tomorrow." Daichi's face brightened.

"Okay."

"Good. Now why don't you go and play with Ian and your friends? They're looking for you."

"Why where are you going?" Daichi asked, afraid that his guardian was going to leave again.

"No where, I am going to be right here." The wolf assured his young charge.

"Promise?" Tala enveloped Daichi in a small hug and Daichi hugged right back.

"Sure, I promise kiddo. I'm going to talk to Bryan for a little while but I'll be right here watching you and Ian play." The Russian murmured into his little charge's hair but so that Daichi could understand him clearly. He gave the little boy a squeeze before letting go. "Okay kiddo, go and play, look there's Ian calling for you now. I'll be right here when you come back. I promise."

"Okay." After Daichi had left to return to his playmates Tala went and sat in the lounger between Kai and Bryan. Kai had sat down next to Spencer and was now playing his nintendo and Bryan was lying on his front soaking up some of the early sun.

xxx

A way aways from where the Blitzkreig Boyz and Crusher were, Robert, Johnny, Enriqué and Oliver were on four sunloungers that were grouped together.

"Oh man, check out the boobs on her." Enriqué commented. "They're gorgeous." Said Italian was sitting on a lounger between Robert and Oliver, slightly reclined, wearing black sunglasses and feining reading a magazine whilst checking all of the girls out. This holiday was like heaven for Enriqué; all of those half naked girls clad only in bikinis or even just the bikini bottoms as they sunbathed, swam or walked.

Johnny, who was laying on his front on his sunlounger, his head cushioned on his folded arms, wearing only swimming shorts as he was trying to soak up the sun, rolled his eyes at his female obsessed teammate.

"Would you stop with the comments Enriqué, keep your observations to yourself." The Scot grumbled. The blonde momentarily stopped his 'babe-watching' to regard his teammate.

"What's wrong Johnny? Are my observations giving you stimulating mental images?" The blue eyed Italian teased.

"Oh as if, that's something that you would do. But hearing your voice constantly is incredibly annoying." Johnny snapped back, not bothering to move to regard his vexing teammate.

"Just ignore him Johnny. He'll only do it more if he thinks it will annoy you." Oliver sighed. The French chef was currently sitting in a shaded lounger, a sketch pad leaning against his propped up knees as he sat sketching the scene infront of him; the pool with the vast majority of his fellow bladers and the surrounding area, the hotel in the background.

As well as having a taste for viewing and analysing fine art, the green haired blader also liked to draw and paint himself, he was very much into the creative arts. He loved to listen to instrumental and classical music and he adored trips to the theatre. The arts had always interested him, even from a very young age. Sometimes in his spare time he would even play piano and the violin.

Johnny for once decided to take his friend's advice and settled for ignoing his Italian teammate and taking a relaxing snooze.

xxx

Lunch time soon came about and the bladers began to disperse up to their rooms and into the dining hall.

Spencer, Bryan, Kai and Ian had gone straight to the dining room whilst Tala, who had been true to his word and been there when his charge had come looking for him, had taken Daichi up to the room for a quick shower to get all of the salt out of the chilld's hair and off of his skin and into a fresh set of dry clothes.

Ian had refused, stating that he wanted to go straight back into the pool after lunch so had settled for a quick dry off and slipping a t-shirt and sandals on for going into the dining room but Daichi had wanted to get changed.

Spencer had kept a close eye on Kai and his food intake since he had stopped hiding in the bathroom and this mealtime was no different. The oldest Russian had monitored Kai and even sent the phoenix back for more food when the russian blue haired teen had come back with a tiny amount on his plate.

After lunch the Blitzkreig Boyz had gone back to where they had been before eating. Ian had gone back to the pool to play with the other bladers his age, Spencer had gone back to his previously vacated seat and reclined to relax. Kai was now reading instead of playing his DSi, in the lounger next to his father figure. Tala was in the next lounger, chatting to Bryan who was lying next to him, now on his back sunbathing, and the wolf now had his little charge in his lap, running a hand gently through the boy's fiery red hair as the little dragon wielder played Soul Silver, one of the two new pokémon games.

As the afternoon progressed slightly and the temperature began to rise, the Russian phoenix found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable. Even as he sat in the shade reading, the rising temperatures were causing him to perspire especially under the heavy bandages on his sore arm. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on the words on the page infront of him as the sweat forming around his wrapped arm was starting to make his arm itch, and itch quite badly.

Trying to ignore the irritating sensation, Kai continued to read on in his book, but as he became more frustrated, his fidgiting behaviour increased and caught his oldest brother's attention.

_"What's the matter Kai?"_ The whale enquired.

_"This damn bandage is causing my arm to sweat and it's getting really annoying; it itches like hell."_ The blonde Russian watched Kai for a few moments before the small Russian turned to his father figure and spoke again. _"Can I take it off? Please? It's really annoying and it's starting to drive me nuts."_ The teen pleaded. The older thought about it for a moment before sighing.

_"Fine. But only on the condition that you don't scratch at it. Dry it with a towel, __**rub**__ the itch out of it and then leave it alone."_ Spencer warned, and Kai nodded before the blonde began to remove the teens bandages.

Truth be told the bandages on Kai's arm and chest area should have been off by now so that the air could get to them and let the wounds breathe, but Kai had a terrible habit of subconsciously scratching at his wounds. The bandages were safety measures because sometimes if he scratched long or hard enough he would reopen or make injuries worse.

So Spencer gave Kai a stern warning and told the phoenix that if he was caught scratching at the wounded arm then the wrappings would go straight back on and Kai would just have to suffer. Kai had promised to be good but not two minutes after he had given the whale his word, said whale looked over to see Kai, slowly and obviously subconsciously scratching at the burned flesh.

_"__**Kai**__."_ Said phoenix startled and his finger immediately shot away from his arm, he glanced sheepishly at the stern-faced Spencer, murmering a small 'sorry' before going back to reading.

xxx

Half an hour and three warnings later Spencer had had enough, this was the fifth time that he had looked over and the phoenix had been scratching at his sore arm. Subconscious and accidental or not Kai had aggravated his wounds which were now beginning to seep because the skin had been worn away from being grated at.

Spencer reached over and quickly slapped the hand scratching the sore arm which caused Kai to yelp in surprise and from the smarting sting in his hand.

_"Right Kai, that's it. This is the fifth time in half an hour and I've had enough."_ The oldest scolded his younger brother who was now rubbing at his sore hand. _"The bandages are going back on."_

_"Oh...no please Spence, it's irritating to have them on." _The phoenix whined/begged as the whale reached for the wrappings.

_"Well you should have thought about that then shouldn't you? __**Look**__ at it Kai! You've scratched at it that much that you've broken the skin and it's started to weep." _Spencer stressed with a scolding tone.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I didn't even know that I was doing it."_

_"Tough, now come here and hold out your arm."_

_"But -"_

_"__**Here! Now**__!"_ Kai sighed in defeat, marked the page in his book before setting it aside and shuffling over to Spencer and having his bandages replaced.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers.**_

**__****Please drop in a review folks. Thanx for reading. Luv you all! XXMikaXX**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Heya guys, next chapter is up, I would like to thank all of the people who either reviewed, put this fic on alert or put it on favourites._**

**_A big thank you to CaptainKai01869, Phoenixfyre101, Mashy-Gaara4life, mimi 007, PWN3D, Lunar-Ph0enix, Damgiel, reading-maniac, Summer Leigh Wind, Kiki Ling, FallenHope-Angel, BlackRoseGirl666, ijskonijntje and kit572 for reviewing my fic, putting the fic on alerts, favouriting the fic, putting me on author alert or putting me on your favourite author list. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review._**

**_Warnings: _****_The rating may go up in the future if required. Characters may be a bit OOC in this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters._**

'_italics'_ mean that the character is speaking in Russian or adding emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

And '**bold**' means that a character is shouting angrily or quite loudly, or adding extra emphasis onto a word(s) or phrase.

* * *

Chapter 11

The next hours had flown by, dinner came and went and before any one knew it, it was 8pm. No one returned to the pool after dinner, it wasn't allowed so they all wandered in search of ways to entertain themselves.

Usually Bryan would sit with Tala and/or Spencer and have a couple of drinks, watch the younger ones and chat and socialise with some of the adults or bladers from other teams, but tonight the falcon had decided against this. Instead, decided to go for a walk, explore the grounds for a while and see what else there was to do and see inside the complex.

Bryan strolled along one of the pathways which led away from the hotel in which they all stayed. He knew from the informative talk with Mr Dickinson prior to the vacation that there was another two holiday villages within the resort as well as afew attractions which didn't really lie in any of them but in the grounds between each separate village.

Passing the mini theatre, the falcon heard what sounded like a lively performance underway. He continued walking. He had no desire to investigate any further. Live theatre shows just weren't his thing.

As he walked Bryan saw afew small shops bunched close together, making a mental note to tell Tala about them so that he could take Daichi there like he'd promised. They were all closed up though, no lights on and the doors firmly closed, no sign of life at all so Bryan strolled on.

Being alone gave Bryan peace and quiet. He loved being with his brothers and taking care of his younger siblings but sometimes the falcon needed his alone time. The time to himself where he could relax and not have to worry about what was going on with anyone else. It was refreshing and with all of the drama that had gone on lately he was glad for the relief.

He had been planning on taking Kai with him. The phoenix liked to have a quiet walk much like himself and it would give Kai the chance to stretch his legs and have a proper walk as opposed to just getting to and from the room to either the pool, the dining room or the hotel bar.

Kai needed exercise. He needed to get out and stretch his legs and run and train and not feel cooped up otherwise Kai could be very grumpy indeed. That was the boy's most effective way that he relieved stress. Although with the injuries that he had sustained as of late the phoenix's exercise had been restricted to gentle walks and not much more.

But since arriving in Kos Kai had been very sleepy, sleeping later than he usually would in the mornings, napping in the afternoons and going to bed earlier than usual. That had been the reason for leaving Kai behind this evening; fatigue. It was only about 8pm but already the falcon had noticed that the phoenix had been beginning to get drowsy. It was unusual for Kai. Normally Kai would start to get tired around 10pm, but that was with an early start of about 6 am, no nap all day and with plenty of exercise.

As Bryan walked and thought his attention was caught by the disco hall that he had heard the teenage bladers raving about. The flashing lights and distant music had been what had caught his attention, he could see the appeal of the place to the younger generation but again decided to give it a miss. Although he enjoyed going out to clubs back home in Russia, Bryan knew that the disco hall would be over run with teens and younger children. No one his own age.

But as his eyes slipped round to look forward again something caught his eye. A bright light which was separate from the disco. Turning back to look Bryan saw that the bright light which had caught his attention was actually an electric blue neon sign advertising the bar which it was adjoined to.

Bryan considered this, he knew that there was a bar back at the hotel, but this one appealed to him more. It seemed quieter and from the outside it looked more like the bars he went to back in his own country. The falcon found himself torn between visiting the bar or continuing on until he arrived at the beach.

xxx

"Where do you think they are Rei?" Max asked his Chinese teammate.

"I don't know Maxie, I'm sure they'll turn up soon." The neko answered. "You can't wait to go can you?" It was more a statement than a question as the neko noted how the blonde boy was fidgeting and bouncing himself on the balls of his feet as they waited for their teammates and friends.

"Nuh uh." Max shook his head as he continued to bounce himself. "Last night was so much fun, the music was great and we got to be with our friends too."

"I enjoyed myself too." Rei nodded. "I didn't expect to; discos were never really my thing. Too noisy and too many people in a small space. But last night was good."

"Yup. I love discos. I have so much fun." Max grinned but then it faltered slightly as a thought crossed his mind. "It's just a shame that Kai didn't go. We haven't really seen him since the flight." Rei smiled at his friend.

"I know Maxie but to be honest I really don't think he'll go to a disco. To the cinema maybe, or even to the arcades but I don't think he'd appreciate being dragged to a disco. He'd either tell us to get lost or sulk and be really irate for the entire time."

"Probably," The blonde American chuckled "And then if anyone pointed it out he'd be like 'I **don't** sulk!' and then he'd go off in an even bigger huff." Max and Rei both laughed at Max's Kai impression. "But it doesn't hurt to ask right?"

With a smile Rei sighed through his nose at his friend's hopeful and cheerful expression.

"No. No it wouldn't hurt to ask. But...just, just don't get too disappointed if he says no."

"I won't Rei don't worry." The neko jin patted the grinning blonde's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim approached the pair. "Hope we're not too late."

"Nah, we're still waiting for Tyson, Kenny and Hilary anyways."

"Oh good."

After a few moments Hilary approached, she was not alone but the company she kept was not those who had been expected. Instead of Tyson and Kenny, the small group with their female friend consisted of Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda and Ozuma.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Ran into a few friends and they wanted to come with us. I hope that's okay."

"Sure." Was the mutual answer.

"Where are Tyson and Kenny?"

"Still to come." Rei answered the brunette.

xxx

Curiousity won out and the falcon made his way off towards the building. As Bryan approached the entrance to the bar which sat under the large neon sign he figured that if he didn't like the place then he could just as easily leave and go to where he had originally planned on going.

Entering the falcon saw that as opposed to the flashy outside the inside was rather rustic. More like an old diner theme than anything modern. An old oak bar, wooden stools along the edge and then a few small booths all make of old but solid and well-kept wood.

_'Like something out of the old west.'_ Bryan mused as he made his way up to the bar. The falcon had decided on staying for afew drinks before heading off. He got half way across the room when a sharp movement caught his eye.

A girl, not much younger than himself had just shoved a guy away from her. She had told him none too kindly to shove off but the guy was being persistant. He was obviously slightly drunk but not too far gone that he didn't know what he was doing.

This ticked Bryan off, he hated to see men trying to take advantage or force themselves onto women. He had planned to ignore it even though it pissed him off, it was none of his business and it would more than likely end up in a bit of a fight if the other guy was persistant enough. Just as he was about to overlook it though he recognised the girl.

She was one of the party of bladers from one of the lesser known teams. He searched for her name, or even the name of the team that she was on but came up short. All thoughts of overlooking it off now that he knew that she was one of them, he headed over.

The pushy man had just tried to put his hand on the girl's thigh but she had quickly blocked the hand. Grabbing his wrist and thrusting it away from her.

"Would you just fuck off and leave me alone. I am not interested!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now come on baby, there's no need to be like that. You know you want me."

"**Piss off!**"

"Problems here?" Bryan asked as he stood at the girl's side, ever so slightly infront of her making his stance protective as he set a warning look on the guy in front of him.

"Nope. There ain't no problems here. Me n ma girl were jus' - "

"I am **not** your girl! I don't even know you. Now piss off." The girl argued.

"Oh come on baby, I - " The man went to move towards the irate female but Bryan stepped forward and haulted his advance.

"You heard her; piss off." When the man started to protest Bryan gave him a murderous glare, his crystaline blue eyes searing into the other stopping the drunk in his tracks and causing the man to stutter over himself. "Fuck off!" He growled.

The guy backed off and took the hint, he left stumbling over himself whilst trying to keep an eye on Bryan to make sure that the falcon wasn't following him out.

"Thanks for that, I thought he'd never leave." The voice diverted his attention from the retreating nuisance. Turning, Bryan looked to the girl and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it. If it'd one of my teammates getting harrassed then I would like to think that someone would help them too." Sitting down on the stool next to her Bryan looked up to see emerald eyes watching him.

xxx

Back at the hotel the disco bound group, now complete with the arrival of Tyson and Kenny, were making their way to the bar area. The group were in search of one Russian phoenix.

They found said phoenix sitting at a table with a few others. Eight to be exact. They were all seated at a big round table. Crusher sat with Spencer to his left and the pair were conversing together. Beside Spencer sat Ian, who was intently playing his nintendo DS. To the small Russian's left sat Tala who had his small charge in his lap, the little redhead sat on securely in Tala's lap leaning back against the man as he also played his DS whilst his guardian spoke to Kai, who was to their left. Next was Brooklyn who sat with Mystel who was on his other side and chatted away to the Egyptian boy. Last to complete the circle was Monica. She sat and was going between Mystel and Brooklyn's conversation and her brother and Spencer's.

As the group neared the table they caught Kai's attention. His eyes flicked to them and he said a last few words to his redheaded older brother before turning his head so that he was looking straight at them. He raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Hi Kai!" Max chirped as he waved enthusiastically. "Wanna go to the disco with us?"

"No thanks. I'll pass." Kai answered, his voice flat.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. There's loads of cool people there, there's a bar, non-alcoholic of course, and there's a D.J so that you can go and ask for any songs you want played and we had so much fun last night. So whaddya say?"

"No." Kai again refused the invitation and leant back in his chair as if showing that he was quite comfy where he was and didn't intend on moving.

"Pleeeaaase." Max pleaded.

"No Max, I am not going. I thought that you would have figured out by now that that kind of thing isn't my idea of a good time; too noisy, far too many people and a serious lack of personal space. Not exactly endearing." Max pouted, accepting that Kai wasn't up for it at all. It saddened him that Kai was yet again skipping out on them but he knew that if he pushed Kai then it would only make the phoenix mad and have him distance himself further.

"What about you guys?" Max asked, directing his question to the other teens.

"No thanks, I think I'll give it a miss as well."

"Oh come on Brookie, let loose for once. Come with me." Mystel coaxed as he stood from his chair beckoning the ginger haired boy up.

"Oh alright then." Brooklyn sighed as he stood up as well. "Are you joining us Monica?"

"Okay."

"You be careful Monica. Don't over exert yourself." Crusher warned as his younger sister stood to join the disco-goers.

"I wont."

"Don't worry Crusher. We'll look out for her." Mystel said 'we' meaning himself and Brooklyn. Crusher nodded trusting his teammates.

"See that you do." The large man said before turning back to continue his prior conversation with Spencer.

"Ian? Daichi?" Max asked. Ian shook his head no with a grunt as he concentrated hard on his game. Daichi leant further back into Tala as he looked up from his DS.

"Nope." The small boy shook his head and felt Tala run a hand through his hair at the back of his head in response to having the small boy lean heavier on his chest. This affectionate and reassuring gesture did not go unnoticed by the Bladebreakers.

They were slightly taken aback and awe struck that such a bond had been formed between the pair in such a short time. Over the few days that the large group of bladers had been on holiday and even the previous week before hand when the Blitzkreig Boyz had stayed with the Bladebreakers, the preteen's teammates had noticed how much time the pair spent together. Even if their attention was not always on one another they were still usually in one another's presence. And if a significant amount of time had passed whilst they were separated then one would seek the other out just to see how the other was doing.

They were very much relaxed about how they acted to one another and they seemed very atuned to one another. Tala could always tell when Daichi was upset or if there was something wrong and viceversa. The wolf always seemed to know what his little charge needed whether it be material, physical or emotional.

Their relationship had introduced the Bladebreakers to another side of Tala, previously the team had yet to see Tala's paternal side. Sure Tala was very parternal towards Kai the majority of the time but it was usually kept behind closed doors when anyone else was around apart from the Blitzkreig Boyz but that was more due to Kai than anything else. Whereas with Daichi it was very much out in the open.

On the one hand the Bladebreakers were happy for Daichi; it was nice for the little redhead to finally have someone that he could rely on and that was willing to dedicate so much of their time to him but they were sad that they seemed to be losing their friend and teammate. While he had been welcomed and liked whilst living with the Grangers, Daichi hadn't really settled there and hadn't felt like he truely belonged there. After the death of both of his parents the little redhead had felt lost and confused and hadn't really known what to do with himself.

But now it seemed that the little redhead was very much content in the lap of his guardian.

"Okay then." Max said alittle down hearted that no more people would be joining them. After saying their goodbyes the larger group left leaving the smaller group, of now only five, in peace.

The peaceful air lasted afew more moments before it was broken by a frusterated Ian.

"_Aww man_." The small Russian complained. "_And I got really far that time too."_

Tala turned as the the little boy sighed heavily, an angered expression on his young face. "_What's wrong Ian?"_

_"I died."_ Ian stated glumly as he flopped back into his chair.

_"Were you close to winning?"_

_"I don't know. Every time I think I've completed a level it just goes on and on. It's like the level never ends." _Ian stressed.

Tala smiled sympathetically. _"Maybe you should give it a rest for the night Ian. _And you too." He added as an after though, gently nudging the small boy in his lap. "You've been playing that thing all day, maybe you should turn it off for the night." When the two began to protest, the wolf thought of a different tactic. "No I mean it. You two have been on those things all day and your going to end up ruining your eyes with them. But I'll tell you what, you two turn your DS' off without anymore fuss and I'll give you money so that you can go and get yourselves juice and a sweet."

It took the boys but a second to think it over before Ian switched his console off and Daichi began saving his game so that he could turn his off too. Tala shuffled Daichi slightly so that he could reach into his pocket for the money there. He brought a couple of euros worth of money.

Once the smaller redhead had saved and terminated his game he slid off his guardian's lap and put his console onto the table next to Ian's.

When Tala had both the preteens' attention he held the money out. "That should be enough to get you a bottle of juice and a sweet each, but no more than that okay because it's getting late." Both nodded and Ian went to take the money. Just as the shorter Russian did so Tala's grip tightened around the notes.

"Be careful okay?" He said addressing both boys. "We don't need or want a repeat of what happened last time. Ask for help if you need anything, _do not_ go climbing up on things, understand?" When he recieved a nod from both boys, the wolf released the money into Ian's awaiting hand. Both boys walked off in the direction of the little hotel shop that was still open.

_"What about you?"_ The wolf asked the phoenix who was now engrossed in one of his books.

_"What about me?"_ Tala rolled his eyes at Kai's inattentativeness.

_"Do you want to go and get something for yourself?"_ Kai shook his head.

_"No thanks, I still feel really full from dinner." _Tala felt for Kai, he knew that his younger brother was having difficulty coming to terms with the change of his eating habits. Although they all knew it was in Kai's best interests, the boy included, the phoenix was having a hard time eating decent amounts of food, it always left him feeling overly full, bloated and feeling like he might throw it back up. Having a full stomach also left him feeling overtly tired.

_"It'll get easier you know." _Tala said and Kai nodded; he knew this. Even with the few decent meals he had had it was becoming ever so slightly easier each time, but it would be a long time before he was used to it and comfortable with it.

_"I know, but that doesn't help me now does it?"_

_"Actually I've been thinking about that."_ Tala and Kai looked to the source of the voice. _"Whadya say I make afew extra sandwiches or roles at lunch or grab a few bits extra pizza and put them in the upstairs fridge and then you can eat them inbetween meals. That way you don't have to eat till your stuffed at lunch or dinner. It will be 'little and often portions' as opposed to all at once."_

Kai thought about the whale's proposition and found that he liked the idea. It was a good plan and he would much rather that than feeling like he had to regurgitate from eating too much.

The phoenix looked back up at his father figure and nodded with a look of appreciation on his face. Spencer smiled knowingly.

_"I thought you'd prefer that idea. It'll make it easier on your stomach and I think it will be a better way for you."_

xxx

After the pleasantries of introductions had passed Bryan and the girl, whom he found out was named Mariam and that she was from the Saint Sheilds team, bought themselves drinks and headed to a small two seater booth away from the few open ears around the bar.

"So how are you enjoying the holiday then?" Bryan asked before sipping his drink. Mariam had been drinking her bottled refreshment through a straw when the question arose. The falcon noted that the question brought a flash of happiness to her eyes.

Quickly swallowing her mouthful Mariam nodded enthusiastically. "It's been great." Her voice seemed less enthusiastic than her expression but maybe that was just her way, she didn't seem to Bryan like an overly excitable person. " It really has. I was surprised that we even got an invite at all actually."

Bryan rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"We only participated in one tournament and not even the most recent one at that, I thought that maybe we would have been forgotten about but Mr Dickinson knew us from outside the tournament. Or knew _of_ us I should say. I think the Bladebreakers told him quite abit about us. The only real time we met him outside the tournament was on the island and even then it wasn't in the best of situations. You look like you know what I'm talking about." Mariam noted with a confused air when she noticed Bryan nodding his head softly as he took a sip of his beer, his expression was more of recollection than discovery.

"Yeah, we heard all about that from Kai, during the tournament and out. About your team and the Psychic team, and the cyber bitbeasts and so on."

Mariam nodded her head thoughtfully. When she spoke again her voice was distant as she mulled through her thoughts. "Yeah...I am surprised that our team or team Psychic were invited along," snapping out of her revierie, the shark looked up at the falcon, alert and happy again. "but I am glad that we were. In the beginning I was worried that we might find it difficult to fit in just because everyone else seemed to know one another but already we seem to have surpassed that problem; Joseph has found kids his own age and is really happy with his new friends. Dunga's been hanging out with that Rick character from ... the All Starz was it?"

Bryan nodded.

"And also some other guy that I have no clue about, I am not even sure if he's a member of one of the teams. Ozuma has been hanging around with the Bladebreakers, Johnny and afew others and I've made friends with Julia. We had never met before but we met by chance in the caf in the airport and we just...clicked, like really quickly. She is a good friend." Mariam trailed off, thinking about her friend.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Mariam spoke again.

"So what about you?"

"Hm?" Mariam chuckled as the falcon was knocked from his daze.

"I asked 'What about you?' "

Bryan nodded. "Sure, it's been good I guess, I mean I've enjoyed being able to relax. I can't remember the last time the team just did nothing for a while. But then there's been...afew...complications. And in some ways, it's kinda put a damper on things."

"Complications?"

"Not something that I really want to talk about at the moment." There was a slight apologetic thread to his more or less blunt voice.

"Okay. I can understand that." Bryan nodded in thanks to her for not trying to push the subject further.

"So how come your team weren't playing in the tournament this year?"

"We had...we had a few problems to sort out back home, they got in the way of everything to do with our training and beyblading career. To be honest I didn't really think that we'd be going to another tournament. But somethings have been cleared up and it looks as though we might be able to enter again next year." Mariam sounded cheerfully hopeful at the idea and Bryan allowed a small smile to pass over his lips briefly before he reached for his drink.

xxx

It was getting later into the night and the group in the disco were having a blast. They were really enjoying themselves and each other's company. So engrossed in their fun they were that they failed to notice two of their own stealthily slip out of the disco hall.

The two made it round to the back of the building, the girl leading the boy by the hand to the place that was out of sight. Once reaching their destination the girl turned to face the boy and he wasted no time pushing her against the wall and sealing his mouth to hers.

They didn't bother with any pretalk or gentle foreplay. They had been here many times before. But in saying that this was the first time in a long time that they had had the chance to be alone like this and they were hungry for one another. Neither was wasting a moment of their prescious time.

His hand was clamped around the back of her head, the other arm was tight around her lower back, binding her body to his so that there was almost no part of their bodies not touching. Her hand slid up his top, briefly running her fingers over his well formed abs, the action making him moan gently and tighten his grip on her. She then slid her hand upwards and round to his back, palming and massaging the furm muscles there. Her other hand gripped his jaw, gently yet tightly at the same time, pulling his mouth coser to hers, if that was at all possible.

Both boy and girl fed off each other in a hot frenzy brought on by their separation and by their desire for one another. Both panting but unwilling for the kiss to end just yet as their hands traced molten patterns on the other's body.

Eventually, no matter how reluctant, the pair had to separate. Both were breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes. Golden honey met sky blue.

Removing the hand from his top, the girl brought said limb up to run her fingers through his spikey blonde hair whilst keeping her other hand on his jaw, but now instead of tightly grasping, she was now gently massaging.

And instead holding her bindingly to him, the hand at the back of her head now cupped it softly and the hand at her lower back was now lightly caressing her back over her clothes.

"Hello." He whispered. The girl giggled.

"Hello."

"Maybe that should have come first." He mused, causing the girl to giggle again.

"Probably." She admitted giving a very small nod, so as not to break their position and looking out of the corner of her eye in a thoughtful pose. "But I can't say I am complaining." She grinned toothily.

"No, definetely not." The blonde agreed before whispering. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too." The pair came together for a slow, sweet kiss, not breaking eye contact at all. When their lips parted their foreheads stayed together and they continued to look into each other's eyes for a few seconds until golden honey eyes looked down and their owner sighed.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, concerned. The girl nodded almost glumly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just hate that we have to sneek around like this. We would be able to see alot more of one another if out relationship was out in the open."

"I have suggested that - "

"I know. I know. It's not your fault that out relationship is in the dark, it's mine. And as much as I want us to go public I'm afraid of what my brother will do when he finds out. He'll go crazy and try to stop us seeing one another."

Seeing that his girlfriend's eyes shone in the lights and that she was close to tears, the blonde took his girlfriend's face gently in his hands and kissed her softly, once on the forehead and then again on the lips, the blonde pulled back and looked sincerely into the golden orbs.

"Mariah...I know that you are afraid and that you are worried about what your brother might do, but I can honestly say that whatever he does do won't scare me away. As long as you want me I am here. I won't leave until you order me away."

"Oh Mystel." Mariah whispered as the blonde Egyptian pulled her into a comforting embrace and kissed her head as she clung to him for dear life.

xxx

After a few hours in the pub together Bryan and Mariam leave. It's getting late and both of their teammates will be wondering where they have gotten to. As they walk up the path leaving the bar Mariam stops abruptly.

"What? What's the matter?" The falcon asks.

Mariam points to where she is looking. Bryan follows the direction of her finger and a smirk adorns his face. There standing near the disco entrance is Ozuma eating the face off a girl more or less the same age from what the pair can tell. Not much can be seen of the girl as she is mostly covered by Ozuma and the wall but from the little they can see, Bryan and Mariam can tell that she has charcoal skin and long hair that goes past her bum. She also seems to have a good figure but the can't tell entirely.

Mariam is finally over the shock of seeing Ozuma like that and managed to snap her mouth closed and drop her hand back to her side.

"Wow, I've never seen Ozuma snogging someone like that before. Infact I don't even think I've seen him kiss a girl let alone _that_."

Bryan chuckled. "He seems to be doing alright for himself."

"Yeah. No kidding." The shark commented before beginning to walk on.

The shark and the falcon walked together until they reached the hotel and went their separate ways. Bryan off to the bar to find his brothers and Mariam up to the room she shared with her teammates.

The grey haired Russian found his family exactly where he thought he would; where he'd left them hours ago. They were still sitting at that round table. Spencer and Crusher still chatting away to one another, alhough Ian was now half asleep leaning against the whale's side, with the blonde's arm draped over the small Russian holding Ian to him and supporting him. Tala sat talking to a tired Kai, who looked to be struggling to stay awake, while his small charge slept in his lap. Tala had reclined somewhat so that Daichi could sleep comfortably against his chest. The little redhead was sitting in Tala's lap, facing Tala with his legs either side of the wolf''s and was cuddled into the older redhead's chest, thumb in his mouth and the other hand gripping Tala's top in his sleep.

Bryan sat down in Brooklyn's previously vacated seat next to Kai. As he sat he ruffled the half zonked teen's hair and smirked when Kai scowled and feebily tried to swat his hand away.

_"So where did you end up?" _The wolf asked as he had one arm wrapped loosely around Daichi's bum so that he didn't slide or fall and the other way gently and slowly rubbing the sleeping child's back.

_"Just wandering around really."_

_"You _"wandered"_ around for 3 hours?"_ The redhead's tone clearly showing how doubtful of that claim he was. With a grunt Bryan nodded and then he realised what Tala had said.

_"3 hours? Really? It's 11 o'clock?"_ When Tala nodded Bryan chuckled. _"Well no wonder they're all falling asleep."_ The falcon said, indicating to the three younger ones. _"Bed time for them I think."_

Spencer, Bryan and Tala all nodded in agreement.

_"All right Kai, come on. Up."_ Bryan ordered as he stood. Kai groaned but obeyed none the less. Said teen hauled himself up as Tala rose slowly, careful not to jostle his sleeping charge and wake the child. He settled Daichi so that his head was resting on his shoulder.

Bryan picked up the now comatosed Ian settling him so that the little boy was comfortable.

_"I'll be up shortly. I won't be long."_ Spencer informed and Bryan nodded.

_"Just don't have any more drunken make outs, try it without the booze it'll be so much better, but don't get carried away and don't go too far."_ Bryan teased.

_"You are so lucky that I can't be bothered getting up to smack you."_ Spencer commented dryly and Bryan grinned.

_"I know. That's why I made sure I was a safe distance away first."_

_"Get lost."_

_"Come on Bryan."_ Said falcon turned to see everyone waiting for him.

_"Night Spence."_ Bryan said in an enthusiastic voice. Spencer just grunted and decided to ignore him which made the falcon chuckle as he turned to join his bed bound brothers.

_"So what did you end up doing while you were _"Wandering around"_ then?" _The falcon rolled his eyes and sighed at how Tala was still emphasising the words like he didn't believe them, but answered the wolf none-the-less.

"_Just looking to see what there was around here, which isn't alot really. I think Dickinson pretty much covered everything when he spoke to us before he left. Although there are afew small shops just down from the hotel that you could take Daichi to in the morning."_

_"Where abouts?"_

_"Just along from the theatre. I'll show you tomorrow." _The two men continued to chat as they carried the sleeping children off to bed with a sleepy Kai following close behind.

* * *

**_Thanks so much to all those who read and review my fic and A big thanks to those loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!_**

**_Please drop in a review dudes. Thankz for reading._**

**_Luv You All! XXMikaXX_**


End file.
